Ténèbres disparues
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Un soir dans la rue, alors que Yoruichi rentrait du travail, elle faillit renverser une jeune adolescente, la sauvant alors de ses agresseurs. Plus tard elle empêche la jeune fille, du nom de Soi Fon, de mettre fin à ses jours. En découvrant son horrible passé, et présent, elle décide alors de l'aider, mais Soi Fon ne semble pas vouloir coopérer, pourtant Yoruichi l'aidera.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ^^**_

 _ **Voilà ma deuxième Fanfic. Elle est pas du tout dans le même genre que la première. Voici le premier chapitre. Elle quelle vous plaira. S'il vous plaît laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, critique, positif. Merci :D**_

 _ **J'avais déjà publié ma fic sur un autre compte, mais je l'ai malheureusement perdu. Alors voici mon nouveau compte. Mais avec les meme histoire :3**_

 _ **Disclaimed**_ _ **: Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Comment tout à commencé...**_

 _Yoruichi Shihoin, est une jeune femme âgée de 23 ans, elle a de long cheveux pourpres, des yeux dorées, une peau tan, un pantalon noir et une veste orange. Comme tout les matin, elle se lève pour aller au boulot. Le réveille sonna. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux.  
_  
-La ferme. _Murmura elle en appuyant sur le réveille. Elle soupira, et jeta les couvertures hors du lit. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle s'habilla. Puis alla à la salle de bain. Une fois préparée elle descendit les escaliers, pour arriver à la cuisine. Sa maison était une maison spacieuse, malgré qu'elle vivait seule. Une fois à la cuisine, elle se prépara un café et du pain grillé. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de manger. Elle alla attrapé ses clefs sur son bureau, mais son téléphone sonna. Elle alla rapidement à sa table de chevet et le décrocha._

-Yo. _Fit la voix à l'autre bout de fil._

-Ah, salut Kukaku. Comment va tu ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un léger sourire._

-Bien et toi ? _Demanda Kukaku_.

-Super merci. Que me voulais tu ? _Demanda la femme au yeux dorée_

-Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

-Ou ça ?

-Ont pourraient aller boire un verre. _Fit Kukaku d'une voix enthousiaste.  
_  
-Je ne bois pas d'alcool quand je travaille tu le sais. _Soupira la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre.  
_  
-Qui a dit qu'il fallait boire de l'alcool ? _Fit Kukaku_

-Très bien alors. A quel heure ? _Demanda la Shihôin_.

-Hum… 22 heure ? Après ton boulot. _Fit la Shiba_.

-Très bien. On ce vois ce soir alors. _Fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire._

-Super alors. Bye. _Fit la voix de Kukaku_

-Bye. _Fit Yoruichi, puis elle raccrocha._

 _Elle regarda ensuite sa montre.  
_  
-Ça va, j'ai encore un peu de temps. _Pensa elle_.

 _Elle soupira, et pris son sac sur son épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle récupéra ces clefs, qu'elle avait laissé précédemment sur la table. Elle alla ensuite dehors, elle ferma sa porte à clef et entra dans sa voiture_.

-Il fait froid ce matin. _Murmura elle en se frottant les bras. Un petit nuage se formait dans l'air._

 _Elle mis les clefs dans le contacter. Et démarra le moteur. Il s'agissait d'une petite voiture. Pas de luxe, mais assez haut de gamme quand même. Une fois le moteur démarré. Elle se dirigea vers son lieu de travaille. Au bout de quinzes minutes de route, elle y arriva. Il s'agissait du siège de l'entreprise Shihôin. L'une des plus grandes entreprises. Elle détestait être associé à cette entreprise, car il s'agissait de celle de ces parents. A 23 ans. Son travail lui rapportait presque six fois plus que le salaire d'un employé de bureau normal. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout ça. Tout était grâce à ces parents. Elle détestait être considéré comme différente, comme plus haut que les autres. Pour elle, elle était une jeune femme comme les autre. Elle soupira et entra dans son bureau, après avoir salué ces employés.  
_  
-Bonjour, Shihôin-San. _Fit sa secrétaire en s'inclinant respectueusement._

 _Yoruichi soupira._

-Combien de fois dois-je te le dire. Ce n'est pas Shihôin-San, mais Yoruichi. _Fit la jeune femme au yeux dorées, avec un sourire chaleureux._

-Excusez moi, Yoruichi-San. _Fit la secrétaire en s'inclinant à nouveau._

 _Yoruichi soupirant_

-C'est déjà mieux que rien et ne t'excuse pas Nanao. _Fit Yoruichi en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Sa secrétaire personnelle était de deux ans sa cadette._

-Très bien. _Fit Nanao avec un léger sourire. Elle aimait sa patronne. Parce qu'elle était très humaine. Elle considère ces employés comme des égaux._

 _Yoruichi alla ensuite à son bureau personnel. Elle s'asseya et soupira. Elle détestait la paperasse. Mais en tant que second président directeur général. Elle y était obligé. Au fond cela la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle savait qu'il y a avait des personnes, qui avait des travaux bien pire que ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. Elle se pencha sur son bureau et commença à remplir les papier._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.  
_  
-Entrez. _Fit elle en relevant la tête des relevé de compte qu'elle étudiait depuis quelques minutes_.

-Excusez moi de vous dérangée Shihô-, Yoruichi-San. Voici votre café. _Fit Nanao en entrant dans la pièce._

-Merci bien Nanao. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire chaleureux._

-Je vous en pris. _Répondit Nanao en déposant la tasse de café sur le bureau._

-Hum… Qu'étudiez vous ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé. _Demanda la jeune femme à lunette._

-Ce sont les derniers relevés des bénéfices de l'entreprise. Mais les taux ont chuté de 0.6%. Il faudrait que j'en trouve la raison. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant la feuille de papier devant elle._

-Ce ne serait pas car notre actionnaire américain a baissé la production de 23% c'est derniers temps. Donc la chute des frais engendrés par cette actionnaire.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. _Fit_ _Yoruichi en reculant sur son fauteuil._ Merci Nanao. _Fit elle avec un sourire._ Il faudra que je trouve un moyen d'y remédier.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon travail de vous assistez.

-Tu peux disposer. _Fit la jeune femme à la peau tan, en retournant à sa paperasse._

-Très bien. _Fit Nanao en s'inclinant, après quoi elle se dirigea vers la porte._

-Et Nanao. _Fit la voix de sa patronne  
_  
-Oui ? _Demanda la jeune femme au cheveux cordeau en se retournant._

-Merci. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire sincère._

-Je vous en pris. _Répondit Nanao avec un léger sourire après quoi elle sortit de la pièce._

 _Les heures passèrent et ce rassemblèrent. La Shihôin à seulement fait une pause à midi pour prendre le déjeuner. Puis enchaîna les réunions. Arrivé à 20 heures elle retourna dans son bureau, et se laissa tombé dans son fauteuil en soupirant._

-Vous allez bien ? _Demanda Ise légèrement inquiète._

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué, aujourd'hui à été une journée longue et épuisante.

-Je comprend, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez plus de réunion prévus pour la prochaines semaine. _Fit la jeune femme à lunette en regardant le planning dans ces bras._

-Très bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi Nanao, je te remercie d'être resté si tard. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant de ce siège et en buvant son café.  
_  
-Mais vous n'avez pas encore fini. _Rétorqua Nanao_

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est déjà gentille d'être resté avec moi si tard. Je peux faire le reste seule. Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire rassurant.

-Mais- _Mais Nanao fut coupé par le main de sa patronne lever lui disant de se taire._

-Pas de mais. Nanao Ise. C'est un ordre. _Fit Yoruichi. Ce sont les seuls moments où elle se servait de sa place haut gradée._

-Très bien. _Soupira elle_. Merci Yoruichi-San et bonne soirée. _Fit Nanao en s'inclinant et sortant du bureau._

 _Yoruichi termina le reste de ses documents en 30 minutes. Il était 20h40 lorsqu'elle retourna enfin à sa voiture. Elle soupira. La journée était enfin fini. Il faisait déjà nuit noir dehors. Elle se chargeait du siège principal de l'entreprise seule. Ses parents étant ou en voyage d'affaires ou chez des collaborateurs. Elle mis le contacte et commença à se diriger vers chez elle. Mais au bout de dix minutes de routes, soudain une jeune fille se mit à courir en plein milieu de la route. Yoruichi freina brusquement pour ne pas reverser la jeune fille, mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin, heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne maîtrise de son véhicule. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire de faire plus attention. Mais l'adolescente continua à courir, sans même lancé un regard vers la voiture. Yoruichi remarqua que des hommes la poursuivais. Ils passèrent eux aussi devant sa voiture. Elle remarqua la lune reflété dans un métal en regardant mieux elle vit un couteau dans la main d'un homme. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle gara rapidement sa voiture sur le côté, elle sorta de cette dernière et la refermant, après quoi elle se mit à courir dans la direction qu'ont pris les hommes. Elle entendue soudain un hurlement, semblant être un crie de douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce dernier. Elle arriva en face des homme. La jeune fille était à terre. Et les inconnus était entrain de la battre pendant qu'un autre coupa sa chemise. Yoruichi devine de suite ce qu'il comptait faire_.

-Hey, prenez vous à quelqu'un de votre taille. _Fit Yoruichi sarcastiquement. Elle avait un regard dénigrant envers les homme. Ce genre de personne la dégoûtait plus que tout._

 _Les agresseurs se tournèrent vers elle._

-Tu nous veux quoi la greluche. _Fit un des homme._ Tu veux aider cette petite ? _Demanda il en mettant l'arme sous la gorge de la jeune fille, à peine consciente.  
_  
-Venez. _Fit elle simplement_.

-Tu ose nous provoquer ? Tu va le regretter. _Fit l'un des cinq inconnues, avec un sourire._

 _Il enleva le couteau de sous la gorge de l'adolescente. Et les cinq hommes se mirent à courir, en direction de la femme à la peau tan._

-Hum… Cinq contre un, ce n'est pas très équitable. _Fit elle avec un sourire.  
_  
-Pourquoi tu sourie ? Tu va regretter ton impertinence ! _Cria un des agresseur._

 _Elle soupira, elle pris le bras de l'homme qui l'attaqua en premier et le jeta à terre sans grand effort. Elle pris le deuxième par les bras et lui asséna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Il s'écroula à terre inconscient. Le troisième apparut derrière elle. Elle fit une pirouette en avant, pour esquiver le coup, en même temps avec sa jambe et l'élan de la pirouette, elle donna un coup dans le menton de l'homme qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle se réceptiona sur ces ma main avant de refaire une pirouette pour atterrir sur ces pieds. L'homme se releva difficilement une main sur sa bouche. Il avait dû perdre quelques dents au passage.  
_  
-Tu va le regretter. _Fit l'homme enragé._

 _Les deux autre restèrent en retrait. L'agresseur blessé attaqua à nouveau Yoruichi, qui esquiva agilement, elle lui donna un coup de poing rapide dans l'estomac. Soudain elle vit le reflet d'une lame à côté de sa tête. Elle eut tout juste le temps de bloquer le coup du couteau en attrapant le bras de l'homme avant de lui bloqué dans le dos et de le plaquer contre le mur ou elle le désarma. Elle lui assena ensuite un coup de genou entre les jambes. Ce dernier s'écroula dans la douleur. Elle recula mais ne trouva pas le dernier homme. Elle entendue soudain un sifflement dans l'air. Elle eut tout juste le temps de déplacer sa tête sur la droite pour esquiver la balle. Qui au passage lui a coûté quelques cheveux. Elle se tourna pour faire face à l'agresseur avec une armes à feu dirigé vers elle._

-Tu a battue mes hommes. Mais que compte tu faire contre une armes à feu. Toi une femme désarmé. Tu va payer ce que tu leur a fait. Et cette petite aussi. _Fit l'homme en appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle se dirigea droit vers Yoruichi._

 _A suivre..._

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, la suite sera bientôt ;) rendez vous au prochain chapitre**_


	2. Chapter 2

hello ^^ voilà le chapitre 2. Désolé du retard mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture entre mon stage (je commence à 6h donc je doit me coucher tôt. Hors j'écris normalement le soir tard -' donc je peux pas) mai aussi le le lycée, le violon, le solfège ect... Enfin j'ai pas beaucoup de temps XD. J'espère qu''il vous plaira c: et surtout BONNE FÊTES ! 3 passé de bonne fêtes ^^

Chapitre 2: Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Tu a battue mes hommes. Mais que compte tu faire contre une armes à feu. Toi une femme désarmé. Tu va payer ce que tu leur a fait. Et cette petite aussi. Fit l'homme en appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle se dirigea droit vers Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sauta habilement sur la gauche, pour esquiver la balle. C'est réflexes étaient extrêmement rapide. Après avoir évité la balle. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Elle lui tordit le bras, lui faisant lâcher l'arme.

-Lâche moi, ça fait mal. Pleura l'homme en ce débutant.

Yoruichi le regarda avec un profond dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et il tomba inconscient. Elle regarda les cinq agresseurs. Elle verifia qu'ils étaient plus en état de nuire pour un petit moment. Ils étaient conscient, plié dans la douleur ou il s'était enfui. Elle étira son poignet légèrement douloureux. Puis elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille maintenant inconsciente. Elle avait les cheveux court, noir de jais, elle était petite, sa peau était pâle. Elle se mit un genou à terre et observa l'état de l'adolescente. Elle était sacrément meurtri.

-Elle est Recouverte de coupures d'hématomes ou d'ecchymoses. Cette pauvre petite est dans un sal état. Pensa Yoruichi avec un regard triste.

La jeune fille était en état grave d'hypothermie, ses pupilles était contracté,et son coeur ralentissait. La femme au yeux dorée enleva sa veste et la posa sur la jeune fille. Elle mis délicatement un bras sous la nuque, et un autre sous les jambe de la jeune fille et la leva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et l'installa délicatement sur le siège passager. Elle laissa les porte de la voiture ouverte et alluma la climatisation. Il ne fallait surtout pas créer de choc thermique vue l'état de l'adolescente.

-Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital ou chez moi ? Hésita Yoruichi. Elle est tellement jeune. Je pense que je vais l'emmener chez moi et attendre son réveillé et je lui demanderais. Il doit y a avoir une raison à ce qu'elle soit seule en pleine rue à cette heure. Pensa la jeune femme au cheveux pourpres. Elle resta debout près de la portière passager. Elle pris son téléphone, et appela quelqu'un.

-Oui allô ? Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut Isane. Désolé de te déranger aussi tard. Mais je peux te demander un service. C'est urgent. Fit Yoruichi

Il était rare que Yoruichi l'appelle à cette heures, ça devait vraiment être Urgent.

-Bien sûr, que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Isane.

-Rejoin moi chez moi, je t'expliquerai sur place.

-Très bien. Je me dépêche.

-Merci. Puis Yoruichi raccrocha. Elle ferma la porte passager puis monta à la place conducteur et mit le contacte.

Une fois arriver chez elle. Elle repris délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et installa l'adolescente dans le lit, elle la couvrit avec les couvertures. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser l'air froid entrée. Elle observa la jeune fille dans le lit. Elle était très jeune elle devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Lorsque la température de celle-ci commença à remonter, Yoruichi referma la fenêtre et remontant le chauffage puis retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle remarqua en plus des blessures récentes. Des cicatrices plus ancienne sur le corp de l'adolescente. Elle fut sortie de ces pensé lorsqu'elle étendue quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Elle descendit et ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille plutôt grande,elle avait quatre ans de moin que Yoruichi, et elle avait les cheveux et au yeux argent

-Salut Yoruichi. Fit Isane

-Salut Isane, merci d'être venue. Entre. Répondit Yoruichi, en lui faisant signe d'entrer

-Merci. Puis la jeune fille au cheveux argent pénétra dans la pièce. Alors qui a t'il ?

-Suis moi. Fit Yoruichi en marchant vers sa chambre. Isane la suivie. Une fois arriver dans la pièce, elle remarqua la jeune fille sur le lit.

-Qui est-elle ? Demanda Isane.

-Une jeune fille que j'ai sauvé, elle se faisait agressé dans la rue. Elle est dans un salle état.

Isane s'approcha et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. La jeune fille frissonna, et sa respiration était rapide. Isane posa sa main sur le front de la fille inconsciente, et pris ces constante. Son pouls était rapide et sa tension artérielle basse.

-Elle était en grave hypothermie lorsque tu la trouvé ? Demanda la Kotetsu

-Oui, en stade deux.

-Sa température et remonter, mais elle reste en légère hypothermie, en stade un. Fit Isane. Il faut la laisser se réchauffer doucement et ne pas accélérer ou forcer le choses. Elle enleva la couverture du corp meurtris de la jeune fille.

-Yoruichi tu peux m'aider s'il te plait. Il faut enlever ces vêtements. Je dois vérifier si elle n'a pas de blessure graves.

-Bien sûr.

Yoruichi releva doucement l'adolescente, pendant que Isane lui hotta ces vêtements. Une fois fini Yoruichi la recoucha délicatement. Puis Isane observa les divers contusions, ecchymoses et hématome sur son corps. Yoruichi replia les vêtement de l'adolescente. Et les posa sur son bureau.

-Les blessure sont toutes superficielles. Tant mieux. Tu aurais du coton du désinfectant et des bandages ? Demanda Isane.

-Bien sur. Répondit Yoruichi, puis elle revint avec ce que la jeune femme au yeux gris.

Isane désinfecta les blessures puis les bandas. Mais l'adolescente commença à bouger. Elle tremblait, était en sueur et gémissait. Isane regarda Yoruichi.

-Elle semble cauchemarder. Je vais essayer de la calmé. Dans son état elle ne dois pas stresser. Attend moi ici, je vais chercher le sac dans ma voiture. Surveillequ'elle ne fasse pas de mouvement qui pourrait lui nuit. Fit Isane avec un regard triste en regardant le jeune fille. Puis elle se leva du lit et se dirigea dehors.

L'adolescente au cheveux de jais secoua légèrement sa tête en gémissant, Yoruichi s'approcha du lit, s'asseya et posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille en lui les caressant doucement. La jeune fille semblait légèrement ce calmer mais pas complètement. Isane arriva alors dans la pièce. Yoruichi se releva, et Isane se remit sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune fille.

-Ça devrait la calmer pour le reste de la nuit. Fit Isane en sortant une petite bouteille en vers de son sac. Elle pris une seringue et fixa l'aiguille, ensuite Elle mit une dose du produit dans cette dernière. Elle pris ensuite le bras de la jeune fille et lui injecta le calmant. L'adolescente se calma de suite et arrêta de bouger.

-Tu à vue ça Yoruichi ? Fit Isane en montrant le poignet de l'adolescente. Il y avait une cicatrice horizontale au niveau du bas du poignet. Au niveau des veines principales.

-Tentative de suicide ? Demanda Yoruichi avec un regard sérieux.

-Oui, pas de doute, à la vue de l'emplacement et à la profondeur des cicatrices.

-Je vois… Soupira Yoruichi

Isane reposa sa main sur le front cette dernière. Sa température était toujours basse. Elle frissonnait et sa respiration était toujours rapide. Elle habilla la jeune fille avec des vêtementd que Yoruichi lui avait passé. Puis remit doucement la couverture sur son petite corp.

-Elle devrait aller mieux dans les prochaines heures. Fit Isane en se relevant.

-Descendons, elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Repris Isane en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Oui. Répondit Yoruichi en sortant elle aussi de la pièce. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

Une fois en bas Yoruichi prépara deux tasse de café. Isane et elle s'installèrent à la table. Et Yoruichi posa la tasse devant la Kotetsu.

-Merci Isane. Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire.

-On n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Répondit la jeune infirmière. Comment la tu trouvé ?

-Pendant que je rentrait du travaille, elle a courue devant ma voiture, en plein milieu de la route. Elle était poursuivi par plusieurs hommes. Lorsque je suis arrivé elle était à terre, dans cette état, et l'un des hommes s'appretait à la violé. Je les ait mis Ko, et après je l'ai amené ici.

-Toujours aussi forte et aussi bon coeur à ce que je vois. Fit Isane avec un léger sourire. Et il semble que tu ai retenue les cours de médecine que je t'ai donné.

-Tu crois quoi. Répondit Yoruichi avec un large sourire. L'hypothermie et l'un des premiers truc que tu m'a appris.

-Certe. Fit Isane avec un léger rire. Mais pourquoi la tu amené ici et pas à l'hôpital ?

-Vue les circonstances dans lesquels je l'ai trouvé, je préfère attendre qu'elle se réveillé et lui demander. Répondit Yoruichi en buvant son café.

-Tu a certainement eu raison. De plus en l'examinant j'ai remarqué de nombreuses cicatrices de plusieurs année différente. Le genre qui peuvent venir de violence domestique.

-J'ai aussi remarqué. Pauvre petite. J'espère que ce n'est pas ça. Fit Yoruichi avec un regard triste. Bon tu devrais rentrer chez toi Isane, Il est tard et ça fait déjà plus d'une heures que tu est ici.

-Ah oui. Fit elle en regardant l'horloge. Tu a raison. Mais avant je vais voir comment elle va. Répondit Isane en se relevant de la chaise. Elle alla à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte, en veillant à ne pas réveiller le jeune fille. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'asseya doucement sur le lit à côté de l'adolescente toujours inconsciente. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Puis elle attrapa son poignet et pris ses constante. Tout était revenue à la normal. Et sa respiration était était hors de danger. La Kotetsu se releva et recouvra la jeu en fille à la peau pâle. Avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Comment va-elle ? Demanda Yoruichi une fois Isane redescendue.

-Mieux, sa température interne et corporelle est redevenue normal. Elle n'a plus de frissons et sa respiration c'est stabilisé. Elle est hors de danger. Elle a surtout besoin de repos maintenant. Son corp est épuisé. Fit Isane.

-Je vois, je te remercie Isane, je te le redevrait. Fit la Shihôin avec un léger sourire.

-Mais ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Isane. Je suis infirmière, et je fais des études pour être médecin. Il est normal que je t'aide quand il s'agit de mon domaine. Fit le jeune femme au cheveux argent avec un léger sourire. A une prochaine fois.

-A la prochaine. Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte.

La Shihôin monta à l'étage et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Elle se changea en pyjama et enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et peigna ses cheveux. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle alla et le décrocha

-Yoruichi ! Merci bien pour la vent que tu m'a laissé ! Fit la voix de Kukaku très frustré.

Yoruichi regarda alors l'horloge il était plus de minuit passé.

-Ah oui, zut. Pensa Yoruichi

-J'espère que tu a une bonne raison de m'avoir laissé attendre une heures dehors à poiroter. Fit Kukaku en se calmant.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Répondit Yoruichi.

-Quoi comme empêchement ? Demanda Kukaku plus calmement. Yoruichi devait avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir oublié.

-Ça serait long, vien demain que je t'explique.

-Très bien Yoruichi. Soupira Kukaku.

-A demain alors.

-A demain. Puis Kukaku raccrocha.

Yoruichi bailla. Elle était exténué par la journée qu'elle avait eu.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Pensa Yoruichi. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre voir l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Et s'approcha du lit. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement. Yoruichi ressortie de la pièce et referma la porte. Elle redescendue à l'étage du dessous. Elle alla à la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Elle alla dans son frigo et pris des oeuf. Et elle se fit une omelette. Un fois qu'elle a fini elle débarrassa. Puis elle alla se coucher dans le canapé. elle mis son téléphone en charge et se coucha. Épuisé, elle s'endormit de suite.

Le lendemain matin. Yoruichi se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il était au environ de 6h du matin. Elle se leva du canapé et s'étira. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Puis alla voir dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte mais fut surpris de constater que la jeune fille avait disparue. Le lit était fait proprement. Et ces vêtements était plié, et posé à la place où était précédemment ceux de la jeune fille. Sur ce dernier avait été déposée un petit bout de papier. Elle le pris et le lue. L'écriture était légèrement tremblante

A suivre ….

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D ca serait simpa de laissé un petit commentaire ca me ferait plaisir à la prochaine :3 rendez vous au prochain chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour ça fait longtemps xD désolé voilà la suite j'espère que ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à laissez des avis. Bonne lecture :D**_

 _ **Chapitre 3: Une vie éphémère.**_

 _Le lendemain matin. Yoruichi se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il était au environ de 6h du matin. Elle se leva du canapé et s'étira. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se coiffer. Puis alla voir dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte mais fut surpris de constater que la jeune fille avait disparue. Le lit était fait proprement. Et ces vêtements était plié, et posé à la place où était précédemment ceux de la jeune fille. Sur ce dernier avait été déposée un petit bout de papier. Elle le pris et le lue. L'écriture était légèrement tremblante._

 _«Merci de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir pris soins de moi, je vous en serais toujours redevable, mais je ne peux me permettre de rester. Merci»_

 _Yoruichi passa la main dans ses cheveux pourpre puis soupira._

-Elle est pas en état de sortir par ce froid. _Pensa Yoruichi en regardant par la fenêtre. L'adolescente n'avait pas de vêtements chaud. Elle chercha comment la jeune fille avait pu sortir puis elle souvient._

 _-_ Idiote, j'avais oublié de fermer la porte d'entré à clef hier _. Ce réprimanda elle mentalement. Elle voulait chercher la jeune fille, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle ne savait rien d'elle. Elle soupira de défaite. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle regarda l'heure, elle devait se dépêcher d'aller au travaille. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au événements qui avait eu lieu précédemment, elle se rappela du visage terrorisé de la jeune fille, lorsque l'homme coupa sa chemise, un visage apeuré, mais surtout un visage traumatisé, elle avait un air stoïque jusqu'à qu'il coupé sa chemise ou apparemment des peur enfouis on resurgi, douleur, peur, souffrance. Tout ses sentiments étaient lisible dans son regard. Même si Yoruichi avait empêché quelques chose d'horrible d'arriver à la jeune fille, elle voulait savoir comment elle allait physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le pouvais pas. Elle soupira, elle avait vraiment peur que la jeune fille soit instable psychologiquement, elle avait appris à lire chaque mouvement du corp humains, à décrypter chaque petit geste, expression, et cette jeune fille était traumatisé. Et le fait qu'elle ai fuis dans la matinée n'a fait que confirmer ses dire. Elle avait commencé des études de psychologie, avant que son père lui lègue l'entreprise. Elle se leva se prépara et partit au Boulot. Puis elle pris sa voiture et se dirigea au bureau Shihõin, elle savait qu'une journée fatigante l'attendait._

 _Une fois la journée terminée, elle rentra et se laissa tomber avec un lourd soupire de fatigue, aujourd'hui était une journée épuisant et chargé. Elle se détendit dans le canapé. Toute la journée la jeune fille avait hanté ses pensé, elle voulais savoir comment elle allait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité, soudain elle se rappela du portefeuille que la jeune fille avait laissé chez elle. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une des poche du pantalon de la jeune fille au cheveux de jais, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre, elle se leva et alla le chercher à la cuisine, elle ne voulais pas l'ouvrir avant, elle avait même l'intention de ne jamais l'ouvrir elle voulait juste lui rendre simplement, mais elle n'avait pas le choix pour lui rendre maintenant. C'était un petit porte monnaie sobre, noir avec une fermeture dorée. Elle l'ouvrit, en premier ce trouver la carte d'un petit restaurant, sûrement une carte de fidélité. Elle préféra ne pas trop fouillé, et se contenter de cette carte._

 _-_ Soi fon… _Murmura Yoruichi en lisant le nom sur la carte._ C'est un jolie mais aussi triste nom, abeille brisé. Puis elle continua de lire la carte _.…_ 15 ans seulement ?! _Fit elle étonnée en voyant La date de naissance de la jeune fille. Puis elle vit l'adresse d'adolescente, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop vieille._

 _Elle se leva et regarda l'heure il était 18h, il ne faisait pas trop tard elle décida d'y aller. Elle alla dehors et mit le contacte, l'adresse ne se trouvait pas loin. Une fois arrivé elle se trouvait devant une petit maison sur deux étages, elle était délabré. Elle sortit de la voiture, elle vérifie la boite au lettre, cette dernière portait les nom Shihao Fon et Shaorin Fon, mais pas le nom Soi Fon, mais elle savait que ça devait sûrement être ici. Elle alla et toqua à la porte. Après un petit instant cette dernière s'ouvrit. Derrière la porte était un homme d'âge moyen, mal rasée, il puait l'alcool, il était loin d'être accueillant. Il était plutôt maigre, grand, les cheveux noir et les yeux d'argent, il était vêtu d'un sweat shirt et un jogging. Il la regarda d'un regard sombre. Elle se retient d'insulter l'homme et essaya de paraître le plus calme possible._

 _-_ Puis-je voir Soi Fon, s'il vous plaît _. Fit elle d'une voix neutre._

 _-_ Vous êtes une amie ? _Fit il d'une voix menaçante. Il lui lança regard encore plus sombre._

 _-_ Non je veux juste lui rendre son portefeuille que j'ai trouvé. _Fit elle stoïque._

-Très bien donnez le moi _. Fit il de sa voix froide._

 _Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait un regard sombre, cruel, dénué de sentiment._

 _-_ Non, je voudrais le lui donner en personne. _Répondit elle froidement_

 _L'homme Jura sous son souffle._

 _-Soi, Vient ici ! Cracha t'il en regardant vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étages._

 _Yoruichi fut choqué par la haine dans ses paroles._

 _Une jeune fille au cheveux de jais descendit les escaliers, hésitante. Elle regarda doucement pour voir la cause de son appelle puis se raidir lorsqu'elle vue une femme à la peau sombre._

 _Yoruichi fut choqué par l'apparence de la jeune fille qui l'approchais, elle était très pâle, ces vêtements était abîmé, elle était mal coiffée. Lorsque la jeune fille remarqua Yoruichi elle fut choqué, puis recula d'un pas, avant d'essayer de s'arranger rapidement. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux avec ses main puis souffla et s'approcha de la porte d'entré. Elle baissa la tête lorsque son père la regarda d'un air méprisable. Puis il partit sans un mot, laissant les deux femmes à l'entrée Soi détourna son regard des yeux d'or de la personne en face d'elle._

 _Yoruichi la regarda avec un regard triste, puis elle adoucit son regard et se baissa, appuyant ses mains sur ces genou pour mettre la hauteur de la jeune fille un peu plus courte._

-Hey… N'ait pas peur. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

 _La jeune fille hésita puis se tourna vers Yoruichi, la femme à la peau matte perdit son sourire a vue du visage meurtri de la jeune fille. Il y avait les traces des blessures qu'elle avait reçu ce fameux soir mais aussi de plus récente._

 _-_ Que t'est il arrivé ? _Demanda la noble d'un ton un peu plus sérieux._

 _Soi se raidit légèrement à la question. Elle détourna à nouveau le visage._

 _-Je suis tombé…. Enfin. Que voulez vous ? Demanda la jeune fille froidement, Yoruichi remarqua bien le venin dans sa voix._

 _Elle soupirant faiblement et se redressa, elle affiche un doux sourire. Puis elle sortit le portefeuille de sa poche._

 _-_ Tiens, tu la laisser chez moi _. Fit elle d'une voix douce_

 _La jeune fille la regarda, les yeux choqué puis fit un pas en arrière et détourna le regard._

 _-_ Je suis désolé… et je vous remercie infiniment. _Fit elle simplement_.

 _Yoruichi la regarda doucement_

 _-_ Ne t'excuse pas. _Souffla elle doucement_.

 _La jeune fille la regarda. Puis elle pris le portefeuilles que la jeune femme lui tendait._

-Merci.. _Murmura elle. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se tourna rapidement. Elle regarda son père. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Yoruichi._

-Je… Désolé j'ai des choses à _faire. Merci de me l'avoir ramené. Fit elle d'une voix froide en détournant à nouveau le regard. Yoruichi se pencha un peu en avant et parla près de l'oreille de la jeune fille._

-J'aimerais que tu m'appelle plus tard s'il te plait. _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Puis, discrètement, elle mit dans la main de la jeune fille, un petit morceau de papier, avant de reculer._

-Il faut éviter de perdre ces affaires en pleine rues. Fait plus attention maintenant. _Fit elle d'une voix plus forte._ Bonne soirée. Puis avec un signe de main elle s'éloigna.

 _Soi fon sentie une main d'homme sur son épaule, son corp se raidit encore plus qu'il était déjà. Elle ferma comme à son habitude toute ses barrière mentale. Puis elle ferma la porte._

 _Yoruichi elle monta dans la voiture. Elle appuya ses bras sur le volent et se pencha en avant avec un air plus sérieux. Elle regarda à travers le pare brise. Elle espérait que la jeune fille l'appellerait. Elle savait très bien que cette dernière lui avait mentie sur ses blessures. Mais elle ne voulais pas remué le couteau dans la plaie. Elle soupira et mit le contacte._

 _Une fois chez elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à nouveau. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche puis alla dormir._

 _Dans la nuit, Soi fon regarda le papier dans sa main, dessus était un numéro de téléphone. Elle serra la morceau de papier, dans sa mains, de toute ces force, mais ces muscles meurtri et épuisé l'en empêcha rapidement. Elle sentait la rage et les larmes monté à ces yeux. Elle jeta le morceau de papier à la poubelle._

-Personne ne peux m'aidé _. Pensa elle alors que ces larmes coulaient librement sur ces joues, mélange à la teinte rouge du sang de ces blessures._

 _Le lendemain matin, Yoruichi alla au boulot, après s'être préparé comme à son habitude. La journée passa. Et Yoruichi ne reçu aucun appelle. Jours après jours toujours rien. Au bout du cinquième jours elle décida de retourner voir la jeune fille. Elle salua Nanao et partis. Elle se dirigea directement vers chez la jeune fille. Mais sur le chemin elle passa près d'une falaise. La route n'était éclairé que par la faible lumière de la lune. Soudain elle remarqua une personne sur le bord de la falaise, une jeune fille, à quelques centimètres du bord. La lune lui permettait de distinguer l'éclat de larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se mit sur le bord de la route et sortie de la voiture. Le ciel se dégagea, faisant filtrer la lumière de la lune plus fort, laissant apparaître distinctement la silhouette d'une jeune fille au cheveux de jais, des tresses mi longue, une peau pâle, un petit corp, des yeux d'argent. En reconnaissant l'adolescente Yoruichi fut choqué._

 _Soi fon, sur le bord de la falaise fixait la lune, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, mais elle n'essaya pas de les arrêter comme à son habitude, sachant que ce serait la dernière fous qu'elle en verserait, elle n'avait pas peur, pas de regrets, elle se sentait soulagé, enfin tout allait se terminer, sa douleur physique mais surtout mental. Tout autours d'elle n'était que souffrance et désespoir. Elle n'avait rien qui la rattachait à ce monde. Elle aurait voulue avoir une vie normal, paisible, entouré d'amour. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le pourra jamais. Ces larmes éclatèrent sur le sol pour ne devenir plus qu'éphémère, disparaissant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, au contacte du sol froid. Comme elle. Elle voulait disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle souria en regardant la lune au loin, elle représentait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré, si proche mais pourtant si loin, apparaissant la nuit mais disparaissant le jours. Comme son être. Elle regarda les ténèbres du ciel, comme les ténèbres dans son coeur, elle n'a jamais connue la lumière, elle a toujours connue les ténèbres d'une vie faite de larmes et de sangs. Elle pris une légère inspiration et s'approcha encore plus du bord. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas de regrets, elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit un second pas, et puis un troisième avant de laisser son corp chuté librement, elle sera enfin libre…_

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Excuser moi sincèrement, j'ai complétement oubliée de publier les chapitre sur se site web je vais me dépêcher de rattraper mon retard ! :)**_

 _ **Redit:**_ _ **Je bien de voir qu'il y a eu un bug avec les chapitres il y avait des mots n'importe des phrase voulais plus rien dire etc. Je m'excuse pour ce qui ont lie le chapitre. J'espère que vous relirez celuis la qui n'a pas ce genre re d'erreur :)**_

 _ **hapitre 4: Le début d'une nouvelle vie.**_

 _Elle pris une légère inspiration et s'approcha encore plus du bord. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas de regrets, elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit un second pas, et puis un troisième avant de laisser son corp chuté librement, elle sera enfin libre… Mais au moment où elle commença à vaciller vers l'avant une main lui attrapa fermement le poignet, et la tira violemment loin du bord. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, elle était serré dans une étreinte. Elle était tellement choqué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle sentit deux mains dans son dos la serrer fortement contre le corp devant elle._

 _-_ Sa va pas la tête ou quoi _?! Fit brusquement une voix._

 _Soi Fon reconnue de suite a qui appartenait cette voix. Que faisait elle la ?_

 _Elle se sépara brusquement du corp devant elle, la poussant en arrière. Elle recula brusquement elle aussi, mais la jeune femme l'avait assez éloigné du bord, pour éviter qu'elles ne chute par accident._

 _-_ Pourquoi êtes vous intervenu ?! _Cria la jeune fille la tête baissée et les poings_

 _-_ Calme toi Soi Fon. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu allait faire _? Fit Yoruichi d'une voix calme_

 _-_ Parfaitement ! J'y ai réfléchis depuis longtemps et c'est mon choix définitif… _Sa voix devenait tremblante et son corp fut pris par de léger hoqueters, elle avait toujours les poings serrés et la tête baissée…_ C'est mon seule choix ! _Cria elle. On pouvait entendre, dans sa voix, ses larmes, mais surtout le désespoir et la souffrance._

 _Yoruichi la regarda tristement. Elle s'approcha doucement, mais la jeune fille recula, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord. Yoruichi s'arrêta alors._

 _-_ Sache que ce le suicide n'est jamais le bon choix. Il y a toujours une autre solution. Une personne ne veut jamais mourir. Elle veut juste que sa souffrance cesse. Et cela semble le seul moyen. Mais non, il y a toujours d'autre solution. Cette personne ne veut pas mourir, au contraire, elle veut vivre de tout son coeur. Mais la souffrance devient trop insupportable, au point où cette décision devient le seul choix possible. Mais tu veux vivre, tu veux juste ne plus souffrir et je ferai tout pour t'y aider. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce, elle arborait un regard sérieux mais doux._

 _Soi Fon la regarda choqué, cette femme avait parfaitement raison. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Sauf une partie. La jeune fille leva à nouveau ses yeux larmoyant vers les yeux d'or de la jeune femme._

 _-_ Non ! Il n'y a aucune autre solution ! _Cria elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues._ Je ne supporte plus cette douleur… je veux juste que tout cesse. Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer. _Fit la jeune fille en faisant des pas en arrière, vers le bord. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle n'a pas remarqué le femme arriver à ses côtés. Puis elle sentit une chaleur sur sa joue. Sa tête tourna violemment sur le côté, mais la douleur était quasiment inexistante, tellement elle avait l'habitude. Elle ne bougea pas, choqué, La jeune femme venait de la claquée. Yoruichi posa doucement ses deux mains sur les joues dans la jeune fille et tourna sa tête de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontraient._

 _-_ Soi Fon _… Murmura elle d'une voix douce. La jeune fille était encore choqué._ Arrête de penser comme ça, tout le monde peut goûter au bonheur, et toi aussi. Je ferai tout pour ça. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. _Mais elle fut coupé par la jeune fille au cheveux corbeaux. Qui claqua c'est main loin d'elle._

 _-_ Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la sympathie. _Repris Yoruichi sérieusement._

-Un mot fantaisie pour définir la même chose _. Rétorqua Soi Fon._

 _-_ Arrête de te méprendre. _Mais elle fut à nouveau coupé par la jeune fille._

 _-_ Alors pourquoi ?... Pourquoi faite vous tous ça pour moi ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Alors pourquoi faite vous tout ça pour une inconnue ? _Demanda elle d'un murmure fébrile en baissant les yeux. Yoruichi reposa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'adolescente. Et se baissa à sa hauteur, la regardant dans les yeux._

 _-_ Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais disons que je ne peux pas supporter de voir une jeune fille souffrir, surtout au point d'en arriver à ce stade. Personne d'innocent ne mérite cette souffrance. Même si je ne peux pas changer le monde, si je pouvais au point sauver une personne ma vie serait comblé et aurait enfin un sens. mais surtout, quand je te vois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens le besoin de te sauver, de te sortir de cette enfer. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir comme ça. _Fit Yoruichi d'un regard doux, elle remonta sa main, et essuya avec son pouce les larmes de la jeune fille. Puis elle l'attira doucement contre elle. Elle la serra dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. La jeune fille se laissa faire, et retourna l'étreinte en plaçant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et en la serrant_

 _-_ Voila…. Laisse toi aller, ne te retiens pas…. _Murmura la jeune femme à la peau tan, près de l'oreille de la jeune fille au yeux d'argent. Elle enleva sa veste et la posa sur le petit corp dans ces bras. Puis elle caressa doucement son dos dans de doux cercle. Et plaça son autre main sur les cheveux corbeau de cette dernière. Soi Fon laissa se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur réconfortante, toute ses larmes retenue coulèrent, elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et se laissa pleurer librement, elle se sentait si pitoyable, mais en même temps elle se sentait si bien, enfin libéré, soulagé. Elle sentie une puis deux goutte d'eau. Il à pleuvoir. Même le ciel pleurait avec elle pensa elle. Elle pleurait, ne sachant pas pour combien de temps, mais la jeune femme à la peau tan resta à la consoler tout ce temps. Finalement la jeune fille s'endormit, épuisé par toute ses larmes._

 _Yoruichi avait toute la patience du monde pour attendre que les sanglots de la jeune fille se calmèrent, sans la brusquer, elle attendra tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que cette dernière soit enfin soulagé de ses larmes. Elle sentit les goutte d'eau sur sa peau. elle leva la tête et remarqua la pluie._

 _-_ Quel cliché _… pensa elle. Après un long moment elle remarqua que les sanglots de la jeune fille s'atténuèrent, sa respiration sanglotante ralentissait, son corps saccadés commença à se détendre et que ses muscles arrêtèrent de convulsionner. Elle baissa ses yeux pour remarquer que la jeune fille s'était endormie d'épuisement. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle brossa les cheveux du front de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant pour deposer un chaste baissé tendre sur son front._

 _-_ Tu ne serra plus jamais seule... _Murmura elle. Elle glissa un bras sous les cheveux de la jeune fille, et un autre sous ses jambes. Puis la leva délicatement dans ses bras. Elle regarda, son visage paisible, mais tâché par les marques de larmes et quelque légères marque de coup, qui n'étaient pas visible au premier coup d'œil. Elle plaça la tête de la jeune fille au creux de son cou. Puis se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle remarqua aussi que la jeune fille était légère, trop légère, mais elle comptait bien s'occuper de tout cela aussi. Elle plaça délicatement la jeune fille sur le siège passager. Puis s'installer dans le siège conducteur. Et se dirigea vers sa maison. Une fois arrivée elle installa la jeune fille endormis dans son lit. Elle l'essuya et changea ses vêtements froids et humides. Elle remonta délicatement la couverture sur l'adolescente endormie. Elle deposa un chaste baissé sur son front et sortit de la pièce. Elle alla prendre une douche pour se réchauffer puis elle s'installa sur le canapé. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en regardant le plafond. Elle décida de contacter une amie qui pourra l'aider à comprendre la jeune fille. Elle pris son téléphone et lança le numéro._

 _-_ Oui Allô ? _Fit une fois calme et douce à l'autre bout du fil._

-Coucou Retsu c'est Yoruichi _. Fit Yoruichi. Retsu était une amie qu'elle avait rencontrée à la faculté de psychologie. Elle était de 3 ans son aînée._

 _-_ Oh, Bonjour Yoruichi. Comment va tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien merci, tu avait une raison spécifique de m'appeler ? Tu m'appelle pas souvent ses dernier temps.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te déranger, tu un travaille tellement remplis. Mais si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te demander de l'aide. C'est un cas particulier

-Comment ça et de l'aide par rapport à la psychologie ?

-Oui, vue que tu est médecin et psychiatre je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider, dit moi. Quel est le problème ?

-C'est vraiment un cas particulier, je t'expliquerai plus en détails plus tard, mais en gros j'ai recueilli une jeune fille, elle semble craintif et traumatisé, mais elle se referme sur elle même. J'aimerais que tu m'aide à voir pourquoi elle est traumatisé. Elle semble aussi en pleine dépression. Il y a un peu loin d'une heure elle a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais je l'en ai empêché. U _n silence s'installa._

 _-_ Je vois… Elle doit vraiment être mal si elle a essayé de se suicider Je suppose que tu veux que je vienne l'examiner ?

-Oui, mais indirectement au point au début, et plus directe si le besoin en est. Que tu vienne observer son comportement.

-Bien sur, je comprend, quand veux tu que je vienne ?

-c'est possible Dimanche ? Car je ne travaille pas et toi non plus je suppose.

-Oui, ça me va. Alors à dimanche et prend bien soin d'elle.

-Super merci, toi aussi. Bonne soirée.

-Merci ça ma fait plaisir de te parler. Bonne soirée. _Répondit Unohana, puis elle raccrocha. Yoruichi appela ensuite Sa secrétaire personnelle._

 _-_ Yoruichi-san _? Fit la voix de Nanao_

 _-_ Coucou Nanao, je voulais te prévenir que demain, pour des raisons personnelles, je ne serai pas au bureau, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait de t'occuper de mes dossier, je te le vaudrait vraiment _._

 _-_ Bonjour, bien sur que non, ça ne me dérange nullement. Je comprend, j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

-Merci beaucoup Nanao. Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette charge supplémentaire. Et ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Ne vous excusez pas, et vous ne m'imposez rien, c'est mon travaille de vous aider et de vous assister. Tant mieux si ce n'est pas grave. Vous vouliez autre chose ?

-Non, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

-D'accord, alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne journée Yoruichi-san.

-Merci toi aussi, repose toi bien. _Puis Yoruichi raccrocha. Elle soupira et posa le téléphone sur la table basse. Elle alla se faire un petit repas, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Elle se demandait si elle devait réveillé l'adolescente pour manger ou si elle devait la laisser se reposer. Finalement elle décida de la laisser se reposer. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle monta dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, sans un bruit, et regarda si cette dernière dormait toujours, ce qui était le cas. Elle referma la porte puis alla s'endormir sur le canapé._

 _Le lendemain matin lorsque le soleil se leva, et que ses doux rayons traversaient les rideaux, la jeune femme se réveilla. Elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle se leva et se prépara un café, elle regarda l'heure, il était 7h du matin. Elle se changea et prépara le petit déjeuner. Puis elle monte à sa chambre, la jeune fille dormait toujours. Elle décida de la laisser encore se reposer, si elle dormait ses qu'elle en avait vraiment besoins. Elle mit une partie du petit déjeuner de côté, pour lorsque Soi se réveillera. Les heures passèrent. Et lorsque qu'il fut midi. Elle décida d'aller la réveiller. Elle retourna dans la chambre sombre, et s'asseya délicatement sur le bord du lit, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement._

-Soi… _murmura elle d'une voix douce._

 _La jeune fille gémissa et ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le temps d'émerger elle se redressa en position assise. Yoruichi lui souria doucement. Soi Fon la regarda encore embrumée. Puis ses souvenirs lui revenaient lentement. Elle soupira._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce._

 _-_ Bonjour. _Répondit Froidement la jeune fille._

 _-_ Ça va être long d'avoir sa confiance. _Pensa Yoruichi en soupirant intérieurement._

 _-_ Quel heures et t'il ? _Demanda l'adolescente_

 _-_ Il est midi d'ailleurs je pense que tu a faim nan ? Tu veux manger quelque chose.

 _La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Ce qui fit sourire Yoruichi_

 _-_ Très bien, tu te sent en état de te lever ou tu veux que je t'amène le petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Mais d'abord je voulais vous demander- _Mais Soi fut interrompu par la jeune femme à la peau tan._

 _-_ Ont parlera après que tu aies mangée _. Rétorqua Yoruichi avec un léger sourir, tout en se relevant._ Alors tu es en état de te lever ou pas ?

-Je pense. _Rétorqua la jeune fille. Elle se mit debout mais vacilla compte tenue de sa faiblesse. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'êtres aussi faible. Mais elle n'avait rien mangé depuis quelques jours, et cela se faisait ressentir sur son corp. Lorsqu'elle vacilla Yoruichi la rattrapa rapidement. Son regard devint sérieux. Elle devinait bien que la jeune fille était tellement faible c'était cause de malnutrition au vue de comment elle était légère et pâle. La jeune fille se redressa debout._

 _-_ Tu es sur que tu veux rester debout, je peux t'amener le déjeuné ici. _Fit Yoruichi_

 _-_ Ça ira c'était juste un léger vertige, je me suis juste relever trop vite. _Répondit Froidement la jeune fille. Puis elle avança vers la sortie de la chambre. Elle remarqua qu'elle était en pyjama. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme dont d'ailleurs elle ne connaissait pas le prénom._

 _-_ Oui sont mes vêtements ? _Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

-Je les aient mis à laver, ils sont entrain de sécher. Tu pourra les remettre dans quelques heures. _Fit la jeune femme au yeux d'or. Soi Fon soupira. O uis Yoruichi s'approcha de cette dernière et la guida vers la cuisine, elle attentif, près à rattraper à jeune fille si elle vacillait à nouveau. Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, qui se trouvait à l'étage en dessous la jeune fille s'asseya sur une des chaise du comptoir._

 _-_ Désolé je n'ai pas de table, normalement je vie seule ici. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire tout en mettant une main dans ses cheveux._

-Aucun problème, je vous remercie déjà de votre accueil. _Répondit calmement la jeune fille._

 _-_ Ne me remercie pas. Tu bois du café cacao ou du thé ?

-Du thé s'il vous plaît euh… _Hesira Soi_

 _-_ Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Yoruichi. _Fit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire_

 _-_ S'il vous plaît Yoruichi. _Fit la jeune fille._

 _Yoruichi préféra ne pas lui dévoiler son nom de famille étant donné que c'est l'un de plus connue du Japon et que la jeune fille risque de prendre peur._

 _-_ Très bien. _Répondit Yoruichi en allant préparer du thé._ Fruit rouge ça te va ?

-Oui oui je ne suis pas difficile. _Répondit l'adolescente au cheveux de jais._

 _Yoruichi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasse, une de café et une de thé. Elle les dépose sur le comptoir. Mais la jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensé, au point de ne pas remarquer le retours de Yoruichi._

 _-_ Soi ? _Fit elle doucement. Cette dernière releva brusquement la tête vers la personne qui venait d'appeler son nom._

 _-_ Ca va ? _Demanda Yoruichi, en s'asseyant en face de cette dernière._

-Oui, je réfléchissais juste. Merci. _Répondit Soi en buvant son thé_.

-Pour le petit déjeuné, ça te va de la brioche ?

-Oui bien sur. Merci.

 _Puis elle la jeune fille mangea tranquillement. Une fois fini Yoruichi débarrassa, ne laissant que les deux tasse. Elle retourna s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Elle pris un air sérieux et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux._

-Bon maintenant il faut qu'on parle. _Fit elle d'une voix douce_.

~a suivre~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5: Un lien renforcé**_

 _Puis elle la jeune fille mangea tranquillement. Une fois fini Yoruichi débarrassa, ne laissant que les deux tasses. Elle retourna s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille. Elle pris un air sérieux et la dans les yeux._

-Bon maintenant il faut qu'on parle. _Fit elle d'une voix douce_.

 _Soi Fon détourna le regard et souffla. Elle savait qu'elle devrait passer par la. Mais personne l'oblige à tout dire, voilà ce qui la rassurait._

 _-_ Que voulez vous savoir Yoruichi ? _Demanda elle en la regardant._

-Pour commencer. Que faisais tu ce soir la, toute seule dans la rue en pleine nuit ? _Demanda Yoruichi doucement. Elle voulais juste savoir quelques trucs primordials. Elle cherchera plus profond avec Unohana._

 _-_ Je me suis disputé avec mon père, et je me suis donc enfuis de la maison pour être tranquille. Et une bande de voyous m'ont trouvé. Voilà tout _. Fit Soi Fon d'une voix neutre. Elle ne mentait pas. Cela était la vérité. Elle avait fuis à cause de son père. Mais elle avait pas besoin de dire la cause précise._

 _-_ Je vois, et comment et la relation avec ton père ? Je l'ai trouvé très froid. _Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Elle décida d'être directe. Mais sans brusquer l'adolescente._

 _-_ Il n'a jamais été proche de moi. Voilà tout. Je suis une fille. Ce qu'il n'a jamais aimé.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

-Non. _Répondit elle froidement. Mais Yoruichi ne le crus pas une seconde._

 _-_ Si la question te gêne trop dit le moi. Mais pourquoi étais tu sur le point de faire ça hier soir ? _Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Elle observa le comportement de la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière resta stoïque. Yoruichi n'arrivait pas à lire la moindres expressions. Elle les cachait trop bien._

 _-_ Je préfère ne pas y répondre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aider, je vous en suis énormément reconnaissant. _Elle se tourna vers l'horloge._ Je suis désolé. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Mon père va s'inquiéter.

 _Yoruichi soupira. Elle espérait qu'Unohana aurait de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Mais elle ne voulais pas emmener la jeune fille chez son père._

 _-_ Tu es sur ? Tu sais, tu peux rester chez moi. Je pense pas que tu a envie de rentrer. _Fit elle en se levant._

 _-_ Ne vous en faite pas pour moi. Je dois rentrée c'est tout. _Au fond, elle aurait tout fait pour rester plus longtemps. Mais elle savait que plus elle rentrait tard, pire elle subirait. Et elle préférait que tout ça ce finisse le plus tôt possible._

 _Yoruichi soupira, puis elle acquiesça. Elle ne voulais pas amener la jeune fille chez elle. Mais savait qu'elle n'en avais pas le choix._

-Très bien mais tu peux m'appeler ce soir ? Et si il y a quoi que ce soit, previen moi d'accord ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je ? On se connais a peine. _répondit froidement Soi en se levant elle aussi._

-Oui, ont se connais a peine. Mais je t'ai aider à deux reprises. Alors je demande juste cela. J'aimerais qu'on apprennent à se connaître.

 _Soi Fon soupira et acquiesça._

-Pourrais tu passer chez moi dimanche, j'aimerais que l'on discute un peu. _Fit Yoruichi doucement, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente qui fut surprise, et qui après quelques secondes, claqua la main tan loin. Yoruichi s'attendait à un geste comme cela. Elle voulait avoir la confiance de la jeune fille et l'aider, peu importe le temps que cela prendra._

 _-_ Je viendrais dimanche. _Fit Froidement la jeune Soi._

 _Yoruichi pris son manteau et ses clefs. Elle monta à sa chambre et pris une deuxième veste._

 _-_ Tien il fait froid dehors, et puis, elle est trop petite pour moi. _La femme au yeux dorée tendit une petite veste en cuire blanche. Soi Fon accepta, et remercia la femme. Puis elle partir en silence. Une fois arrivé Soi se leva et sortit de la voiture. Elle se tourna_

 _-_ Merci et à dimanche. _Fit elle d'une voix neutre_

 _-_ Je t'en pris, mais si il y a quoi que ce soit prévient moi. D'accord ?

 _La jeune fille souffla et acquiesça avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle entendit la voiture partir._

 _Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra comme elle entra. Elle souffla et ouvrit la porte. Elle avança, mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle était plaquée contre le mur, par la gorge. Elle haletait pour l'air. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda la figure devant elle. Une figure qui la dégoûtait plus que tout. Elle le regardait avec un regard de haine pur._

 _-_ Que faisais tu Shaolin ?! Tu part pendant deux jours, sans un mot. Je te rappelle que tu dois être ici tout les soirs ! Je te loge, et nourrit. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?! Tu va le regretter. Tu ne le refera plus jamais. Tu va apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de faire attendre ton père. _Fit il en resserrant son emprise sur sa gorge._

 _Il sentait l'alcool. Il était ivre. Elle le savait bien. Cette odeur, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Son père lui donna soudain un violent coup dans l'estomac. Il la lâcha, et elle tomba à terre. Serrant son ventre dans la douleur intense. Il lui donna un second coup de pied dans le dos. La faisant tomber sur le côté. Elle ne cria pas, ne pleura pas. Elle s'était fait la promesse, il y a longtemps, de ne jamais lui donner ce plaisir. Il l'attrapa par le col, et l'épingla à nouveau contre le mur. Elle ouvrit un oeil, et le regarda. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Avant de la saisir par les joues et de la forcer à se tourner vers lui. La il l'embrassa de force. Elle essaya de se débattre mais n'y arriva pas. Elle était paniquée, terrorisée. En sentant ses lèvres contre les sienne. Elle ouvrit ses yeux dans le choque. Elle avait envie de vomir dans le dégoût. Elle ferma les yeux et se débattait, mais en vain. Soudain il la lâcha et elle tomba à nouveau à terre. Il la frappa d'un violent coup dans le ventre. Sous le choque, elle ne put se retenir, et vomis. La douleur était tel, qu'elle en avait la nausée. Il la pris par les cheveux et la releva. Une fois debout. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la surface dur derrière elle. Soudain tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle sentie un coup dans ses côtes, lui faisant expulser l'air de ses poumons dans de violentes quintes de toux. Mais il la saisissant par la gorge, serré._

 _-_ Tue moi… _Pensa elle._

 _Il la frappa à nouveau dans le visage et la laissa tomber à terre, avant de partir sans un mot. Elle était couché par terre, recroquevillé contre elle. Elle souffrait. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Mais la douleur dans ses poumons était trop puissante. Elle se leva doucement, tout tournait et elle avait des vertiges. Elle arriva à se diriger dans sa chambre. Mais une fois la porte fermé. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente._

 _Plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couché par terre. Son corp était endolories. Elle se releva en position assise, douloureusement. Elle regarda son téléphone, elle était inconsciente pendant toute la nuit. Elle se leva doucement. Et se dirigea vers son lit ou elle se coucha. Elle resta comme ceci toute la journée. Puis s'endormit. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, lorsque son téléphone sonna ,elle regarda l'écran de ce dernier. Elle soupira. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait donné son numéro à Yoruichi. Elle répondit._

 _-_ Oui Allô ? _Elle même fut surprise par sa voix faible._

 _-_ Soi, c'est Yoruichi. Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sur. J'en ai pas l'impression.

-Ca va. Pourquoi avez vous appeler.

-On est dimanche, ont avait convenue de se voir. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi. _Soi Fon fut choqué. Il était déjà dimanche. Mais elle avait perdu le décompte du temps._

 _-Désolé, j'avais oublié. Je me prépare et j'arrive. Je serai là d'ici une heure._

 _-_ Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Non, j'aimerais marcher un peu.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui oui. Merci de proposer. À tout à l'heure. _Puis elle raccrocha. Elle soupira. Et se leva. Elle était rester dans sa chambre pendant deux jours complet. Elle avait même pas faim. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle se leva, mais siffla dans la douleur. Son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. À ce rythme elle deviendra stérile. Et elle le savait. Elle avait déjà de nombreuse périodes de retard sur ses cycles. Elle alla silencieusement à la salle de bain et fit couler une douche. Après s'être laver. Elle se changea. Elle essaya de cacher ses contusions, et hématomes. Puis elle soupira. Et sortit en silence. Son père, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, dormait encore. Elle avait mal. Mais à force de bouger la douleur s'atténua. Puis elle se dirigea vers la maison de la Shihōin. La douleur dans ses membres se calmait. Mais pour sa douleur au ventre, c'était le contraire._

 _Yoruichi, elle, était en attente pour Unohana. Elle était aussi inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, sa voix était faible. Soudain elle entendit la sonnette. Elle se leva et ouvrit. Il y avait un femme au cheveux corbeau, tressé, elle avait un visage calme. Et un sourire chaleureux. Elle l'invitation à entrer._

 _-_ Bonjour Unohana. _F_ it Yoruichi avec un sourire.

-Bonjour Yoruichi-san. _Fit Retsu avec un sourire chaleureux. Yoruichi la conduit à la table ou elle s'assirent toute les deux. Elle servie deux tasses de thé._

 _-_ Alors pourrais tu mieux m'expliquer la situation ? _Fit Unohana_

 _Yoruichi lui expliqua en détail la situation de la jeune fille. Les circonstances dans lesquels elle l'avait retrouvé ect._

 _-_ Je comprends mieux. Elle a besoin d'un soutien psychologique, d'un pilier, sinon elle va s'effondrer et tenter de mettre fin à ses jours a nouveau. Je vais essayer de trouver d'où vient son mal être. Tu a dit qu'elle a des marques de violences domestiques ? _Yoruichi acquiesça._ Cela expliquerait son état. Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être autre chose. Pourquoi cherche tu t'en a savoir son mal être ? _Demanda Unohana d'une voix calme._

-Je veux l'aider. Je pense que je la compare un peu à moi. Après la mort de ma soeur. Je me suis effondré. Mais ma mère a été la pour me remonter, pour me soutenir. Mais elle, elle n'a personne. Donc je compte bien essayer de prendre ce rôle.

-Je comprends parfaitement. _Fit Unohana avec un sourire doux. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

 _-_ Ce doit être elle. _Fit Yoruichi en se levant, la femme plus âgée, en fit de même._

 _Yoruichi ouvrit la porte, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le visage meurtris de l'adolescente. Cette dernière détourna le regard. Unohana elle aussi pris un air sérieux, au visage de la jeune fille. Elle observait ses moindre gestes, le fait de détourner le regard, de baissé la tête._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit l'adolescente. Yoruichi la pris doucement par le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur._

 _-_ Bonjour Soi. Ça va ? _Demanda elle, une lueure inquiète dans ses yeux. Soi Fon leva les yeux vers elle._

-Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai un peu chercher un homme dans la rues. Voilà tout. _Elle menti. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver d'excuses. Alors préférable inventé une cause. Unohana s'approcha avec un sourire doux. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux, et se mit à la hauteur du petit corp. Et passa une main sur sa joues doucement. Puis elle se releva._

-Je suis Retsu Unohana. Une amie de Yoruichi. Ravie de te rencontrer Soi Fon. _Fit Unohana avec un doux sourire._

 _-_ Bonjour Unohana. _Répondit elle poliment._

 _Yoruichi les amena à la table. Soi Fon remarqua que la table n'était pas présente la fois précédente._

 _-_ Que veux tu boire ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un doux sourire._

 _Soi Fon la regarda, à vrais dire elle avait trop mal, et trop la nausée pour manger ou boire quoi que ce soit. Sachant que la douleur avait encore empirée. Mais elle essaya de ne pas le faire paraître._

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif. _Yoruichi la regarda perplexe._

 _-_ Rien du tout ? _Demanda Yoruichi. La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. La femme a la peau tan était inquiète pour l'adolescente. Elle était extrêmement pâle. Encore plus que la dernière fois. Elle avait un bras autour de son ventre. Elle semblait un peu plus maigre. Et encore plus déprimée. Unohana, elle, pouvoir déjà en dire long sur le comportement de l'adolescente, ses gestes, ses réactions. Elle pouvait déjà en conclure que la jeune fille était soumise, et apeurer._

 _-_ On pourrait discuter ? D'un peu de tout et de rien, juste pour faire connaissance. Ne t'en fais pas pour Unohana, c'est une amie à moi depuis longtemps. Tu n'a pas a avoir peur avec elle. _Fit Yoruichi doucement. En s'asseyant._

 _-_ Si vous voulez. _Soupira Soi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle se sentait bien ici. Voilà pourquoi sa ne la dérangeait pas de rester._

 _-_ Tu habite avec ton père c'est ça ? Tu n'a pas d'autre famille ? _Fit Yoruichi._

 _-_ Oui, seul avec mon père depuis 4 ans. J'ai quatre frère et une mère. Mais ils sont en Chine, mon pays natal, pour les études de mes frères. Ma mère les a accompagné. Moi j'ai voulu rester ici. Donc je suis resté avec mon père. Ma mère vient nous voir pendant les vacance. Mais sinon je vis avec mon père. _Yoruichi remarqua que quand l'adolescente parlais de ses frères et de sa mère, son visage s'adoucit. Avant de revenir à son air froid._

 _Puis elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, pendant plus d'une heure. Même si sa douleur avait augmenté, elle ne laissa toujours rien paraître._

-Tu aime beaucoup lire j'ai remarqué ? _Fit Yoruichi avec un air doux. Elle avait appris beaucoup sur la jeune fille, et cette dernière semblait lui faire plus confiance. Mais la femme au yeux dorée, n'avait rien appris sur le mal être de la fille au yeux d'argents. Elle semblait éviter le sujet. Et la Shihōin ne voulait pas la brusquer._

-Oui j'adore ça. Mais je peux rarement lire. J'ai très peu de livre. _Fit Soi Fon. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec les deux femmes. Oui, elle adorait la lecture, mais ne pouvaient pas lire, car elle n'avait que deux livres chez elle, personne ne lui en achetait, elle n'en avait pas les moyens elle même. Et elle n'était pas scolarisé. Elle allait parler, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain un violente pique de douleur à l'estomac. La faisant se plié en deux, et gémir de douleur. Yoruichi se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille en souffrance. Avant de se mettre à genou à côté de la chaise. Tout en posant une main sur son dos. Unohana aussi se leva rapidement, et se mit à coter de la jeune fille. Elle était psychologue. Mais aussi médecin._

 _-_ Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Yoruichi hâtivement. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Soi Fon ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux serré dans la douleur. Elle souffrait autant qu'au moment où elle avait reçu le coup._

 _~A suivre~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5: Sourire sincère.**_

 _Elle allait parler, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain un violente pique de douleur à l'estomac. La faisant se plié en deux, et gémir de douleur. Yoruichi se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille en souffrance. Avant de se mettre à genou à côté de la chaise. Tout en posant une main sur son dos. Unohana aussi se leva rapidement, et se mit à coter de la jeune fille. Elle était psychologue. Mais aussi médecin._

 _-_ Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Yoruichi hâtivement. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Soi Fon ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux serré dans la douleur. Elle souffrait autant qu'au moment où elle avait reçu le coup._

-Merde… _Pensa elle. Elle avait souvent des douleurs soudaine comme ça. Mais en temps normal, elle est seule. Elle aime pas se montrer faible. Elle inspira doucement essayant de se calmer._

 _Elle sentie Yoruichi posé une main sur son dos. Et lui parler, mais elle n'arriva pas à lui répondre. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et remarqua Unohana en face d'elle. Elle continua de respirer calmement. Mais la douleur resta de même. Elle se força à se détendre, à détendre ses muscles, elle se mit en arrière, appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Un bras toujours sur son ventre. Dans ses moments là elle haïssait son père plus que tout au monde. Elle pris de profonde inspiration._

-Soi Fon répond moi. _Fit la voix inquiète de Yoruichi en passant une main sur son épaule. L'adolescente Souffla._

-Ce n'est rien… Ça va passer tout seule. J'ai l'habitude. _Fit elle calmement, les yeux toujours fermés. La douleur ne s'atténua pas pour autant. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Unohana plus proche d'elle cette fois._

-Tu a un hématome important, et tes muscles sont tendue. Ne me ment pas, tu a été frappée au ventre n'est ce pas ? _Fit elle avec un regard sérieux._

 _Soi Fon serra les dents et détourna le retard elle sursauta et gémissa légèrement lorsque la douleur fit un nouveau pique. Elle hocha positivement la tête à Unohana. Cette dernière se leva sans un mots et se dirigea vers Yoruichi. Elle parlait mais la jeune fille au cheveux de jais, n'entendait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle était trop concentré sur la douleur. Après peu de temps, Unohana arriva et lui tendit un verre d'eau, avec une petite pillule. Soi Fon la regarda méfiante._

-Prend ça, ne t'en en fait pas je suis médecin. Cela calmera ta douleur. _Fit elle avec un sourire doux. Soi Fon pris le médicament avec un léger merci marmonner._ Maintenant tu dois essayer de te détendre. La douleur devrait passer rapidement. _Fit la femme médecin en se mettant à genou devant la chaise. Elle leva légèrement le tee-shirt de la jeune fille. Révélant un hématome violacé important sur presque tout la surface de son ventre. Yoruichi grimaça et se tourna vers Soi._

-Pourquoi tu me la pas dit avant ? _Fit elle sa voix inquiète, mais aussi légèrement frustré_.

-J'en voyait pas la peine. _Fit elle Froidement._

-Qui ta fait ça ? _Demanda Yoruichi doucement en se mettant à la hauteur de la jeune fille._

-Comme je l'ai dit j'ai eu une petite confrontation dans la rue. Ça vient de la.

-Quand ? _Demanda la femme à la peau tan._

-Aujourd'hui. _Répondit elle en détournant les yeux._

-Non, la blessure et plus ancienne, au moin 48 h. _Fit Unohana. Soi Fon soupira, la douleur s'atténua doucement, jusqu'à être quasiment inexistante._

-Soi Fon dis moi, dis moi qui te frappe. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en posant le dos de sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se releva brusquement._

 _-_ Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Ce sont mes problèmes ! _Cria l'adolescente, les poings et les dents serré._

-Si Soi, personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant doucement._

 _La jeune fille serra les dents et détourna le regard._

-De quoi elle se mêle. Ça ne la regarde pas. Pensa _elle énervé._

 _-_ C'est ton père ?

Cette question fit déclic dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux choqué. Comment avait t'elle devinez ? Elle serra encore plus les poings. Elle était pas encore prête à y faire face elle décida donc de faire la chose la plus simple pour elle, mais pourtant ce qu'elle ne fait jamais, fuir. Elle se tourna et rapidement sorti de la maison. Yoruichi fut choqué par son geste. Elle courut dehors mais ne la vit nul part.

-Merde. _Jura elle en fronçant les sourcils._

-Calmez vous Yoruichi. _Fit la voix calme d'Unohana derrière elle. Elle Souffla et rentra dans la maison ._

 _-_ Qu'a tu réussi a apprendre sur elle ? _Demanda Yoruichi en s'appuyant contre un mur._

 _-_ Je peux déjà dire par son comportement physique, qu'elle est soumise, elle a peur constamment, elle est toujours sur ses gardes. Elle a construit des murs autour de son coeur. Elle est dure et froide pour éloigner les personne d'elle et n'accorder sa confiance à personne. Elle veut rester seule. Elle dit qu'elle n'a besoin du soutien de Personne. Mais au fond inconsciemment elle en besoin. Mais elle et trop fière pour se l'avouer. Elle vit dans la peur et la crainte. Et lorsque vous avez parlez de son père. Vous avez inconsciemment toucher un point sensible, un point qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à affronter. Elle a donc choisis la meilleur option pour ne pas y faire face. Fuir. Quand à ses blessures. Elle mentait lorsqu'elle vous a trouvé une excuse. Elle ment très bien, elle sait très bien cacher la moindre expression. Le moindres gestes qui pourrait trahir ses sentiments. Elle en a l'habitude. Et une chose est certaine, elle est battue par son père. Mais elle ne veut l'aider de personne. Car elle n'a surement jamais connue ça. Elle est en dehors de sa zone de confort, Mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour elle, tant qu'elle ne vous permet pas de l'aider. Il faudra d'abord avoir sa confiance. _Fit Unohana les sourcils froncé, l'air pensif._

-Je vois… _Répondit Yoruichi._ Je te remercie Unohana.

-Si je peux me permettre, là cela dépasse le domaine personnelle, c'est un délit. Alors j'espère que tu fera les bons choix.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas Retsu. _Fit Yoruichi en se redressant du mur, un léger sourire._

 _La journée se finisa après de longue heures de réflexion. La Shihōin pris son téléphone et lança le numéro de Soi._

 _Soi Fon était chez elle, blotti dans son lit. Son téléphone vibra en face d'elle. Elle le pris et regarda le nom. Il s'agissait de Yoruichi. Elle soupira et posa le téléphone loin avant de se tourner._

-Pourquoi veut elle tellement m'aider. On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours. Alors pourquoi ? Ça ne la regarde pas ce qui m'arrive et pourtant… _Elle sera le cousin prêt d'elle et enfouis son visage dedans tout en soupirant._ Je devrais peut être m'excuser pour mon comportement, elle ne me mérite pas.

 _Yoruichi soupira et raccrocha avant de poser le téléphone sur la table basse._

 _Deux jours plus tard. Yoruichi était chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit soudain toqué. Elle se demandait qui ça pouvait être. Elle alla à la porte et ouvrit. Dernier cette dernière se trouvait Soi Fon, elle souria doucement._

-Entre. _Fit elle en se décalant pour lui permettre d'entrer._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit elle en entrant._

 _-_ Bonjour Soi. _Répondit elle_. Tu veux boire quelques chose ?

 _L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête._

-Je t'ai appelé une vingtaine de fois, j'étais inquiète après que tu soit partie comme ça. _Fit Yoruichi en s'asseyant dans le canapé, elle invita la jeune fille à en faire de même. Cette dernière s'assit à coter de la femme à la peau tan._ Elle Souffla.

-Je voulais vous présenter des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, partir sans un mot, et ne pas répondre au téléphone.

 _Yoruichi la regarda et souria doucement. Elle remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait aucune marque d'ecchymose ou de contusion._

-Ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'a besoin de t'excuser. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix calme. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Cette dernière détourna le regard gênée. Ce qui fit légèrement rire Yoruichi. Qui ne connaissait pas cette face de sa personnalité, tellement mignonne._

 _Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter, l'adolescente mangea chez Yoruichi avant de rentrer chez elle._

 _-_ Merci pour votre accueil. _Fit la fille au cheveux de jais en s'inclinant, sur la pas de la porte._

 _-_ Ne soit pas si gênée. Je t'en prie. Repose toi bien. On se voit demain. _Après quoi, la plus jeune partie_

 _Une fois chez elle, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait Yoruichi elle se sentait mieux. Sa présence était réconfortante. Elle s'endormir calmement._

 _Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla à cause des rayon du soleil tapant sur son visage. Elle gémissa et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait hâte d'aller chez Yoruichi. Elle se sentait tellement bien la bas. Ses dernier temps son père était plutôt calme. Il ne buvais pas trop._

 _Elle s'habilla et descendit sans un bruit avant de quitter la maison. Après trente minutes de marche elle était chez la femme plus âgée. Pour Soi Fon. Elle la faisait un peu penser à une deuxième mère. Elle sonna et rapidement la porte s'ouvrit._

 _-_ Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit elle_

 _Yoruichi la fit entrer. Elle était contente que l'adolescente lui faisait confiance. Elle venait de plus en plus chez elle. Et était de moin en moin tendu. Même si pour le moment elle n'avait encore jamais sourie. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle n'avait, ses dernier temps, plus de marques de violences et elle avait repris un peu de couleur. Elle mangeait mieux. Et paraissait moin déprimer, ses idée suicidaire avait pris du recule et elle semblait aller mieux._

 _-_ Dit Soi, quand je suis venue chez toi ma première fois. Pourquoi ton nom n'était pas sur la boîte au lettre.

-Si il y est. _Fit Soi Fon en se retournant. Vers la femme à la peau tan. Yoruichi la regarda perplexe._

 _-_ Soi n'est pas mon vrais prénom, mais un surnom que j'ai pris. Mon nom officiel est Shaolin. _Fit Soi Fon en enlevant son manteau._

-Hum… Shaolin, ça te va bien, pourquoi à tu changée ? _Demanda Yoruichi en s'asseyant._

 _Soi Fon se figea à la question, et détourna le regarda. Yoruichi décida de changer de sujet._

-Tu a pris du poids ou c'est moi ? _Fit elle en posant ses main sur les hanche de la jeune fille. Qui se raidit au geste._

 _-_ Yoruichi ! Arrêtez ! _Cria elle gêné_

 _-_ Ne me vouvoie pas, tu peux me tutoyer. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire. Elle poussa la jeune fille sur la canapé, cett dernière était sur le dos. Yoruichi au dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de la femme plus âgée._

 _-_ Yo… Yoruichi ! Je ne peux pas vous tutoyer ! _Fit elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager._

 _-_ Ohhh vraiment tu en es sur ? Elle _souria espièglement et commença à frotter les hanche de la jeune fille apparemment très chatouilleuse. Cette dernière rigola et bougea dans tous les sences._

-St…. Stop ! Arrêtez ! _Cria elle entre ses rires._

 _-_ J'ai dit quoi ? _Fit Yoruichi avec un large sourire. Toujours au dessus d'elle sur le canapé._

 _-D'a… d'accord d'accord arrête Yoruichi ! Fit elle vaincu. Yoruichi la lâcha et la plus petite repris doucement son souffle. Puis elle regarda Yoruichi avec un sourire sincère. La femme à la peau tan se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Soi se figea surprise, mais elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Yoruichi considérait Soi comme une petite sœur maintenant. Et Soi la considérait un peu comme une mère. Yoruichi se releva et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille avant de la tirée debout._

-Tu a un sourire magnifique, tu devrais sourire plus souvent. _Fit Yoruichi doucement._

 _Soi Fon gênée, détourna le regard. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle alla et le décrocha._

-Shì de ? Fit _elle au téléphone. Yoruichi regarda surprise, elle ne connaissait pas cette langue._

 _-_ Muqïn ! _Fit elle avec un large sourire, ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle était heureuse de parler à sa mère._

 _-_ Japonais ? Si tu veux. Comment va-tu ? _Fit Soi Fon enfin en japonais. Yoruichi était complètement perdu._

-Moi très bien, tout ce passe bien ici, ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ?

 _-_ Quoi tu vien pendant les vacance? _Son sourire s'élargisa._ Super ! J'ai hâte, ils viennent aussi ? Oh super alors ! Merci. Je suis impatiente. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on c'est pas vue. Bisous je t'aime. _Puis elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Yoruichi, un visage détendu._

-C'était quelle langue ? _Demanda Yoruichi complètement perdu_

 _-_ C'est ma langue maternelle, c'était du chinois. C'était ma mère. Elle passe me voir pendant les vacances avec mes frère. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire._

 _-_ Tu les aime beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

 _-_ Oui, c'est ma seul famille.Ça faisait six mois que je ne les avaient plus vue.

-Donc ils viennent dans 3 semaines ?

 _Soi Fon acquiesça._

 _-_ Je suis contente pour toi. _Fit elle en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais vu un telle sourire sur le visage de la petite que lorsqu'elle a répondu au téléphone._

 _-_ Bon, on mange quoi ? Hum.. tu aime quoi ? _Demanda Yoruichi en se tournant vers la cuisine._

 _-_ J'aime le poisson. _Répondit elle gêné._

 _-_ D'accord alors on mangera ça. _Fit la femme à la peau tan en souriant à la jeune fille._ Tien d'ailleurs regarde sur la table, ça te permettra de t'occuper pendant que je cuisine. _La fille au yeux d'argent se dirigea vers la table, sur laquelle se trouvait un petit sachet. Elle pris ce qui avait dedans et fut choqué._

-Tu ma dit que tu aimais cette auteur, alors j'ai pensé que ça te plairait. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire tendre. Soi Fon tenait un petit livre dans ses main, même si ce n'était qu'un livre. Pour elle, il représentait énormément de chose. Elle se tourna vers la femme au cheveux pourpre, choquer._

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger rire._

 _-_ Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Fit elle avec un large sourire. Elle alla et s'asseya sur la canapé, puis commença à le lire._

 _Yoruichi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement à sa réaction. Elle se tourna et commença le repas_

 _~A suivre~_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Changement ?**_

 _-_ Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Fit elle avec un large sourire. Elle alla et s'asseya sur la canapé, puis commença à le lire._

 _Yoruichi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement à sa réaction. Elle se tourna et commença le repas._

 _Soi était plongée dans son livre, mais ses pensées dérivent vers Yoruichi._

-Je n'ai mentionné que rapidement cette auteur dans une de mes conversation pourtant elle l'a retenue. Un simple détails comme ça, elle y a tenue compte et s'en est souvenue.

 _Elle souffla et continua à lire. Yoruichi, elle, était au fourneaux. Elle cuisinait tranquillement le repas, elle se retourna de temps en temps, voyant toujours la jeune fille assise dans le canapé à lire. Elle était heureuse que le cadeau plaise à cette dernière, elle avait peur qu'elle se soit trompé, mais apparent non. Après une heures de cuisine le repas était près. Elle se retourna vers Soi, mais remarqua que cette dernière s'était endormis. Elle sourit doucement, et s'approcha du canapé, elle s'asseya sur ce dernier, a coter d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit corp, et la secoua doucement. Cette dernière gémit et posa son bras sur ses yeux._

-Le repas et pres. Il faut se lever maintenant…. _Fit la femme aux yeux dorer doucement_

 _Groggy par le sommeil, Soi se tira dans une position assise. Elle soupira et regarda Yoruichi. Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers la table._

 _-_ Tu vien, ça va refroidir.

 _Soi Fon s'étira et se leva avant de s'asseoir à table._

 _-_ Merci pour le repas. _Fit elle à la femme au yeux dorée._

 _-_ Je t'en pris, maintenant mange. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire, puis les deux mangèrent._

 _Les deux mangèrent dans un silence agréable. Une fois débarrasser Soi décida de retourner à la lecture. Yoruichi elle rangea la vaisselle, la jeune fille lui avait proposé son aide, mais elle avait refusé. Après qu'elle eu fini, elle s'installa à côté du petit corp. Soi Fon tourna son attention vers elle._

-Alors il est bien ? _Fit Yoruichi en se reposant en arrière sur le canapé jambe croisé._

-Hum.. _Fit Soi en hochant positivement la tête. Puis elle le posa sur la table, inconsciemment elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yoruichi, elle était épuisé elle n'avait pas pu vraiment dormir ses dernier jours. Voilà pourquoi elle c'est endormie avant le repas. La femme au yeux dorée fit légèrement surprise par l'approche douce de la jeune fille sur son épaule. Elle remarqua que cette dernière somnolait. Elle caressa sans un mot ses cheveux de jais, rapidement cette dernière tomba dans un doux sommeil. La Shihōin pris la couverture qui se trouvait à côté elle et couvra le petit corp endormie sur elle. Elle écarta ses mèches sombres de son visage pâle. Et regarda doucement le visage sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air exténué, la noble devina qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir ses dernier temps soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle le décrocha rapidement avant que cela réveille l'adolescente._

-Je suis actuellement devant ta porte. Mais tu ne semble pas m'entendre encore moin m'ouvrir. _Dit la voix lasse de Kukaku._

-Désolé je suis au salon, entre c'est ouvert. _Fit la femme à la peau mate._

 _Peu de temps après Kukaku entra dans le salon._

 _-_ Salut Yoru- _Elle se coupa lorsque remarqua le petit corp beeser contre son amie. Cette dernière se leva doucement en veillant à ne pas réveiller Soi. Elle la posa sur le canapé et la recouvra avec la couverture. Puis sortie dans la cuisine faisant signe à la Shiba de la suivre, ce que cette dernière Fit._

-Si tu te demande qui elle est, ce sera une longue histoire. _Fit Yoruichi calmement._

 _-Kukaku n'avait jamais vue Yoruichi être si douce avec quelqu'un avant, elle n'avait aussi jamais vue cette fillette. Elle soupira et sourit._

-Tu sais que je suis toute à ton écoute. _Fit Kukaku avec un large sourire_

 _-Un soir j'ai trouvé cette jeune fille dans la rue agressé et presque violé, j'ai arrêté ses agresseur puis je l'ai amener chez moi, Isane m'a aidé à la soigner elle était salement amoché. Mais le lendemain elle s'était enfuie. Quelques jours plus tard je la retrouve au bord d'une falaise à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Je l'en ai empêché. J'ai découvert qu'elle est battue voir même pire que ça par son père, depuis je suis à son écoute, elle vient souvent à la maison. J'essaye de l'aider, elle me fait pensé à une petite soeur. Elle n'a Personne d'autre que moi ici._

-Kukaku regarda Yoruichi d'un regard doux, puis dirigea son attention vers la silhouette endormie dans le noir, dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Je vois… pauvre gamine, elle n'a rien demandé… Peux tu m'expliquer plus en détail. _Yoruichi lui expliqua alors tout plus en détail._

-Sacrée histoire quand même. _Fit la Shiba une heure de discours plus tard._ Donc son nom est Soi Fon. Elle n'a que 15 ans. Si tu veux tellement l'aider tu pourrais contacter sa mère et lui expliquer.

-J'y ai pensé mais je ne préfère rien faire sans son avis. Ça pourrait empirer les choses. Et puis même- _Soudain elle fut coupé par la main de la femme au cheveux corbeau levé, puis elle montre la pièce d'à côté. Yoruichi se retourna et vit Soi encore groggy au pas de la porte. Yoruichi lui souria doucement._

 _-_ Alors Soi bien dormi ? _Cette dernière hocha la tête. Kukaku l'observa, elle avait une frange droite, des cheveux court cordeau, deux petites tresses à l'arrière de son dos, des yeux d'un gris profond, une peau très pâle, des cheveux corbeau, elle était vêtue d'un sweat un peu trop grand pour elle et d'un slime couleur sombre. Elle était petite. Mais elle avait un visage doux avant qu'elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Kukaku._

-Coucou Gamine, je suis Shiba Kukaku, une amie d'enfance de Yoruichi ravie. _Fit elle avec un large sourire. Soi Fon la regarda froidement, et lui serra rapidement la main._

-Je suis Soi Fon, euh… une... _Elle hésita sur les mots. Ne sachant pas quelle était sa relation avec la Shihōin._

 _-_ Ravie Soi Fon. _Fit elle avec un large sourire, elle remarqua que la jeune fille chinoise était très maigre, encore plus pâle, et qu'elle avait énormément de légères cicatrices. Son regard s'adoucit alors._

-Demain j'ai prévue une sortie avec Yoruichi, ça te dit de venir avec ? _Fit elle joyeusement. Soi regarda prudemment la jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux noir inégale, elle était vêtue d'une tenue débraillé, elle avait les yeux bleu observa le comportement de sa petite protégée. Elle agissait froidement, elle gardait ses distance, et était sur ses garde._

-Oui Soi, vient avec nous, ça serait super une sortie toute les trois. _Fit elle d'une voix joyeuse. Elle voulait faire sortir la jeune chinois car elle restait tout le temps à la maison, ou chez elle ou chez son père, qui n'était pas un lieu très saint. Elle avait demandé à Kukaku de sortir demain pour emmener la Fon avec elle. Mais elle avait omis de parler de la jeune fille à la femme intrépide. Soi Fon réfléchisa à l'idée, mais elle hésita énormément, ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie, même si elle ne l'admetrait pas, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle regarda la Shiba, mais soudain un froncement de sourcils puis un visage surprise apparaissait sur ses traits, elle remarqua que Kukaku n'avait pas de bras droit. De suite elle remarqua son erreur et détourna le regard elle entendit Kukaku soupiré._

-Hey enfant, pas la peine de réagir comme ça et de détourner le regard. _Fit la femme masculine, elle avait remarqué ou les yeux d'acier c'était posé. Elle posa son bras valide sur sa hanche. Soi la regarda alors._ Alors tu ça venir avec nous. _Soi détourna à nouveau le regard et ne répondit pas. Yoruichi et Kukaku se regardèrent inquiète. Puis finalement cette dernière hocha doucement ma tête en signe d'acceptation._

-Très bien, nous iron faires les magasin ensemble, tu a besoin de quelque vêtements neuf. _Fit Yoruichi avec un large sourire. Soi Fon se tourna hâtivement vers elle_

-Quoi ?! dans voulait être malpolis je ne peux pas accepter ça. _Répondit doucement l'adolescente. La femme au yeux dorée posa un doigt sur ses lèvre._

-Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, c'est décidé. _La plus jeune soupira dans la défaite._

-Très bien, je vais rentrer moi. On se voit demain.

-Bien demain à 8h. _Soi Fon hocha la tête elle pris sa veste en cuire et l'enfilla._ À demain, au revoir _Kukaku, Yoruichi. Puis elle partie, elle se dépêcha car il était déjà tard._

 _Lorsqu'elle rentra, son père l'attendait._

-Encore en retard Shaolin. Ou va tu tout le temps ?! _Fit son père encore et toujours ivre._

-Je prend l'air c'est tout. _Répondit elle Froidement._

-Je vois… _puis il s'approcha d' lendemain elle se réveilla couché sur le sol, elle se releva douloureusement. Elle alla à sa chambre pour appeler Yoruichi et lui dire qu'elle annule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, Yoruichi avait l'air si heureuse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua qu'elle n'avait que quelques légère marque superficiel sur le visage, il l'avait surtout frappé à la poitrine et au côtes. Elle soupira et doucement s'habilla, chaque mouvement était douloureux._

 _Yoruichi ouvrit la porte à Kukaku._

-Coucou Kukaku. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix enjoué._

-Coucou Yoruichi, l'enfant n'est pas encore la ? _Demanda Kukaku en scrutant la pièce._

-Non, elle est en retard, ce qui n'est pas son genre j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé. _Fit elle légèrement inquiète. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Il était indiqué Soi Fon._

 _-_ Coucou Soi. _Dit la femme à la peau tan._

 _-_ Je suis désolé du retard. Je suis presque arrivé. _Fit Soi._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on t'attend. _Puis Soi raccrocha._

-Elle arrive, mais elle a de nouveau cette voix. _Fit la Shihōin._

-Quel voix ? _Demanda Kukaku._

-Qui dit que quelques chose de mal s'est passé. _Fit Yoruichi._

 _Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte Yoruichi l'ouvrit et souria à la l'adolescente._

 _-_ Entre, il fait froid. _Ce qui fit cette dernière. Une fois entré elle enleva son manteau mais eu un léger tiquement à la douleur soudaine. Elle se tourna et fut rassurée que personne ne la vue. Mais ce fut faux, Yoruichi l'avait vue et fronça les sourcils. Elle remarqua aussi quelques marque sur son visage._

-Tout c'est bien passé Soi ? _Demanda elle sérieusement, Kukaku fut étonné par le soudain changement d'humeur de son amie, elle tourna son attention à la fillette, et fronça les sourcils, elle remarqua elle aussi les marques sur sa joue et près de son œil._

-Bien sur Yoruichi, pourquoi ? _Elle Fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris alors que si._

 _-_ Ne me ment pas. _Yoruichi posa doucement sa main sur les côtes de la jeune fille qui tressailli de douleur._

-S'il vous plaît laissez. _Fit elle un regard suppliant. Yoruichi n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer._

-Laisse moi au moin soigné les blessures. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce._

-Mais ça va nous retarder. _Rétorqua elle en regardant Kukaku qui lui lança un large sourire._

-Bien sur que non ! On a tout notre temps. _Fit elle joyeusement. En vraie elle avait mal pour la jeune fille. Aucun l'enfant ne devrait subir ça._

 _Yoruichi poussa doucement la jeune fille sur le canapé, et retira doucement son haut. Elle fut stupéfaite. Un énorme hématome recouvri ses côtés, elle avait des entailles comme du verre et avait de nombreuse éraflure. Elle remarqua que les marque était étalé jusque sous son soutien gorge ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle serra les dents dans la rage. Mais rapidement se calma. Soi détourna le regard, des larmes au yeux. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer si vulnérable. Yoruichi se pencha et délicatement la pris dans ses bras._

-Chut, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu restera chez moi jusqu'à que ta mère vienne d'accord. _Soi Fon était terrorisé à l'idée de rentrer chez elle, son père était rarement aussi violent que le soir dernière. Ils avait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son corp. Elle se laissa aller et pleura dans les bras de Yoruichi, cette dernière murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'adolescente. Tout en traçant des cercle doux sur son dos. Yoruichi leva les yeux vers Kukaku, cette dernière regardait la scène tristement. Elle ne voyait pas l'avant de l'adolescente, mais la vue de son dos était déjà largement suffisant. Elle alla à la salle de bain et pris le matériel de soin qu'elle amena à son amie. Yoruichi se sépara de Soi et la regarda dans les yeux, elle posa une main sur sa joue et essuya doucement ses larmes avec son pouces._

-Maintenant laisse moi m'occuper de tes blessures, la Fon acquiesça silencieusement. Yoruichi désinfectant et banda chaque plaie et entaille. Une fois fini elle remis son sweat enlever précédemment à cette dernière. Elle l'aida à l'enfiler.

-Tu restera ici d'accord, ton père ne saura pas où tu es, tu n'a rien à craindre. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._

-Tu sais pour ?! _Fit elle choqué. Yoruichi hocha juste la tête puis Soi soupira._

-Non mais je ne veux pas dérangé ! _Fit elle gêné quand elle réalisa ce que Yoruichi lui proposa_

-Chut d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. Je me sent seule un invité me fera du bien. _Fit elle doucement, la jeune fille au yeux d'argent soupira dans la défaite._

 _-_ Merci, merci beaucoup.. _murmura elle._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: Sentiments perdus.**_

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Murmura Soi doucement. Elle alla dans les bras de Yoruichi, il se sentait si réconfortant._

-Tu devrais aller te reposer dans la chambres. _Fit Yoruichi en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille, cette dernière rétorqua._

-Je ne veux pas gâcher votre sortie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris un congé de deux semaines, ont à le temps on pourra le faire demain. D'accord ? _Fit elle en se baissant à la hauteur de la jeune fille et en la regardant dans les yeux . Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête. Yoruichi la pris par la poignée et la dirigea à sa chambre._

 _-_ Tien, change toi avec ça et essaye de dormir, tu a vraiment une petite mine. _Soi la remercia, elle était épuisé et n'avait pas la force de riposter. Yoruichi sortie ensuite de la pièce et redescendit au près de son amie d'enfance_

-Désolé du dérangement. _Fit la jeune femme à la peau tan, un sourir d'excuse._

-Ne t'en fait vraiment pas pour ça. Tu sais tu ne pourras pas l'aider si elle ne le veux pas. Comme tu le fais je suis flic, et sans sa coopération tu ne pourras rien y faire. _Fit Kukaku._

 _Yoruichi soupira et s'appuya contre un mur les yeux fermé._

-Je le sais très bien, mais sa mère vient la voir dans une semaine, à partir de là je ferai en sorte que Soi lui explique. _Répondit la plus calme._ Bon je vais aller préparer la chambre d'ami. Tu es libre de partir désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien. _Fit elle en se redressant._

-Ca me dérange pas de rester. _Répondit la policière._

 _Plus tard Yoruichi alla dans sa chambre, la jeune fille était endormie dans son lit, elle semblait faire un cauchemar, elle était en sueur, et bougeait énormément_

-Papa s'il te plaît…Arrête je t'en prie… Ça fait mal, tellement mal … Arrête ! _Fit elle les larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés. Yoruichi sentit son cœur se briser à ses mots. Elle secoua doucement la jeune fille éveillé._

-Soi ce n'est qu'un rêve. _Lui murmura elle. Lorsque cette dernière se réveilla elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quelle était dans les bras de Yoruichi. Mais elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur réconfortante._

-Chut… tu es en sécurité, ici il ne t'arrivera rien. Lui _murmura elle d'une voix douce et rassurante._

-Merci… _Répondit elle en se calmant doucement, Yoruichi repris la paroles après un certain temps._

-Ta chambre est prête, vien je vais te la montré. _Elles se levèrent et la plus âgée la conduit à sa chambre._ Voilà. _Fit elle avec un sourire en arrivant dans la chambre. Soi Fon était stupéfaite, la pièce était immense, lumineuse. Elle_ _remarqua ses affaires rangé dans une petit commode. Mais surtout un petit chat en peluche sur son lit. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier_ et _le prit dans ses mains. Comparer à sa chambre chez son père qui n'était qu'une pièce sombre avec juste un lit, des mur blanc et un sol taché de sang, qu'elle se donnait souvent la peine de nettoyer, ici était tellement plus accueillant._

-Tu l'aime ? _Demanda Yoruichi appuyer contre l'encadrure de la porte. Soi Fon de dos hocha juste la tête. Yoruichi inquiète, s'approcha elle remarqua des larmes sur les joues de cette dernière._

 _-_ Hey ne pleure pas pour ca... _Fit elle avec un doux sourire. Pour une fois elle était heureuse de voir l'adolescente pleurer, car c'était des larmes de bonheur. Yoruichi la pris contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux._ Tu ne va pas pleurer pour chaques cadeaux que je te fait. _Fit elle avec un léger rire. Soi Fon se sépara et lui souria doucement._

-Merci beaucoup. _Fit elle avec un sourire doux et si sincères. Soi Fon posa le chat sur le lit. Elle avait dit une fois à Yoruichi qu'elle adorait les chat. Et celle-ci semblait y avoir prêtée attention. Cette peluche représente plus qu'un simple cadeau, elle représentait le bonheur, l'amour, le ressenti d'avoir un vraie foyer, tout ce qu'elle avait oublié. Elle essuya ses yeux. Et se tourna vers Yoruichi, elle remarqua que cette dernière était partie. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans le lit et se recroquevilla contre la peluche comme une enfant. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de devoir agir comme une adulte. Qu'elle avait perdu tout innocence. Pour une fois elle pouvait laissé tomber ce masque froid et mature pour ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la peluche. Puis elle soupira et se leva. Elle posa le chat en peluche sur la table de chevet et descendit rejoindre Yoruichi. Elle remarqua alors Kukaku toujours présente, mais aussi un homme, il était blond vêtu de vert. Il avait un chapeaux couvrant ses yeux. Lorsque ce dernier la vit, il leva son chapeau et lui fit un large sourire._

 _-_ Bonjour _. Fit il d'une voix enjoué_

-Bonjour. _Répondit elle froidement, elle pouvait déjà dire à son sourir sourir qu'elle ne l'apprécirait pas. Elle resta debout la, ne voulant pas s'inviter à la table._

-Hey Soi, vien ici. _Fit elle en tapant la chaises vide à côté d'elle. Cette dernière s'approcha alors. Yoruichi avait déjà parler de Soi à Kisuke et Kukaku, ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance._

-Donc Soi voici Urahara Kisuke. _Fit elle en désignant ce dernier._ Kisuke, voici Soi Fon.

-Enchanté. _Fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main. Mais cette dernière l'ignora._

-Tu lui fait peur Kisuke tu voie ! _Fit Kukaku avec un large sourir et en riant._

-Ohhh Soi tu me fait tellement mal. _Fit il avec un faux aire triste._

-Ne m'appelle pas Soi. _Fit elle d'une voix froide._

 _Yoruichi eu un léger rire au comportement de cette dernière. Mais aussi fut un peu étonné par son comportement froid. Mais elle avait toujours agi comme ça. La seule personne avec qui elle se laissait aller était elle._

-Kisuke est un ami à moi depuis qu'on est enfant comme Kukaku. Alors j'espère que tu t'entendra bien avec eux. _Fit Yoruichi à la jeune fille._

 _Kisuke observa la jeune fille. Yoruichi lui avait expliqué comme à Kukaku, elle ne voulais pas que par accident il dise quelques ou fasse quelques chose qui serait mauvais envers elle. Donc elle préférait les prévenir. Il pouvait voir les marques sur son visage, sur ses jambes car elle avait un short, et les marques sur ses bras. Soi Fon remarqua le regard de Kisuke sur ses jambes. Elle avait oublié qu'elle portait un short sans un mot elle se leva brusquement. Kukaku la regarda prendre congé perdu. Yoruichi, elle, avait compris la raison de son départ. Elle décida d'aller la voir. Elle s'excusa et monta dans la chambre. La elle trouva Soi à genou devant sa commode en train de chercher un pantalon mais en vain. Elle en avait emmener qu'un seul, ce dernier étant au lavage elle n'en n'avait pas d'autre._

-Ne t'en fait pas Soi. Personne te jugera. _Fit Doucement Yoruichi au pas de la porte, Soi avait pas remarqué sa présence. Mais elle avait honte, ses jambes était couverte d'hématomes et de contusions. Elle détourna alors le regard des yeux dorée de Yoruichi._

 _-_ Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit _. Fit d'elle d'une voix faible. Yoruichi s'approcha et se mit à genou à côté d'elle._

-Ne t'en fait pas, ici personne ne te jugera. _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Soi Fon soupira. Et se leva._

-Très bien. _Souffla t'elle. De toute façon elle n'avait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas de pantalon plus long. Yoruichi descendi en bas suivi de l'adolescente derrière elle. Soi Fon retourna à sa place sans un mots._

-Tu sais que tu a un visage très mignon ? _Fit Kukaku avec un large sourir, elle le pensait sincèrement. Cette dernière se mit à rougir. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Soudain le téléphone de Kukaku sonna, elle répondit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle regarda Yoruichi et soupira._

-Ganju à un problème avec les feux d'artifices. Ce gosse n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul. _Elle se leva et mit sa vaste._ On se voit plus tard. Prend soin de toi Soi. _Fit Kukaku à la jeune fille cette dernière la remercia et Kukaku partie._

-Tu viens de Chine Soi ? _Demanda Kisuke._

-Ne m'appelle pas Soi. _Cracha elle._ Mais oui de Chine.

-C'est un beau pays que ce qui t'a amené au ici ? _Demanda Kisuke._

-Je ne sais pas vraiment c'est mon père qui l'a voulue quand j'avais 5 ans. _Répondit Froidement Soi._

-Ohhh je vois. _Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant plusieurs heures. Le soir venue après le repas Soi alla à sa chambre. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte elle l'ouvrit et remarqua Yoruichi._

-Qui à t'il ? _Demanda cette dernière_

-Je suis venue te ramener un pyjama, certe le haut est trop grand mais le bas t'ira parfaitement. _Fit Yoruichi en lui tendant des vêtements._

-Je vous remercie. _Répondit elle en prenant les vêtements._

-D'ailleur j'avais dit quoi. _Fit elle en posant le doigt sur le front de la jeune fille._

-Hum … ? _Demanda cette dernière perplexe._

-Ce n'est pas vous mais tu. _Fit elle avec un doux sourire. elle se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baisé sur son front. L'adolescente n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contacte si proche mais au fond elle trouvait cela réconfortant._ Je vais changer tes bandages d'accord ? _La plus jeune acquiesça et enleva doucement son haut permettant l'accès à ses bandage. Elle se mit assise sur le lit et Yoruichi devant elle. Elle déroula délicatement les bandes._ Ça va déjà mieux que tout à l'heure je pense que demain on pourra les enlever, je te remet de la crème et se sera bon. _Une fois cela fait elle lui remit une bande propre._

-Maintenant repose toi bien, ont à une grosse journée demain, bonne nuit. _Fit elle d'une voix tendre._

-Bonne nuit Yoruichi. _Puis cette dernière partie. Soi Fon se coucha dans le lit, sous les couettes. Elle prit la peluches dans ses bras et la serra contre elle puis elle s'endormit._

 _Le lendemain matin Yoruichi, qui était lever avant Soi alla réveiller cette dernière. Elle entra mais se stoppa et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit Soi serrant la peluche contre. Elle était si mignonne, une enfant, elle avait l'aire paisible, vulnérable. Doucement elle s'asseya et secoua la jeune fille éveillé._

-C'est le matin, debout Soi. _Cette dernière gémit doucement. Yoruichi se leva et ouvrit le volet laissant les doux rayons du soleil pénétrer dans la pièce._

-Je dois aller à mon bureau réglé quelques problèmes, quand je reviens j'aimerais que tu sois prête. _Soi n'a jamais sut ce qu'était le boulot de Yoruichi, mais elle savait qu'elle travaillait comme femme d'affaires ou quelques chose comme ça. Elle se releva en position assise._

-D'accord. _Répondit elle simplement en se frottant les yeux._

-Super alors, le petit déjeuner et prêt en bas sur la table. On se voit tout à l'heure. _Après ça elle partie._

 _Une fois arrivé à son bureau elle alla voir Nanao._

-Hey Nanao. _Fit elle avec un large sourire en approchant cette dernière._

-Oh Yoruichi-san, ça faisait longtemps... depuis que vous avez pris vos congés longue duréeje crois? _Fit Nanao avec un léger sourire en s'inclinant légèrement._

-Oui, mais j'essaye quand même de te guider le plus possible depuis mon ordi a la maison hein ? _Fit elle avec un léger rire._

-Bien sur, c'est déjà plus qu'assez. Mais pourquoi êtes vous venu ? _Demanda Ise._

-Je suis venue voir comment se portait l'entreprise.

 _Soi, une fois habillé, descendi en bas. Sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait une tasse de thé, et tout sorte de petit truc léger. Elle sourit doucement à l'attention et mangea. Une fois cela fait elle alla se doucher, coiffé, et se préparer._

 _Elle s'installa sur le canapé une fois fini, elle alluma la télé et attendit. Quelques heures plus tard Yoruichi rentra enfin._

-Désolé du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à régler mais c'est fini. _Fit Yoruichi en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau._

-Ne t'en fait pas. D'ailleurs tu ne m'a jamais parlé de ton travail. _Fit Soi en se relevant._

-Ah oui. _Elle s'approcha de Soi et posa sa main sur sa tête._ Vien t'assoir on a un peu de temps je vais t'expliquer. Cette dernière acquiesça et s'asseya à côté de la plus âgée.

-Je suis l'un des pdg de l'entreprise Shihōin qui est l'une des plus grande entreprise du pays et même plus, donc mon rôle et de diriger l'entreprise et ses employés, je m'occupe du siège qui se trouve ici. Et mes parent de celluis le plus important, l'entreprise m'a était donné par mes parents. _Soi fut choqué._

-Mais tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps à t'occuper de moi. _Fit elle en se relevant._

-Soi… _soupira elle._ J'ai pris un congé, et c'est mon choix. Donc tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? _Fit elle doucement en se relevant elle aussi. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Yoruichi alla ouvrir._

-Coucou Kukaku. _Fit elle avec un large sourire. Kukaku lui donna alors une tape amicale sur le dos._

-Yo ! _Fit elle en entrant._

 _Soi soupira, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas la Shiba, mais elle avait du mal avec les gens tellement insouciant._

 _-_ Salut enfant ! _Fit elle à Soi elle lui donna aussi une tape amicale sur le dos oubliant momentanément ses blessures. Cette dernière siffla doucement de douleur se tenant l'épaule._

-Ah je suis vraiment désolée j'avais oublié ! _Fit elle sincèrement._

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. _Répondit Soi, Kukaku ce senti coupable, elle posa son bras gauche validé sur sa hanche._ Pour me faire pardonner je te payerais à manger. _Fit elle._

-Nan mais vraiment ce n'est rien. _Rétorqua Soi. Kukaku lui donne alors un léger coup sur la tête, beaucoup plus léger que ceux qu'elle donne normalement aux autre, mais bon la c'était un cas exceptionnelle._

-Tu dis oui et c'est tout. _Fit Kukaku, Yoruichi regarda de loin, avec un sourir amusé._

-Très bien… _Murmura Soi._

-Bon Kukaku j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire et ont peux y aller.

 _Yoruichi pris Soi par la main et la monta à sa chambre._

-Yoruichi ? _Demanda Soi perdue._

-J'ai oublié de m'occuper de tes blessures ce matin. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire doux, en mettant la jeune fille assise sur le lit._

-Nan mais c'est bon ne t'en fais pas ça ira. _Rétorqua Soi Fon, mais Yoruichi la fit terre en soulevant doucement le bas de son tee-shirt. Finalement la jeune fille céda et enleva son haut. La jeune femme enleva délicatement les bandage._

-C'est bon, je pense qu'il n'y a plus besoin de bande. Mais je vais quand même te remettre de la crème. _Soi Fon ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait l'habitude qu'on la blesse. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait soignée, personne ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle comme ça. Sa mère n'étant jamais là, elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Les seule fois où quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle, elle était encore enfant, c'était sa mère, elle était sur un vélo et avait chuté, elle s'était mis à pleurer et sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait embrassé le front en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée._

-Voila fini. _Soi sortit alors de ses pensées._

-Merci. _Fit Soi en se relevant._

 _Elles descendirent alors en bas._

-On peux y aller. _Fit la noble. La chinoise mit sa veste et suivi les deux plus âgée dehors. Elle allait enfin passer une journée d'adolescente normal._

 _~A suivre~_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: Jour calme avant la tempête.**_

On peux y aller. _Fit la noble. La chinoise mit sa veste et suivi les deux plus âgée dehors. Elle allait enfin passer une journée d'adolescente normal. Yoruichi monta dans le siège conducteur, Kukaku dans le siège passager, quant à Soi elle alla à l'arrière._

-On va aller au magasin de vêtements d'abord, acheter des vêtements pour Soi. _Fit Yoruichi_

-Euh Kukaku pourquoi à tu accompagnés ? _Demandais Soi, non pas que sa présence la dérangeait au contraire mais elle comprenait pas._

-Je connais énormément de personne ici, et puis même si on le dirait pas, je m'y connais énormément en vêtements. _Soi Fon ne pus s'empêcher de rire, Kukaku qui s'y connais en vêtements avec ses habille débraillé. Yoruichi et Kukaku ne pus s'empêcher de sourire au rire doux de Soi. C'est ce que Yoruichi voulais durant cette sortie, qu'elle oublie ses problèmes._

-Ça veut dire quoi ce rire au juste ? _Demanda ma femme au cheveux de jais inégale, avec un faux air énervé._

-Rien rien. _Répondit Soi avec un air innocent._

-Nous y voilà. _Fit Yoruichi en arrêtant la voiture. Les deux sortirent alors de la voiture suivi par la Shihōin. Elles étaient arrivées dans une petite boutique de vêtements_

 _-_ Prend ce qui te plaît Soi, d'accord ? _Soi hésita un instant._ Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir. _Dit Yoruichi en la regardant. Soi acquiesça et elle entrèrent. Après quelques minutes de balade dans le magasin, elle tomba sur une petite veste en cuire noir, elle avait un petit col haut noir. Yoruichi le remarqua et s'approcha_

-Elle te plaît ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un sourire, de suite Soi Fon recula_

 _-_ Nan mais c'est juste que … _balbutia elle._

-Ne t'en fait pas, prend la si elle te plaît. _Fit Yoruichi en prenant la veste dans ses mains._ Elle est jolie, elle t'irait super bien. _Soi détourna le regard gênée, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Soudain Kukaku arriva avec une petite chemise accompagné d'un petit gilet noir. L'adolescente regarda perplexe._

 _-Essaye voir ça s'il te plait. Fit Kukaku en lui tendant les vêtements. Cette dernière acquiesça. Quelques minute plus tard elle sortit de la cabine._

-Ca te va à merveille. _Fit Yoruichi avec doux sourir, cette tenue correspondait parfaitement à son corp._

-Me… merci…. _Fit elle en détournant le regard._

 _Quelque temps plus tard elle sortirent enfin de la boutique. Soi avait refusé quasiment tout ce qui lui plaisait. Mais Yoruichi les avait quand même pris._

-Merci beaucoup Yoruichi. _Fit Soi avec un petit sourir rare._

 _-Je t'en prie. Fit Yoruichi en passant sa main dès les cheveux de jais._

 _-_ Bon maintenant on va manger. _Fit Kukaku en mettant son bras sur sa hanche_

 _-_ Ou ça ? _Demanda Yoruichi._

 _Kukaku s'approcha et posa doucement son bras gauche autour du cou de la jeune fille._

-C'est à la demoiselle de choisir. _Fit elle en se penchait vers le bas, au niveau du visage de cette dernière, celle ci détourna le regard, ennuyé._

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais choisir. _Fit Soi en se détachant de Kukaku qui perdit légèrement l'équilibre._

 _-_ Je me rappelle que tu avais parlé de ce restaurant ou tu aurais voulue aller manger. _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant._

-Oui bon… _Avoua elle._

-Bien voilà nous iront la bas. Quel est son nom ? _Fit Kukaku._

 _-_ C'est une petite auberge où j'allais souvent manger avec ma mère quand j'étais petite. Je ne sais pas si elle existe encore.

-Je me suis renseigné et oui elle l'est toujours. Bon tu viens. _Puis la femme à la peau tan tira Soi dans la voiture_

 _Une fois arriver elles entretien dans l'auberge, soudain un bielle homme s'approcha d'elles._

 _-_ Oh Soi Fon, tu a tellement grandit. _Fit le vieil homme._

-Bonjour ojii, vous vous n'avez pas changé. _Répondit Soi._

-Comment va ta mère ? _Répondit il avec un doux sourire._

-Bien, elle est en Chine avec mes frère. _Yoruichi regarda la scène de loin avec Kukaku ne voulant pas intervenir._

-Tant mieux alors, tu es devenue une belle jeune fille maintenant, fit il en passant une main sur sa joue. Le temps passe si vite. Et comment va ton père ? _Soi se figea à ses paroles, elle détourna le regard._

-Bien je suppose. _Répondit elle calmement. Yoruichi posa une main rassurante sur son épaule._

 _-_ Qui sont ses belles jeune femme avec toi Soi ? _Fit il de sa voix âgée._

-Nous sommes des amie de Soi Fon, enchanté. _Fit Yoruichi avec un large sourire._

-Je vois, vous pouvez vous installer ici. _Fit il en désignant une table, il n'y avait que peu de clients._ Que désirez vous manger ? Soi je sais déjà ce que je vais te faire, ce n'est plus à la carte, mais avant tu adorait ça. _Fit il en souriant doucement à la jeune fille._

-Ne vous embêtez pas avec ca. _Rétorqua elle._

 _-_ Si si, j'y tien. Alors que désirez vous mesdames ?

-Je prendrais un saumon poché avec une salade pour ma part. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant le menu._

-Pour moi ce sera steak frite. _Fit Kukaku en reposant le menu._

-Très bien. _Fit le vieil homme avant de partir. Puis Soi soupira elle se laissa tomber mais eu un petit sursaut à la douleur soudaine la faisant grimacer._

-Fait doucement Soi. _Fit Yoruichi doucement._

-Ce n'est rien… ça fait ressortir tellement de bon souvenir, quand ont était encore une famille unie, avant qu'il… _puis elle se stoppa._

-Sinon la nourriture est bonne ici ? _Fit Kukaku avec un large sourire._

 _-_ D'après ce que je me rappelle, oui excellente. Répondit Soi pensif.

-Oh il est déjà 13h, ça fait déjà 2h qu'on est partie, ca passa rapidement. _Repris Yoruichi_

 _Après plusieurs minutes l'homme arriva avec les assiettes. Il remit celle à Yoruichi puis Kukaku et enfin Soi. Il s'agissait d'une assiette avec un carré de poison levé, une sauce blanche accompagné de riz._

-Oh ojii, merci beaucoup. _Répondit Soi avec un sourire sincère._

-Je t'en prie, tu commandait toujours cela quand tu venais ici. J'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant. Bonne appétit mesdames. _Puis il se retira._

-Ca à l'air bon. _Fit Kukaku._

 _Puis elles mangèrent tranquillement._

-Que de souvenirs. _Pensa Soi légère nostalgique._

 _Une fois le repas fini elles allèrent à la caisse._

-Combien est-ce ? _Demanda Kukaku en sortant son portefeuille._

-Mais rien voyons c'est un cadeau. _Fit le vieil homme avec un large sourir._

-Si si j'insiste. _Fit Kukaku, l'homme Souffla._

-Très bien si vous voulez payer vos repas, ça me va mais pas celuis de Soi, c'est cadeau de la maison. _Fit il en regardant Soi avec un doux sourire._

-Je vous remercie. _Fit Soi en lui souriant doucement._

 _Puis Kukaku paya les deux repas._

-Merci beaucoup, bonne journée et à une prochaine fois. _Fit Soi en partant._

-Merci toi aussi petite. Prend soin de toi. _Fit le gérant._

 _Une fois dehors._

 _-_ Bon allons au prochain magasin,celuis la c'est mon choix. _Fit Kukaku avec un large sourire. Elle posa son bras sur la tête de Soi._

-Merci pour l'adresse du resto. C'était délicieux. _Fit Kukaku._

-Ce n'est rien. _Fit Soi lasse en retirant le bras de Kukaku de sa tête._ Et puis je ne suis pas un accoudoir.

-Tu est pile à la bonne hauteur. _Fit Kukaku en riant._

-Je ne suis pas si petite ! _Fit Soi irritée. Yoruichi et Kukaku se mirent à rire._

-Arrêter de vous chamailler vous deux. _F_ it la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre une fois calmé. Soi sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

-C'est toi qui dit ça. _Rétorqua Kukaku en donnant un léger coup derrière la tête de son amie d'enfance. La ce fut Soi qui se mit à rire._

-Bon on y va ?

 _Elle arrivèrent plus tard devant la petite boutique mais Soi Fon resta bloqué à l'entrée, n'osant pas entrer. Les vêtements de cette boutique était loin d'être accessible à son niveau sociale._

-Je sais que tu n'aime ce genre de vêtements. Mais je veux juste que tu te prennent quelques beaux vêtements ici. Même si tu ne veux pas prendre de vêtements courant. _Fit Yoruichi en prenant la jeune fille par la main, en la tirant à l'intérieu_ r. Tu me dit si tu vois quelque-chose qui te plaît. _Fit Yoruichi avec un doux sourire. Après quoi elles sont entrée. Soi Fon se promenait dans les allée du magasin après quelques minutes elle se bloque devant une robe. Elle était longue mais s'arrêter en dessous du genou. Elle était en queue de pie à l'arrière, elle avait une manche longue et une bretelle avec un long gant. Elle était blanche et noir, très sobre, avec une petite ceinture a la taille. Cette robe lui rappelait celle que sa mère avait porté le jours ou elle avait emmené Soi Fon enfant à une soirée organiser par son travaille. Elle portait quasiment la même. Elle s'approcha et regarda l'étiquette. Mais soupira à la vue du prix. Elle partit alors rejoindre Yoruichi._

-Tu n'a rien trouvé ? _Demanda cette dernière._

-Non, rien. _Répondit elle simplement. Yoruichi soupira._

 _-_ Très bien. Alors on y va, Kukaku est déjà dehors. _Puis elles sortirent._

-Soi peut tu rester avec Kukaku j'ai un petit achat à faire. _Fit Yoruichi._

 _-_ Très bien. _Répondit la jeune fille._

-Dit Soi, tu aime ta journée ? _Demanda Kukaku souriante._

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie comme ça. _Fit la jeune fille en s'appuyant contre un mur, elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, regardant les nuage et les feuille volant au gré du vent._

-Oui, ce fut une des meilleures journée que j'ai passé. _Répondit vaguement Soi d'une voix basse. Kukaku à à peine pus l'entendre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Peux de temps après Yoruichi arriva enfin du magasin._

-Bon on peux y aller. _Fit Yoruichi un petit sac à la main._

Après plusieurs minutes de route elle arrivèrent enfin à la maison, le soleil était couché.

-Enfin… _Soupira Soi, elle commençait vraiment à avoir mal au dos à force de rester debout et de ses blessures. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé._

-Ca va Soi ? _Demanda Yoruichi en enlevant sa veste._

-Oui oui. J'ai juste mal au dos, c'est rien ça va passer. _Répondit elle._

-Fait doucement alors. _Répondit Yoruichi en allant dans la cuisine._

-Bon moi je vais rentrée j'ai Ganju qui m'attend, bonne soirée les filles. _Fit la femme au yeux bleu._

-Bonne soirée Kukaku. Répondit la plus jeune.

-Bonne soirée, merci de nous avoir accompagné. _Fit la femme à la peau tan, apres ca Kukaku partie. Elle mangèrent tranquillement puis allèrent dans le canapé. Soudain Yoruichi se leva sans un mot._

-Je vais cherché quelque chose. _Puis elle partie._ _Elle retourna dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, et tendit une boite à Soi._

 _-_ Que ce que ? _Demanda Soi étonné_

-Ce que je suis allée acheter seul. Va y ouvre. _Répondit Yoruichi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Cette dernière ouvrit la boîte. Elle était sans mot. Dedans se trouvait la robe sur laquelle elle avait flashé au magasin._

-Comment ? _Demanda elle en regardant toujours la robe._

-J'ai vue que tu la regardait avec envie, mais que tu a reculé à la vue de l'étiquette.

 _-_ Ben oui vue le prix qu'elle coûtait ! _Rétorqua Soi._

-C'est un cadeau d'accord ? _Fit Yoruichi en lui souriant doucement._

-Merci… _Répondit Soi en mettant ses bras autour du coup de Yoruichi, ce qui choqua cette dernière avant qu'elle rende l'étreinte._

-Ne me remercie pas. Essaye la. _Soi se sépara et partit dans sa chambre. Elle revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de cette dernière._

-Elle te va à merveille. _Répondit Yoruichi en se dirigeant vers elle. Cette dernière détourna le regard en rougissant. Yoruichi passa ses doigts sans ses cheveux corbeau._

-Tu n'a pas à avoir honte. Tu es magnifique. _Fit doucement Yoruichi._

-Merci. _Répondit simplement Soi._

 _Le lendemain Soi Fon était assise dans son lit lorsque soudain son téléphone sonna._

-Oui ? _Demanda cette dernière._

-Coucou c'est maman, comment va tu ?

-Bien merci, je suis tellement contente c'est demain que tu vien !

-Soi

-Oui maman ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde n'est ce pas ?

-Que ce qui a maman ? _Demanda la jeune fille inquiète._

-Répond juste à ma question.

-Bien sur maman, je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es là chose la plus précieuse dans ma vie.

-Moi aussi ma puce, je t'aime plus que tout et pour toujours, je serai toujours avec toi peu importe ce qui arrive. Je t'ai toujours appris à faire face au chose en étant toujours forte, et je veux que ça continue d'accord ?

-Bien sur maman, mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé Soi. Ne t'en fait pas d'accord ?

-Hum… Très bien.

-Je t'aime Shaolin.

-Moi aussi Maman.

 _Puis sa mère raccrocha. Soi soupira sa mère était vraiment étrange. Mais ca ne la choquait pas énormément, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle s'étira et descendi._

-C'était qui au téléphone ? Je t'ai entendu parler

-Ma mère. _Répondit Soi en allant sur la canapé._

-Je vois. _Puis la journée se déroula habituellement._

 _Le lendemain matin_

-Soi le petit déjeuner est prêt. _Cette dernière venue alors mangé._

 _-_ Tu a encore mal ? _Demanda Yoruichi en mangeant tranquillement._

 _-_ Non, plus vraiment. _Répondit cette dernière. Une fois fini Soi alla dans le canapé avec sa tasse de thé. Yoruichi elle alla chercher le courriers._

-Hum… Soi il y a une lettre pour toi, elle est écrite en chinois.

-Ca doit être ma mère, c'est la seule qui a ton adressé. _Répondit Soi en se levant avec sa tasse de thé en main._

 _Elle pris la lettre avec son autre main. Puis Yoruichi partie vers la cuisine. Mais soudain elle entendit le bruit d'une tasse brisé. Elle se retourna précipitamment et vit Soi Fon tremblante, la tasse de thé à terre, brisé. Puis cette dernière s'écrouler à genou, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues._

 _-_ Maman… _Pleura elle._

 _~A suivre~_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Décision final.**_

-Maman… _Pleura elle Yoruichi alla alors rapidement à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux de façon rassurante._

-Que c'est t'il passer ? _Demanda Yoruichi incapable de lire la lettre._

-Ma…. Ma.. mère et mes frères…ils… ils sont tous … mo…. Morts… _Beguilla elle entre ses sanglots, elle pleura encore plus fort. Yoruichi fut choqué et sera Soi encore plus fort contre elle…_ un accident… d'avion… _Fit elle en mettant ses bras autour de Yoruichi, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille aussi._

-Shhh… _Fit doucement Yoruichi en caressant son dos dans de doux cercle. Celle ci pleura sans retenue, elle était inconsolable._

 _Après près d'une heure, Soi Fon s'endormit dans les bras de Yoruichi épuisé. Cette dernière la monta dans son lit et la couvra, elle pris la petite peluche chat et la mit dans ses petit bras frêles. Puis partie. Une fois en bas, elle pris son téléphone._

-Oui Kukaku, pourrait tu venir à la maison s'il te plaît….. Oui maintenant c'est important…. Merci. _Puis elle raccrocha_

 _Quelques temps plus tard Kukaku toqua à la porte. Yoruichi alla alors lui ouvrir._

-Salut. _Fit Kukaku en entrant. Elle remarqua le visage grave de Yoruichi._ Que c'est t'il passé ? _Demanda elle alors._

-Soi à reçu une lettre ce matin, tu savais que ça mère devait venir aujourd'hui. _Cette dernière hocha la tête._ La lettre annonce que sa mère et ses frères sont tous décédé dans un accident d'avion. J'ai rapidement traduit la lettre vue qu'elle était en chinois. Ils sont décédés hier matin, maintenant Soi va être placée sous la garde complète de son père. _Fit Yoruichi en s'appuyant sur un mur_. Elle est dévasté par leurs morts, elle me parlait souvent d'eux….

-Tch, cette gamine et sa famille n'ont vraiment de chance. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir. Mais tu ne pourra rien faire contre son père si elle refuse de témoigner, et même si jamais elle le fait, elle se retrouverait orpheline. Elle est encore très jeune. Ou est elle la ?

-A l'étage, elle dort, elle c'est endormie d'épuisement dans mes bras. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix triste._

-Franchement pauvre gamine. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne le mérite, elle est encore si jeune… _Soupira Kukaku tristement_

 _Elle passèrent de longue heure à discuter. Yoruichi entendit alors du bruit à l'étage._

-Elle est réveillé… _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant de la chaises. Elle redoutait ce moment. Elle se dirigea à l'étage et entre dans la chambre. Elle vit Soi assise sur son lit en se frottant les yeux._

-Yoruichi pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé. Maman arrive bientôt. _Fit elle. Yoruichi la regarda tristement et s'asseya sur le lit en face d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne._

-Soi, maman ne viendra pas… _Fit elle d'une voix douce. Elle vit les larmes monté dans le yeux de cette dernière, elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite._

-Non… non… ce n'était qu'un rêve… _Fit la jeune fille en état de choque. Yoruichi la prit alors dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière ce débatta pour sortir de l'étreinte, elle tambourina Yoruichi de coups sur la poitrine_

-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Menteuse ! Tu ment, tu mens…. n'est ce pas ?...Fit elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible en arrêtant de se débattre. _Yoruichi ne dit rien, elle la serra plus fort. Cette dernière se remit alors à pleurer. Et la jeune femme lui caressa doucement le dos. Kukaku appuyé contre un mur dans le couloir avait tout entendue. Cela lui brisait le coeur, elle avait beau avoir l'air d'une femme insouciante et intrépide elle avait un coeur maternelle. Finalement après plusieurs longue minutes Soi ce calma. Elle se sépara alors de Yoruichi et détourna le regard sur le lit._

-Je suis désolé… _Murmura elle a Yoruichi._

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux._

-Je peux rester seul s'il te plaît ? _Repris la jeune fille._

-Bien sur. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et referma la porte._

 _Soi se leva du lit et pris sa veste. La sienne, la première qu'elle avait porté quand elle avait vue Yoruichi pour la première fois._

-Tout va se régler aujourd'hui, ça se finira ou par ma mort, ou par le pardon… _Pensa elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et descendit, elle avait l'habitude de l'escalade._ Maman je vais faire comme tu me la dit, je vais affronter mes problèmes. _Une fois en bas elle se dirigea vers chez elle. Après un moment elle arriva devant la maison. Elle entra et trouva son père encore plus ivre qu'à son habitude, une lettre à la main. Elle se doutait de ce que c'était._

-Hey le vieux. _Fit elle d'une voix froide ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle. Il se leva rapidement et la plaqua contre le mur. Cette dernière resta stoïque, plus jamais elle ne sera faible, plus jamais elle ne pleurera à nouveau à cause de des coups, à partir d'aujourd'hui elle ne sera plus là même petite fille fragile._

-Espèce de petite garce ! Tu part des jours sans un mot. Mais de toute façon maintenant tu ne peux sert plus à rien ! Elle n'est plus là et elle ne le sera plus jamais ! Ta vie ne me sert plus à rien ! Tu ne met plus d'aucune utilité ! _Elle le regarda toujours d'un regard stoïque._ Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ! _Il lui donna alors un coup de poing dans le visage. Cette dernière tomba par terre mais ne montra aucun signes de douleur. Elle se releva et essuya le sang de sa bouche d'un revers de la main. Elle le pris alors au col._

-Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur au autres, tu a voulue te le faire croire à toi même pour cacher ta propre faiblesse. _Ce dernier arracha son bras loin d'elle et il visa un coup de poing dans son visage, mais cette dernière se baissa et esquiva le coup avant de répliquer avec un coup de genoux dans son estomac. L'homme qu'elle devrait appeler père se releva un regard haineux._

-Maintenant je ne vais plus me laisser faire, je ne suis plus là même, j'ai pris une décision même si je dois en mourir, je ne serai plus jamais faibles. _Fit elle avec un regard froid. L'homme fut choqué il n'avait jamais vue ce regard. Il pouvait geler n'importe qui, il était infaillible, inébranlable._

-Tu croit quoi Shaolin ! Depuis quand tu ose te rebellé contre celuis qui s'est toujours occupé de toi ! _Cette dernière ria légèrement._

-Occuper de moi ? Tu rigole j'espère. Toi tu ne mérite que l'enfer. Un homme ivrogne, sans coeur, vice, puéril. Tu ne devrais même pas vivre. Tu a de la chance que maman ne t'ai jamais vue comme va. _Ce fut le mot de trop pour l'homme. Il essaya à nouveau de la frappe cette dernière bloque le coup de sa main. Ce qui choqua ce dernier. Depuis quand était elle si forte ? Mais en faite elle l'avait toujours été, depuis petite elle était douée en art martiaux mais elle ne voulait jamais utilisé ses compétences, elle ne voulais pas blesser quelqu'un, elle préférait être blessée. Mais maintenant cela allait changé._

 _-_ Je te hais plus que tout. Tu as gâché ma vie, elle a juste été un enfer, au point où pour moi la mort me donnait plus envie que la vie. Mais je peux te remercier pour une chose, grace à toi je me suis forgée un caractère. Et tu a moin ce mérite. Sache que de là-haut maman doit enfin savoir ce que tu es. Mais tu n'ira jamais la rejoindre. _Fit elle. Maintenant qu'elle a dit ce qu'elle a sur le coeur elle pouvait mourir librement, elle pouvait la rejoindre._

 _L'homme prit Soi au cou, il la plaqua au sol et se mit à la frapper de rage pure. Elle ne se défendit pas. Elle souria à son agresseur._

-Tue moi. _Lui fit elle. Il se leva, elle était incapable de bouger, ses muscles était endolorie, elle commençait doucement à perdre conscience. Il revenir avec un couteau._

-Si tu souhaite la mort, cela va être le seul vœux que je t'accorderais. _Puis il lui planta le couteau dans l'estomac. Elle sentit une vive douleur mais perdit rapidement connaissance._

 _Yoruichi s'inquiétait elle n'entendait aucun bruit depuis une heure. Elle décida d'aller voir comment allait Soi Fon._

-Je reviens, je vais juste voir comment va Soi. _Fit Yoruichi en se relevant._

-Je comprend. _Répondit Kukaku._

 _La femme au cheveux pourpre monta à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la chambre mais fut horrifié de la trouver vide, la fenêtre ouverte_

-Merde ! _Jura elle elle descendit rapidement, elle savait ou était allé la jeune fille. Elle pris son téléphone et appela Soi, mais contrairement à son habitude cette dernière ne répondit pas._

-Que ce passe t'il ? _Demanda Kukaku._

-Soi n'est plus dans sa chambre, elle a du aller chez son père. _Répondit Yoruichi._ Elle ne répond pas au téléphone ça m'inquiète elle m'a toujours répondu .

-Allons vérifié. _Répondit Kukaku, elle mirent leurs vestes et partirent. Une fois arrivé Yoruichi remarqua la porte ouverte, elle entra avec Kukaku et remarqua le père de Soi, à cheval sur cette dernière, un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Kukaku de suite, en tant que policière alla sur l'homme, le désarma et le mit à terre._

-Qui êtes vous ?! _Fit l'homme, mais personne ne lui répondit. Yoruichi alla rapidement à côté de Soi à terre, en sang._

-Je vous arrête pour agression sur mineur et tentatives de meurtre. _Fit Kukaku en lui mettant les menottes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Soi, toujours à cheval sur l'homme._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda elle._

-Elle a été poignardée dans le ventre, et il l'a salement battue. _Répondit Yoruichi haineuse mais surtout inquiète. Elle regarda Soi, elle était inconsciente et meurtri._

-Il faut faire un point de compression sur la plaie. _Fit Kukaku. Yoruichi hocha la tête et prit une serviette puis appuya sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie._

-Ici agent Shiba Kukaku, il me faudrait une ambulance et une voiture, une jeune fille mineur poignardé et frappé par son père. _Fit Kukaku à un petit appareil qu'elle avait dans sa poche._

-Soi, reste avec moi ! _Fit Y_ _oruichi_ _lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa respiration ralentissait. Elle pris son pouls, ce dernier était très faible. Soudain elle s'arrêta de respirer, son cœur ne battait plus. Elle lâcha la serviette et se mit à appuyée à un rythme régulier sur sa poitrine, puis elle lui fit du bouche à bouche._

-Tien bon Soi ! _Fit Yoruichi en continuant la méthode de réanimation._

-Elle voulait mourir, alors accordez lui au moin ce souhait. _Fit l'homme d'une voix honnête. Kukaku retourna son attention sur lui._

-Ferme la. _Fit elle. Elle voulait aller aidé Yoruichi mais ne pouvait pas lâcher l'homme, elle n'avait pas son arme de service si jamais il voulait se rebeller. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'espérer et de regarder de loin. Soudain se fit entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance et des voitures de police. Ils entrèrent rapidement. Les policiers prirent l'homme et l'emmenèrent dans une voiture. Le samu était présent, ils allèrent de suite à côté de la jeune fille en arrêt cardiaque._

 _-_ Éloignez vous s'il vous plaît, nous allons prendre le relais, vous avez fait un super boulot. _Fit une des femme médecin, Yoruichi s'éloigna alors laissant les médecin faire leur travail._

 _-Chargez à 200._

 _Après quelques secondes son cœur se relança. Les médecins la mirent sous aide respiratoire et IV. Yoruichi soupira de soulagement. Elle sentit la main de Kukaku sur son épaule._

-Elle ira bien, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. _Yoruichi hocha doucement la tête en regardant le corp pâle de sa protégée._

-J'ai des questions à vous poser. _Fit une femme policière en s'approchant._

-Bien sur. _Fit Yoruichi, Kukaku soupira._

-Quand à moi je vais aller faire un topo à mes hommes. _Malgré les apparences Kukaku était haut gradé dans la gendarmerie. Puis elle s'éloigna._

-Qu'avez vous vue ? _Demanda la jeune femme vêtue de bleu._

-Quand je suis arrivé, son père était sur elle qui était inconsciente, tenant un couteau recouvert de sang à la main, il l'avait lever pour lui donner un deuxième coup, ce fut là que Kukaku est intervenu et à maîtriser l'homme, elle l'a désarmé et menotté. Et après j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour essayer de la sauver. _Répondit elle de manière calme. Mais ce n'était qu'exterieur._

 _Soudain un médecin s'approcha._

-Je voudrais juste lui poser des questions. _La policière acquiesça et s'éloigna._

-Comment s'appelle elle et quel âge a elle ? _Fit cette dernière._

-Elle s'appelle Shaolin Fon, elle a 15 ans.

-A t'elle des antécédents médicaux ?

-Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. _Répondit elle_

-Etes vous de la famille ? _Demanda la femme médecin._

-Non. Elle n'a aucune famille hormis son père, ses frères et sa mère sont décédés hier dans un accident, je suis la seule personne qui lui reste. _La femme médecin pris un regard triste._

-Je vois, dans ce cas ce sera vous qui prendrez les décisions médical en tant que seul proche, pouvez vous signez ce papier ? _Elle le prit et le signa._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda elle inquiète_

-Elle est stable mais pas sorti d'affaire, elle souffre de fracture et bien sur de la blessure au couteau qui est assez profonde. Nous allons l'emmener, veuillez nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

-Très bien merci. _Répondit Yoruichi calmement. Mais au fond elle ne t'était pas du tout._

-Je vais m'occuper de leurs expliquer ce qui s'est passé, toi va la rejoindre à l'hôpital. _Fit Kukaku en s'approchant._

 _-_ Je te remercie Kukaku. _Puis Yoruichi partie à sa voiture, sur le chemin elle vit le père de Soi dans une voiture, son regard était sombre. Finalement une fois dans le voiture, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé elle alla à l'accueil._

-Bonjours, je vien pour Shaolin Fon. _Fit calmement Yoruichi._

-Très bien, aller au service de réanimation pédiatrique, quelqu'un s'occupera de vous. _Répondit la secrétaire. Une fois rendu à ce service un médecin arriva._

 _-_ Bonjour, vous devez être le tuteur de mademoiselle Fon _? Yoruichi acquiesça._ Pouvez vous signez ça, on est en train de la préparer pour le bloc opératoire, mais nous avons besoin de votre autorisation.

-Bien sur. _Puis elle signa le_ papier. Comment va elle ?

-D'après les examens rapide, elle souffre de fracture au côtes, d'un traumatisme crânien mais surtout quelques organes interne ont été touché par le poignard. Ne vous en faite pas, nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver. _Fit le médecin avant de partir._

-Soi tient bon… _Murmura Yoruichi._

 _~A suive~_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11: Survivre dans l'angoisse ou mourir dans la crainte ?**_

-Soi tient bon… _Murmura Yoruichi._

 _Elle s'appuya contre un mur et attendit, elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'elle vit Kukaku arriver, deux gobelets de café à la main._

-Comment va elle ? _Demanda Kukaku en donnant le café à son amie qui le pris._

-Je n'ai eu aucunes infos, au dernières nouvelles elle allait passer au bloc opératoire. _Fit Yoruichi en se redressant._ Tu a déjà fini ? _Repris elle._

-Oui, pour l'instant le père de Soi à été placé en garde à vue pour maltraitance sur enfant, agression sur mineur, tentative de meurtre et d'autre chef d'accusations. Mais bien sur, il faudra que dès qu'elle aille mieux, Soi témoignages. Le seul problème étant qu'elle est maintenant considéré comme orpheline. Ils veulent la placer en foyer d'accueil. Mais ce qui me choque c'est que son père à dit que lorsqu'elle elle était à terre elle lui a sourit et lui a dit ''Tue moi'' et je pouvais dire qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Tch elle est retomber la dedans. _Fit Yoruichi, Soi Fon avait commencé à guérir doucement de sa dépression. Unohana lui avait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises ce qu'il fallait faire, et cela avait commencé à marcher._ La mort de sa mère la remise au plus bas. Et si elle se retrouve en foyer je sais pas ce qu'elle risque de se faire. _Elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un les approchant._

-Unohana ? _Fit Yoruichi étonné._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit elle avec un doux sourire._

-Comment va Soi ? _Demanda elle hâtivement._

-Pendant la chirurgie son coeur c'est arrêter, heureusement j'ai réussi à le relancer. Après ça il n'y a pas vraiment eu de complications. Le couteau n'a pas causé de grave dommage interne. Maintenant elle est stable et hors de danger. _Yoruichi sentie un énorme poids retirer de ses épaules._ Pour ce qui est de ses autres blessures, elle a deux côtes fracturées et une commotion cérébrale, mais normalement elle ne devrait lui causer aucun problème majeur. Il y aura juste des risque de perte d'équilibre. Son poignet droit à été endommagé, mais rien de très grave et les ecchymoses et contusions guériront seul avec le temps. Pour le moment elle est sous fortes doses d'analgésiques donc elle risque de dormir encore un bon moment.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup Retsu. _Fit Yoruichi en lui souriant._

-Il n'y a pas à me remercier. Bon j'ai des choses à faire, je viendrait vérifier sur Soi Fon un peu plus tard. Normalement il n'y a que sa famille qui ait le droit aux visites, mais ça va être compliqué, donc vous avez le droit d'aller la voir. Elle est au service de réanimation pédiatrique chambre 107. _Avec ceci Unohana partie. Yoruichi et Kukaku allèrent vers la chambre donné par cette dernière. Yoruichi ouvrit la porte en première, elle entra et vit Soi couché dans un lit, sous aide respiratoire, IV, transfusion sanguine et électrocardiogramme. Elle s'approcha de lit et caressa doucement sa joue pâle. Elle avait des bandage et pansement a divers endroit._

-Que va t'il lui arriver maintenant ? _Demanda Yoruichi à Kukaku._

-Dès qu'elle se réveillera des policiers viendront l'interroger, puis dès qu'elle sortira de l'hôpital elle ira en centre d'adoption, et elle sera convoqué au tribunal pour témoigner contre Shihao Fon. _Répondit tristement la Shiba._

-Je vois. _Fit Yoruichi en se tournant vers Kukaku. Cette dernière s'asseya et posa son café sur la petite table._

-Bon, moi je dois retourner prendre mon service, mais je passerai des que je peux. _Fit Kukaku ._

-Merci beaucoup Kukaku. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire. Puis cette dernière partie._

 _Yoruichi regarda le visage de Soi. Quelques temps plus tard Unohana entra dans la chambre, vêtue cette fois ci de sa blouse de médecin. Elle souria à Yoruichi et s'approcha des machine elle semblait vérifier les données. Soudain elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'électrocardiogramme. Puis elle s'approcha de Soi et posa sa main sur son front._

-Elle à de la fièvre… _Fit elle à voix basse. Elle sortit de la chambre et revenis quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite poche emplis de liquide transparent, elle la mit alors sur la perfusion. Elle pris ensuite son poignet en main et pris son pouls. Elle leva la couverture et vérifie le bandage autour de son ventre._

-La blessures ne c'est pas rouverte. _Fit elle à Yoruichi en remettant délicatement la couverture sur le petit corp endormie._ Je voulais te dire. J'ai été contacté pour me prévenir que Soi Fon va devoir avoir un suivi psychiatrique, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit on peut considérer son geste comme une tentative de suicide. J'ai entendu qu'elle était orpheline, elle n'a plus de mère ?

 _-_ Non, sa mère et ses frères son décidé hier dans un accident d'avion. _Soupira la femme tan._

-Elle était déjà instable avant cela, elle doit être au plus bas actuellement. _Fit Unohana d'un visage triste._ Elle va perdre ses repères. Si au moins elle pouvait rester avec quelqu'un qu'elle connait et en qui elle a confiance. _Yoruichi pris alors sa décision._

-Tu pense que je peux l'adopter ? _Demanda Yoruichi à son amie._

-Hum… Ce serait le meilleur choix pour son bien, je pense qu'avec mon avis favorable ce sera faisable, et puis vous êtes très proche, ce sera le meilleur pour vous deux. _Fit Unohana avec un léger sourire doux._

 _Puis elle sortit de la chambre et prit un air plus sérieux, elle alla voir ses infirmières._

-Surveillez bien cette jeune fille. _Fit elle avant de partir, son état n'était plus stable à la vue de l'électrocardiogramme._

 _Yoruichi posa sa tête sur le lit, et inconsciemment elle s'endormit._

 _Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au bruit d'un bip constant. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit des infirmières entrer rapidement dans la chambre._

-Bipper le docteur Unohana !

-Veuillez vous éloignez s'il vous plaît. _Fit une infirmière en la poussant doucement en arrière. Elle s'éloigna alors. Les infirmière mirent le lit à plat et releva la tête de la jeune fille en arrière._

-Il faut l'intuber. _Fit une des jeune femme._

 _Yoruichi regarda horrifié, la jeune fille devant elle ne respirait plus son cœur avait cessé de battre. Les infirmier mirent la jeune fille sous intubation, puis Unohana arriva, elle accouru à côté du lit._

 _-_ Donnez lui 2 milligramme d'adrénaline … _Yoruichi n'ecouta plus ce que les infirmières ou Unohana disait elle réalisa que Soi était entrain de mourir devant ses yeux, impuissante. Elle sortit de sa transe lorsqu'elle entendit une infirmière lui parler._

 _-_ Veuillez sortir. _Puis la jeune femme poussa délicatement Yoruichi en dehors de la chambre, cette dernière observa alors la scène de loin._

-Chargez à 200. _Fit Unohana, tenant des plaques en main._

 _-_ Dégagez. _Le corp inerte de Soi eu un sursaut mais rien ne ce passa._

-Chargez à 300.

 _Yoruichi regarda la scène impuissante._

-S'il te plait Soi ne me laisse pas… _Murmura elle pour elle même. Elle regarda la ligne droite sur l'électro. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, retenant ses sanglots._

-Toujours rien. _Fit une infirmière_

-Charger à 350

 _Yoruichi n'avait jamais vue Unohana avec un air aussi sérieux, elle faisait tout pour ranimer Soi. Soudain se fit entendre un bip régulier et un soupire audible dans la pièce. Unohana pris le poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main et prit son pouls._

-Elle est stable. _Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle s'approcha alors de Yoruichi._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est stable maintenant, je me doutais que cela allait arriver. Son coeur était trop faible, mais cela ne devrait pas se reproduire. _Fit Unohana avec un sourire rassurant._

-Je te remercie pour tout Unohana. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire, elle essuya les bord de ses yeux avec ses manches._

-Ne me remercie pas, le plus important est qu'elle aille bien. Fit la femme médecin.

-Oui. _Répondit Yoruichi._

 _Une fois que la pièce devenait plus calme Yoruichi retourna au côté de la jeune fille, elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa joue en évitant le tube d'intubation._

-Soi, je suis désolée… je n'ai pas su te protéger… _Murmura elle._

 _Après quelques heures Yoruichi entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle se tourna et vit Unohana avec une infirmière, entrée._

-Nous allons l'amener au service pédiatrique, elle peut quitter le service de réanimation. _Fit doucement Unohana. Yoruichi hocha la tête et se releva._ Tu devrais aller te reposer ou au moin manger quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Très bien je te fais confiance. _Fit Yoruichi à son amie en s'étirant._

-Je voudrais te parler d'autre choses. _Yoruichi suivie alors Unohana en dehors de la chambre dans un endroit calme._ J'ai eu les conclusions de mes collègues ayant examiné pour les problèmes de maltraitance, les examens ont confirmé de nombreuses fractures, blessures ou autres, datant, la plus vieille date d'i ans, elles n'ont pas été soignée correctement, sûrement pour éviter les questions, mais il y a autre choses, d'après les résultats sont père à abuser d'elle, mais plus que juste en la frappant et ceux depuis assez longtemps vue les séquelles qu'elle a. Yoruichi _serra les dents, comment pouvait on faire ça à une fillette aussi jeune._ Les nombreux coups qu'elle a reçu dans l'estomac était sur le point de la rendre stérile, mais heureusement si elle ne reçoit plus de coup, cela guérira avec le temps sans aucunes séquelles.

-Je vois, ne t'en fais pas je ferait tout pour que cela arrive plus jamais, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, si je savais qu'il allait déjà aussi loin avec elle… _Elle serra les poings elle aurait dû s'en douter._ Y a t'il des risques qu'elle soit enceinte ou autre truc de ce genre ? _Demanda elle dégouté et inquiète_

-Heureusement aucuns, les examens réalisé ont tous été négatifs. _Répondit Unohana, Yoruichi soupira alors de soulagement._

-Tu devrais allé mangé maintenant, et sache que tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir. _Fit Retsu en lui souriant de manière rassurante._

-Merci. _Fit Yoruichi puis la femme médecin s'éloigna. Yoruichi alla rapidement à la cantine prendre quelques chose à manger, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Une fois cela fait elle alla dans la nouvelle chambre de Soi. Une fois qu'elle entra elle remarqua que la jeune fille était moin médicalisé et la chambre faisait moin hôpital, plus chaleureux. Elle s'approcha et pris la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne puis s'asseya, le temps passa doucement._

 _Soi Fon était épuisé, son corp était engourdis, elle était perdu mais elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle pouvait sentir une main dans sa main et une autre caresser ses cheveux, finalement elle se rendormit. Sachant qui était la, elle n'avait aucuns doutes la dessus._

 _Yoruichi regarda doucement par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher, elle soupira les heures de visites allait se finir et elle ne pouvait pas rester au delà. Elle se leva et passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Soi Fon, elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa d'un tendre baisé sur le front._

-A demain Soi. _Puis elle sortie. Elle alla à sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Maintenant qu'elle le remarquait elle s'était habitué à vivre avec Soi Fon, la maison semblait vide sans sa présence, elle n'arriverait sûrement plus à vivre seule, Soi Fon était comme une petite sœur ou un fille pour elle, inconsciemment dans son coeur elle l'avait déjà adoptée depuis longtemps. Après s'être laver, épuisé par sa journée elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte._

 _La pièce sombre n'était éclairée que par les lumières du couloir filtrant sous la porte, les infirmières passait souvent dans la chambre surveiller l'état de Soi Fon, elle avait des règles à respecter avec les patients dans le genre de Soi Fon._

 _Soi Fon se réveilla à nouveau toujours engourdis mais moins fatiguée elle entendit un peu de bruits elle essaye de bouger mais gemissa au soudaine inconfort, les bruits cessent alors, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une infirmière lui souriant doucement._

-Bonjour Shaorin, comment tu te sent ? _Demanda cette dernière._

-Ca peut aller. _Répondit elle une fois bien réveillée, d'une voix faible. Elle essaya de se redresser mais n'avait quasiment aucunes forces, elle soupira et posa son bras sur ses yeux._

-Je reviens d'accord ? _Soi hocha la tête puis elle partie. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la porte être ouverte, mais ne réagisa pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées. Elle enleva le bras sur ses yeux la, elle remarqua Unohana et l'infirmière s'approcher, lui souriant doucement. Retsu, une fois à côté d'elle, mit le lit de Soi Fon en position semi assis, avec l'accord de cette dernière._

-Bonjour Soi Fon, comment tu te sent ? _Demanda Unohana, l'infirmière déposa quelque chose sur la table de chevet et partit sans un mot._

-Ça peu aller je me sent juste complètement engourdis. _Répondit elle._

-C'est normal, tu a été sous grosse dose d'anesthésique et maintenant sous forte doses de médicaments, c'est normal que tu te sente un peu groggy. _Unohana s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front._

-Ta fièvre a baissé et tes constantes sont redevenue stable. _Fit Unohana, elle fit un rapide check up de Soi Fon puis repris._ Le couteau n'a pas toucher d'organe interne alors tu pourra sortir de l'hôpital assez rapidement.

-Je vois _. Répondit elle._ Mais pour allé ou…. _Murmura elle. Elle pensa au événement qui était arrivé avec son père, sa mère, ses frères. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les draps, elle entendit les bip de son cœur s'accélérer._

-Soi Fon calme toi, ton cœur n'a pas encore assez récupéré, tu doit éviter tout stress. _Fit Unohana rapidement en posant ses main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Cette dernière souffla et se calma, Unohana se tourna vers l'électro avant de regarder à nouveau Soi Fon._

-Ne force pas ton cœur inutilement. Tu a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque, je voudrai en évité un deuxième. _Fit elle ironiquement puis elle repris plus sérieusement._ Même si les blessures de ton corp sont déjà rétabli ce n'est pas le cas du reste, tu a besoin de repos. Je vais te laisser, essaye de dormir, il n'est que trois heures du matin. _Fit elle en souriant doucement._

-Très bien merci. _Répondit simplement l'adolescente. Puis Unohana partie._

-Maman je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre comme je le voulais, mais il semble que après tout, des gens ici tienne à moi. _Elle repensa au événement de se jours la, même si elle était à peine consciente elle avait entendit Yoruichi lui parlé, toute en faisant tout pour la sauver, elle avait aussi entendu la voix de Kukaku, puis elle pensa à son père, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus l'adrénaline elle avait peur, son père n'avait jamais eu ce regard envers elle. De la haine pure, de la rage. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu, elle commença à paniquer, elle s'était rebellé, et ne le regrettait pas au contraire, mais qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il la voyait, il était plus fort physiquement qu'elle. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer._

-Il m'a poignardé. _Fit elle choquée en posant sa main sur sa poitrine_. Il a vraiment voulue me tué. _Sa respiration s'accélère encore. La porte se sa chambre s'ouvrit rapidement mais elle était trop en transe pour le remarquer._

 _Unohana était dans les couloirs lorsque son bipeur sonna. Elle le regarda, il s'agissait de la chambre de Soi. Elle se dirigea alors vers cette dernière. Une fois arrivé elle remarqua Soi Fon assise sur son lit, elle était entrain d'hyperventiler et son coeur était beaucoup trop rapide._

-Une crise de panique ? _Pensa elle en fronçant les sourcils, une autre infirmière entra rapidement, Unohana s'approcha. Elle posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Soi Fon mais cette dernière ne réagisa pas. Sa respiration était courte et rapide. Unohana pris un masque à oxygène et le posa sur son visage._

-Soi Fon écoute moi, respire doucement. _Elle se tourna vers une infirmière._

-Amenez moi un calmant. _Fit elle puis elle retourna son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle s'asseya sur le lit en face de Soi toute en continuant à maintenir le masque._

-Soi Fon écoute moi, tu es en sécurité, ici il ne t'arrivera rien, ton père a été arrêté il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. _Fit Unohana d'une voix rassurante, elle savait exactement ce que pensait la jeune fille en ce moment._

 _Soi Fon entendit les paroles d'Unohana, son père avait été arrêté, cela la rassurait mais n'était pas suffisant pour la calmer maintenant._

 _Unohana observa la respiration de la fillette, mais cette dernière ne se calma pas._

 _-_ Respirer profondément et calmement Soi Fon. _Fit Unohana mais cela semblait inutile l'adolescente n'était pas à son écoute, l'infirmière arriva et mit une seringue dans le tube IV de l'adolescente après quelques seconde cette dernière vacilla puis tomba en arrière, Unohana qui était maintenant debout, la rattrapa et la coucha délicatement, elle passa le fil du masque derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille, puis doucement sa respiration se calma. Unohana se dirigea alors vers la machine et arrêta les bip fort et retentissant de l'alarme son rythme cardiaque se calma aussi doucemen_ t.

-Que c'est il passé ? _Demanda l'infirmière._

-C'est un état de choque retardé, provoqué par la crise de panique. _Fit Unohana, d'un côté cela ne l'étonna pas cette fillette était traumatisé et seul le temps la soignerait. Elle vérifia que tout allait bien une dernière fois puis sortit de la chambre. Yoruichi était le seul chose qui pouvait aider cette orpheline._

 _~A suivre~_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: Un coeur et une âme brisée.**_

 _Yoruichi était la seule chose qui pouvait aider cette orpheline._

 _Le lendemain matin, Yoruichi se rendit à nouveau à l'hôpital, elle avait amené la petite peluche chat qu'elle avait mit dans son sac, elle était accompagnée de Kukaku. Elle entra dans le service pédiatrique, mais fut arrêter par une infirmière._

 _-_ Bonjour Shihōin-san, la docteur Unohana souhaiterait vous voir. _Fit poliment la jeune femme._

-Très bien. _Répondit Yoruichi._

-Vous pourrez la trouver dans son bureau. Je vais vous y amener. _Fit l'infirmière._

-Moi je vais déjà allé dans la chambre. _Fit Kukaku à son amie, elle pris le sac de la noble et alla dans la chambre, lorsqu'elle entra, Soi Fon était toujours endormi, la jeune femme remarqua que ses contusion et oedèmes avaient dégonflé et était plus pâle. Kukaku s'appuya contre un mur, même si cela faisait même pas un mois que Soi Fon avaient rencontré Yoruichi et encore moi avec Kukaku, cette dernière s'était attaché à la fillette, elle lui rappelait un peu son enfance, Kukaku et ses frère n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile, mais Yoruichi, même toute petite. Avait toujours été là pour eux, lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose avec leurs parents. La Shihōin les faisait dormir chez elle, elle soutenait physiquement et moralement Kukaku, elle la protégeait, car à cette époque Kuaku n'avait que 6 ans, c'était une petite fille craintif, et quand des garçons l'embêtent Yoruichi était toujours là pour la défendre, elle avait de longue année de pratique dans les arts martiaux encore plus maintenant qu'elle était ceinture noir dans de nombreuses sorte de combat. Et depuis Yoruichi à toujours été là pour Kukaku, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la dépression à la mort de son frère, Kaien. Elle considérait la Shihōin comme une soeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses souvenirs. Alors maintenant Yoruichi reproduisait le même schéma qu'elle avait fait avec Kukua, mais avec cette fillette, elle était abandonné, seul, sans soutien, contrairement à Kukaku elle n'a jamais eu de soutien et à tout affronter seule._

-C'est une jeune fille forte, trop forte pour son âge… _pensa tristement la Shiba en regardant le visage pâle de cette dernière._ À son âge elle devrait être insouciante, rire, sourire, pleurer, avoir une famille aimante, mais elle même s'interdit toute ses choses. _Kukaku pouvait lire dans le cœur de Soi Fon étant donnée qu'elle même avait vécu la même choses, voilà pourquoi elle avait tenue avec Yoruichi à la sortir pour qu'elle fasse des activités de son âge, le shopping. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa le dos de ses doigts sur la joue intacte de la jeune fille._

-Tu n'es plus seule… _Murmura elle. Elle comprenant tellement cette fillette. Elle se voyait en elle. Mais la Shiba avait eu la chance d'avoir Yoruichi empêchant qu'elle arrive au point de l'adolescente. D'ailleurs elle reconnaissait bien le caractère de Yoruichi en sauvant Soi Fon. Elle avait toujours eu grand cœur, surtout pour aider les personnes dans le besoin. Kukaku n'avait pas vécu une situation aussi terrible que celle de la jeune fille allongé sur le lit, mais pouvait quand même la comprendre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Yoruichi entra dans la pièces._

-Te voilà enfin. _Soupira la femme au cheveux corbeau._

-Désolé de l'attente. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle enleva sa veste et la déposa sur celle de Kukaku sur la chaise._

-Que voulait elle ? _Demanda Kukaku d'une voix basse, veillant à ne pas réveiller la fillette endormi._

-Elle m'a expliqué en détail l'état de Soi Fon. Elle a repris connaissance mais est traumatisé. Elle a fait une crise de panique durant la nuit, et Unohana à du lui donné un calmant, il faut veiller à ne pas évoqué son père, l'agression, ou tout souvenir désagréable pour le moment. Mais ma aussi prévenue qu'elle va être troublé à son réveille à cause du calmant puissant qu'elle lui a donné. _Fit la Shihōin tristement._

-Hum… je vois. _Soudain les deux jeune femmes se tournèrent vers le lit lorsqu'elle entendit un léger gémissements. Yoruichi s'approcha à côté de ce dernier._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit doucement les yeux complètement perdu, elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi lui sourire tendrement._

-Bonjour Soi… _Murmura elle d'une voix douce._

-Bonjour Yoruichi… _Répondit elle d'une voix apathique._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda Yoruichi en aidant la jeune fille qui voulait se mettre en position assise._

-Mieux qu'hier… _Puis Soi Fon détourna le regard et souffla._ Je suis désolée. _Yoruichi regarda interrogative._

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je… tout est de ma faute, je ne cause que des problèmes, je … _Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joue._ Je n'apporte rien de bien, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître, je ne suis qu'un poids, que ce soit pour maman, pour mon père, ou même pour toi. Je n'apporte que des problèmes ! _Cria elle de sa voix faible. Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort._ Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir la bas ! _Yoruichi et Kukaku restèrent choqués par les paroles de cette enfant. Yoruichi s'asseya en face de Soi Fon et enroula de suite ses bras autour d'elle, elle la serra fortement contre elle, mais en veillant à ne pas faire pression sur ses blessures._

-Non Soi, tu n'es pas un poids, au contraire, tu es l'une des plus belle choses qui soit arrivé dans ma vie. Jamais tu ne mérite de mourir, ne pense pas à ça. Ta vie et importante pour de nombreuses personnes. Ta mère t'a aimé plus que tout. _Fit Yoruichi, elle avait été très touché par ses paroles, des paroles horrible de la bouche d'une enfant._

-Mais je. _Elle fut coupé, ses larmes c'était un peu calmé, mais elle sanglotait toujours._

-Chuuut, peux importe ce que tu dira, rien ne changera ce que tu es, ce que tu étais et ce que tu deviendra. Alors non, ne pense plus jamais ça de toi. _Fit Yoruichi en passant sa main dans les cheveux de jais lâcher de l'adolescente._

-Merci… Merci Yoruichi… _Sanglotait elle en mettant ses bras dernière Yoruichi et en la serrant contre elle._

-Voilà qui est mieux. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Elle embrassa les cheveux de l'adolescente, puis cette dernière s'éloigna et essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main bandé. Seulement la elle remarqua la présence de Kukaku. Elle se trouva gêné de s'être montré comme ça devant elle._

-Je suis désolé Kukaku. _Fit elle en baissant les yeux._

-Raaaah veux tu bien arrêter une fois de t'excuser. _Fit Kukaku en râlant, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et lui souria doucement._ Contente de te voir réveillé. _Continua elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, Yoruichi avait déjà tout dit._

-Ah oui j'allais oublier ! _Fit Yoruichi en se levant, elle se dirigea vers son sac, et sortit la peluche chat. Soi Fon rougissa incontrôlablement._

-Tien je pensais que ça te plairait de l'avoir avec toi. _Fit Yoruichi souriante en posant la peluche sur ses genoux._

-Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. _Répondit Soi en fusillant du regard Yoruichi. Cette dernière ne pus s'empêcher de rire._

-Allons allons, Soi pas besoin d'être comme ça avec moi. _Yoruichi s'approcha et posa sa main sur les cheveux de cette dernière qui soupira._

-Merci. _Fit elle en prenant la peluche en main. Puis une question la gêna._

-Euh Kukaku. _La nommer se tourna alors vers elle._

-Que ce qui a Soi Fon ? _Demanda elle en s'approchant._

-Lorsque vous êtes arrivés chez moi, je t'ai entendu, tu es policière ? _Fit elle intrigué._

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? _Fit elle pensif._ Oui, je le suis depuis 5 ans. _Répondit elle._

-Ah je comprends mieux. _Rétorqua la jeune fille au yeux gris._

-Comprend mieux quoi ?

-Tu est toujours tendue, tu a des reflexe rapide, et tu réagis instantanément au moindres bruits, tu a tes yeux partout et tu a un caractère très imposant. _Répondit elle pensif._

 _Kukaku resta bouche-bée._

-Co...Comment tu sais sa toi ? _Répondit elle choqué._

-Ben ça se voit c'est tout.

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais lui cacher quelque-chose… _Chuchota elle a l'oreille de Yoruichi qui sourit instantanément._

-Soi Fon est quelqu'un de très observateur. _Répondit Yoruichi._

 _Soudain elle remardau que Soi Fon esseya de se lever de suite elle accoura à côté d'elle._

-Hey tu n'es pas en état de te lever. _Fit Yoruichi en le repoussant gentime't sur le lit._

-Mais j'aimerais prendre l'air. _Souffla Soi Fon._

-Tu ne doit pas te lever au risque de rouvrir ta blessure. _Fit elle en désignant les bandages sur son ventre Soi Fon soupira déçu._

-Attend je vais voir. _Fit Yoruichi._

 _Puis elle revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant._

-Tu a le droit de sortir, mais pas de marché. _Fit Yoruichi en entrant. Soi Fon soupira dans la défaite. Yoruichi l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil et installa ses perfusions sur la branche à cette effet. Elle posa ensuite une veste sur ses petite épaules frêle._

-Merci. _Fit Soi Fon. Puis Yoruichi l'amena dans le jardin extérieur, Kukaku suivant derrière._

-Enfin de l'air frais. _Soupira Soi Fon. Il faisait un peu froid, mais avec tous les médicaments qu'elle avait elle ne le sentait pas malgré l'hiver._

-Je suis belle est bien vivante… _Pensa elle en sentait la brise fraîche sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des feuilles au gré du vent._ Oui je suis vivante, mais cela le vaut il vraiment … _Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda ensuite les nuages._ Pourquoi… _Soupira elle une voix basse que personne n'entendit._

-Bon, ont va rentrer, le vent se lève et sa se couvre. _Fit Soudain Yoruichi en regardant le ciel. La jeune fille hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre, elle essaya de se relever mais grimaca à la douleur et retomba dans son fauteuil._

-Les médical commence à s'estomper. _Pensa Soi Fon, elle avait horriblement mal au ventre, au côte et à son poignet._

-Ça va ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Oui, juste que les effet des médicaments se dissipe. _Fit Soi Fon de manière rassurante_

-Attend je vais t'aider. _Une fois qu'elle était installé sur le lit un infirmière entra._

-Bonjour. _Fit elle en entrant à Yoruichi, Kukaku était restée en bas pour passé un coup de téléphone._ Je vais changé les bandages de Shaolin, pourriez vous sortir ? _Fit poliment la jeune infirmière_.

-Ben sur. _Puis la femme à la peau tan sortit. Et l'infirmière s'approcha._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda elle en enlevant le haut du Kimono blanc de la jeune fille._

-Ben. _Répondit simplement l'adolescente._

 _Puis une deuxième infirmières entra et la première sortie alors, Soi Fon se figea légèrement. Elle avait les cheveux argent et les yeux argent. Mais Soi Fon ne se souvenue plus ou elle l'avait déjà vue. L'infirmière ce tourna vers Soi Fon surprise puis souria tristement_

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit elle souriante._

 _L'infirmière enleva d'abord le bandages des blessures superficiels, puis elle enleva celui placer sur son ventre. Soi Fon grimaca légèrement à la douleur soudaine, mais cela ne l'affzctait pas particulièrement, elle résistait bien à la douleur à cause de so' passé. Coucher sur le lit elle regardait par la fenêtre. Une fois fini l'infirmière la mit en position assise. Elle avait un regard doux._

-Voila encore une chose. _Elle tendit une atèle._ Donne moi ton poignet droit s'il te plaît. _Soi Fon obéissa. Et la jeune femme plaça l'atèle autours de son poignet._

-Tu devra le garder 7, semaine, ton poignet n'est pas cassé mais salement amoché, alors évite les mouvements brusques, et laisse l'atèle le plus souvent possible. _Fit la jeune femme doucement._

-Tres bien merci. _Répondit Soi Fon._

-Le docteur Unohana passera te voir dans une heure. _Fit la jeune infirmière, Soi Fon hocha la tête. La plus âgée remarqua bien le comportement distant et silencieux de Soi Fon._

-Je vais t'amener ton repas. Tâche de mangé d'accord ? Tu en a vraiment besoin. _Soi Fon hocha à nouveau simplement la tête._

-Je pensait que tu serait quand meme plus bavarde. _Fit l'infirmière en levant un doigt devant le visage de Soi Fon. Cette dernière hocha simplement les épaules._ Je m'appelle Isane, se sera moi qui sera en charge de toi pédant ton séjour. _Fit elle en se mettant à la hauteur de Soi Fon. Cette dernier reconnue le nom de Isane mais ne savais plus où._

-Ce n'est pas la peine ne vous en faite pas pour moi. _Répondit Soi Fon en détournant le regard._

-Je vois que tu ne veux pas, mais moi je le veux alors tu aura intérêt à sourire, car avec moi c'est toujours sourire. _Répondit elle souriante, Unohana avait placé Soi Fon sous sa charge car c'était l'une des infirmières les plus douce, elle était toujours de bonne humeur et savait comment s'occuper d'enfant mal. Elle était spécialisé dans les cas psychologique grave comme Soi Fon. Unohana lui avait expliqué le cas de Soi Fon._

~Flash back~

-Isane peux tu venir s'il te plaît ? _Fit Unohana en souriant doucement en entrant dans la salle de repos des infirmières. Cette dernière acquisa et suivie la médecin._

-J'aurais un cas à placé sous ton aile. _Fit elle a l'infirmière._

-Mais vous savez que je je suis spécialisée pour m'occuper des enfants "sans problème". _Reroqua Kimi._

-Justement c'est un cas psychologique. _Répondit Unohana. Kimi avait rarement des enfant sous son ailes, car elle s'occupait uniquement des cas les plus graves malgré son jeune âge._

-Je suis à votre écoute. _Répondit dit elle un regard sérieux._

-Une jeune fille de 15 ans en pleine dépression, elle a fait trois tentative de suicide dont une il y a deux jours. Elle à été battue et violé par son père jusqu'à récemment. Elle n'a plus aucun goût en la vie. Elle est maintenant orpheline, elle a perdu sa mère et ses quatre frère il y a moin d'une semaine, et son père à essayer de la tué i jours.

 _Isane analysa tout ce que Unohana venait de lui dire, elle plisa alors les yeux._

-Tout ça en moins d'une semaine ? _Fit elle. Unohana hocha la tête._ Bien sur que je vais m'occuper d'elle. _Repris elle._

-Tu est la personne que je pense la plus capable pour cela. _Fit Unohana en s'éloignant._ Je te la confie elle est dans la chambre 207. _La Kotetsu alla alors dans le bureau des infirmières et consulta le dossier de la chambre 207._

 _-_ Shaolin Fon… fracture multiples des côtes, grave entorse du poignet, profonde entaille dans l'estomac, multiples equimose et entaille, commotion cérébrale… _Murmura elle en lisant le dossier._

-Ça va etre long… _Fit elle tristement_

 _~Fin du flash back~_

 _Soi Fon l'ignora plongé dans ses pensé, plus les médicaments se dissipipait de son organisme plus elle était démotivé et déprimé. Elle fixait les draps. Le regard sans le vide. Isane regarda la scène tristement, elle n'avait jamais eu de cas si grave._

-Hey Soi Fon… _Fit elle doucement_ à tu mal quelque part ?

-Non, c'est supportable. _Rétorqua Soi Fon._

-Tres bien, si il y a quoi que se soit, utilise le bouton rouge la. _Fit elle en désignant se dernier. Et une infirmière arrivera._

-Tres bien.

-Je t'apporte ton déjeuner. _Puis elle partie avant de revenir avec un plateau, elle posa un petit gobelet en plastique avec des médicaments_.

-Que ce que c'est ? _Demanda Soi Fon en regardant ses dernier._

-Il y a un antibiotique, un analgésique et un anti dépresseur. _Répondit elle calmement. Soi Fon. Fronca les sourcils._

-Je ne prendrai pas ça. _Fit elle en éloignant le gobelet. Isane allait répliqué lorsque soudain Unohana entra dans la pièce._

-Bonjour docteur Unohana. _Fit l'infirmière._

-Bonjour Isane. _Répondit t'elle souriante puis elle s'approcha de la jeune fille alitée._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Fit elle souriante. Cette dernière hocha poliment la tête._

 _-_ Elle refuse de prendre ses médicaments. _Fit la Kotetsu, puis soudain son bipeur sonna._ Veuillez m'excuser. _Et elle pris congé._

-Soi Fon, pourquoi tu ne veux pas les prendre ? _Demanda doucement Unohana en s'asseyant sur la chaise a coté du lit._

-Ça ne sert à rien, et puis je n'en ai pas besoin. _Répondit elle en regardant ses mains._

-Tu en a pas besoin ? _Fit Unohana._

-Oui, je m'en suis toujours sortie sans. _Rétorqua elle._

 _Unohana pris doucement le poignet gauche de Soi Fon, puis avec son doigt elle désigna la cicatrice horizontale sur son poignet._

 _-_ Et ça c'était quoi ? _Fit elle doucement._ Tu a été hospitalisé il y a trois ans pour t'être tailladé les veines. _Fit doucement Unohana._

-C'etait juste une erreur, j'avais eu un coup de déprime voilà tout. _Rétorqua Soi Fon en regardant enfin Unohana dans les yeux._

-Soi Fon… Arrête de le mentir, au cas où te le saurait pas je suis psychologue. J'ai déjà vue des personne dans ton cas, alors se n'est pas la peine de me mentir. _Soi Fon fut légèrement surprise à la réalisation. Elle soupira dans le défaite._

-Meme si je les prend, a quoi çà servira, de toute manière autant que ma vie se finisse maintenant, je n'ai plus de mère, plus de frère, plus de famille, je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. _Soupira tristement la jeune fille._

-C'est la que tu te trompe. Tu a Yoruichi, tu a Kukaku, elle tienne énormément à toi, Yoruichi ma dit qu'elle reconsidère comme sa propre fille. _Soi Fon détourna le regard._

-Je le sais… mais… mais je ne suis qu'un boulet pour elle, j'aimerais tant pouvoir rester avec elle, elle a été là plus belle rencontre de la vie. Mais je ne lui apporte que des problèmes elle serait mieux sans moi. Je ne suis qu'une source de problèmes. _Fit elle en baissant la tête._

-Non, tu n'a jamais été une source de problèmes et tu ne le sera jamais. _Fit la voix si ce de Yoruichi. Soi Fon releva la tête choqué et Unohana la regarda en souriant._

 _-_ Soi Fon, tu dit alors que tok père avait raison de faire ce qu'il y a fait par ce que tu le méritait ? _Fit Unohana en perdant son sourire. Elle ne voulais pas dire ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix._

-Je… je… je ne sait pas… _Fit elle._

 _-_ Alors tu es vraiment faible au point de ré laissé dominé par ses paroles. _Fit Yoruichi, Soi Fon fut choqué par ses paroles si dure._

 _-_ Non… non ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Fit elle en enlevant la voix

-Alors pourquoi dis tu ça ? _Fit Yoruichi._

-Car… Sans moi tu n'aurais pas eu à te salire les main de sang ! à dépenser cette argent pour moi, à usé ton temps futilement, tout ! Je n'apporte rien de bon depuis ma naissance ! _Elle se laissa enfin aller, elle libéra tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Unohana soupira, enfin. Soi Fon était comme une bombe à retardement, elle gardait tout sur elle, en se renfermant sur elle même. Enfin elle disait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur dans un lieux sur. Il fallait qu'elle brise Soi Fon pour pouvoir mieux l'aider, même si ça lui faisait mal de repousser Soi Fon comme ça avec Yoruichi aussi durement, elle en avait pas le choix._

Yoruichi s'approcha et pris la petite fille en sanglots dans ses bras.

-Voila… laisse toi allez Soi… _Murmura Yoruichi, Unohana lui avait dit qu'elle devrait être dur avec Soi Fon pour qu'elle craqué enfin._

 _-Mon père n'avait pas à me traité comme ça. Mais il… il avait raison et j'en suis sur, maman est morte par ma faute, ils sont tous mort par ma faute ! Cria elle dans l'épaule de la jeune femme._

-Alors voilà ce que tu avait sur le cœur… _Murmura Yoruichi. Après avoir pleuré un bon moment Soi Fon s'éloigna et essuya ses yeux avec ses manche._

-Ce n'est pas ta fautes Soi Fon, c'est ta maladie qui te fait tout percevoir comme cela. La vie n'est pas que ténèbres elle est aussi lumière, et tu peux sortir de ses ténèbres mais pour cela il faut que tu le veuilles. Ton père avait complètement tort, et ta mère n'est pas morte par ta faute ni tes frère. _Soi Fon soupira et hocha la tête elle se tourna vers Unohana._

-Je peux avoir le gobelet s'il vous plaît. _Fit elle calmement. Unohana et Yoruichi sourierent._

-Ben sur. _Unohana lui donna un verre d'eau et les cachets. Puis Soi Fon les prit._

~A suivre~


	13. Chapter 13

_An: J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! :D j'ai vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire, comme tout mes histoires. J'espère que vous me donnerait vos avis, critique :) merci de lire l'histoire. Je me suis tendit compte de nombreuses erreurs dans les premiers chapitre, je l'espère excuse, j'avais 15 ans quand je les ait écris, cela fait déjà deux ans. x) Je m'en excuse. Et aussi désolé pour les erreurs d'orthographe dans les chapitres :')._

 _ **Chapitre 13: La frontière.**_

-Veux tu bien manger quelque chose ? _Demanda Yoruichi souriant à la jeune fille._

-A vraie dire je n'ai vraiment pas faim. _Répondit cette dernière._

 _-_ Juste une petite chose d'accord ? _Fit Unohana. Soi Fon soupira et finalement acquiesça._

-Un yaourt ça ira. _Fit Soi Fon._

 _Puis la journée se déroule calmement, Soi Fon discutait avec Yoruichi, Kukaku était enfin revenu. Une fois le soir venue Soi Fon se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre._

-Pourquoi ai je survécue ? … à quoi bon vivre dans le désespoir. _Pensa elle en serrant le vêtement sur sa poitrine._ Je suis si seul… je n'ai plus aucune famille….

-Maman… _sanglotait elle d'une voix rauque, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle pleurait enfin la mort de sa mère, pas des larmes de choc ou de peur, de vraie larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, oubliant toute ses blessures._ Pourquoi moi… _Murmura elle._ Je suis désolé Yoruichi… _Puis elle arracha sa perfusions et se leva. Elle alla à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Son regard était dénigrant envers elle même._ Mon père avait raison, peu importe ce que dira Yoruichi. Ma vie n'apporte rien à personnes, ma mère et…. Ils…. Ils … ils sont mort en venant me voir… tous… père…. Je ne sais que prendre des vies… _Elle donna alors un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa,avant de s'écrouler à terre en larmes, sa main en sang. Elle pris un bout de verre en main. Puis elle regarda les marques sur son poignet…_ tout serait fini… j'étais déjà capable de le faire avant, quand maman était là… alors maintenant ce sera facile.Maman… Itoko… Hio…. Shin… Ryu… Je vais vous rejoindre… je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…. _Fit elle, elle était parfaitement lucide, mais la vie été devenues un telle fardeau pour elle, elle a fait comme si tout allait bien devant Yoruichi pour ne pas qu'elle ai de remords, mais son geste était déjà prévue depuis longtemps. Elle avala et sanglotait…_ Merci pour tout Yoruichi. _Puis elle passa le bout de verre sur son poignet droit, sur sa cicatrice, le sang s'écoulant à un rythme rapide de son entaille, elle recula et s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle, sa vision devenait rapidement sombre, elle ferma alors les yeux._ Enfin… _Murmura elle._

 _Elle était dans un monde lumineux, deux chemins s'offraient à elle. Un sombre et un lumineux. Le lumineux l'attirait irrésistiblement, elle commença sa marche vers se dernier mais sentie de bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se retourna, elle vit une femme au long cheveux de jais, elle avait les yeux bleu azure et la peau pâle et était un peu plus grande que Soi Fon._

-Maman… _Murmura Soi Fon incrédule, La jeune femme souria doucement et tendrement posa sa main sur sa joue. Soi Fon regarda légèrement choquée_

-Mon ange… Ton histoire ne doit pas s'arrêter ici, car tu n'est qu'au prologue, la vraie histoire commence maintenant, tu a tout la vie devant toi. Il est encore trop tôt, quelqu'un saura me remplacer dans ton coeur, et ça je le sais.

-Non maman, personne ne pourra te remplacer… _Fit Soi Fon tristement._

-Si, et cette personne est déjà présente pour toi, même si ta vie n'a été qu'un enchaînement de malheurs, je peux te le dire, tout est fini, tu n'aura plus aucunes raison de souffrir. Je veux que tu nous rejoigne le plus tard possible. Tu devra apprendre à vivre sans nous, se sera difficile, mais tu es une battante et je suis sur que tu y arriveras. Alors pour moi, s'il te plait ma puce, bat toi. _La jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche se dirigea vers le chemin lumineux._

-Nan maman, je t'en supplie ne part pas ! _Cria Soi Fon les larmes coulant librement._ _Cette dernière se retourna et s'approcha de sa fille. Puis quatre jeune garçon de plus ou moin 20 ans apparaissent dernière elle._

 _-Elle nous quitte !_

-Ton chemin n'est pas avec nous, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt Shaolin, tu a encore tellement de belle choses à découvrir, alors promet le moi… Promet moi de tout faire pour vivre heureuse sans aucuns regrets _Fit doucement la jeune femme en se mettant à la hauteur de sa fille elle passa son doigt sur le visage de sa fille et essuya la larme sur sa joue pâle._

-Je ne veux pas être seule… _Murmura Soi Fon._

-Tu ne sera pas seule, quelqu'un t'attend. _Fit elle d'une voix tendre, elle brossa une mèche corbeau dernière les oreilles de sa fille._

 _-Sont cœur ne reprend pas._

-Aller Shaolin, c'est le moment de partir. _La jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille et se leva._ Je t'aime mon ange. _Les quatre jeune garçons lui sourierent et partirent par le chemin lumineux._

-Merci… Je t'aime maman, je te le promets, je me battrai. _Fit elle en essuyant ses larmes._

-Moi aussi je t'aime Shaolin… _Fit sa mère en souriant doucement_ _puis elle disparue dans le chemin lumineux. Et Soi alla vers le sombre._

 _-Son pouls reprend !_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière l'eblouissait. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer fortement mais elle ne réalisa pas._

-Petite idiote ! _Cria la voix de Yoruichi. Soi Fon la regarda et vit des larmes sur ses joue._

-Tu te rend compte de la peur que tu nous a fait… _Fit elle en serrant plus fermement la jeune fille. Soi Fon regarda en état de choque. Yoruichi recula et posa ses mains sur ses joues._

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! _Fit elle en larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle tourna la tête et vit Kisuke et Kukaku regardant la scène émue._

-Yo… Yoruichi… ? _Murmura elle de sa voix enrouée. Cette dernière lui souria doucement._

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord ? _Fit Yoruichi en essuyant ses larmes. Soi Fon hocha la tête, elle regarda son poignet gauche, celuis sans l'atèle, il y avait un épais bandage blanc autour._

-Il à fallut de nombreux points de suture et des transfusion, tu y a échappé de prêt. _Fit Yoruichi en se redressant._

-Que c'est il passé ? _Demanda Soi Fon interrogatif._

-Après que tu ...Tu te soit…. Enfin bref après Isane et venue car elle a entendue le miroir brisée. _Yoruichi pris une profonde inspirations._ Elle ta trouver à terre inconsciente, Unohana est arrivé et elle a essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie, puis tu a été conduit au bloc opératoire pour arrêter l'hémorragie, mais ton coeur… ton coeur a arrêté de battre, ta perte de sang était trop importante. Tu… tu a été déclaré morte… mais sans savoir comment tu es revenue, à ce moment les médecins ton pris en charge et stabiliser. _Les larmes coulait à nouveau sur les joues de Yoruichi. Tu_ a eu une seconde chance alors profite en. _Fit elle en essuyant ses larmes, Kukaku s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yoruichi._

-Maman… _Murmura l'adolescente avec un léger sourire._ Tu ma redonnée foi en la vie et en l'avenir. _Kukaku s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers elle surprise._

-Tu nous a fait une belle frayeur, si jamais tu recommences je te botte les fesses. _Fit elle en souriant légèrement._

-Merci… _Murmura Soi Fon, elle regarda Yoruichi…_ Oui je ne suis plus seule. _Et elle souria. La femme à la peau tan se tourna vers Soi Fon légèrement surprise._

 _-_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le referai plus, je te le promets. _Puis Soi Fon tendit les bras vers Yoruichi, cette dernière fut choqué par l'initiative mais s'approcha et Soi Fon mit ses bras autour d'elle et la sera._

-Merci pour tout Yoruichi… _Murmura elle contre l'épaule de cette dernière. La Shihōin souria doucement passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille._

-Ne me remercie pas… _Soi Fon s'éloigna et prit une profonde inspirations._

-Pourquoi à tu changée d'avis aussi vite ? _Demanda soudainement Kisuke, il y a quelques jours elle voulait mourir et maintenant elle était heureuse de vivre. Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Soi Fon puis elle regarda par la fenêtre._

-Disons simplement que quelqu'un m'a fait changée. _Dit elle d'une voix douce. Puis un silence agréable s'installa. Yoruichi s'installa sur le lit devant Soi Fon._

-Je suis tellement soulagé. _Fit elle en passant ses doigts dans ses mèche de cheveux sombre._

-Je suis désolé Yoruichi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je… je ne pouvais plus le supporter… _Murmura Soi Fon en baissant la tête._ Je… _Elle fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres._

-Ne dit rien je le sais déjà. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ne le refasse plus jamais, D'accord ? _La femme au yeux dorée souria doucement à la jeune fille qui était comme une fille pour elle._

-D'accord. _Fit Soi Fon en souriant légèrement. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra._

-Enfin réveillé. _Fit Isane en souriant doucement à la jeune fille._ Pourriez vous sortir s'il vous plaît. _Kukaku, Kisuke et Yoruichi obeisserent alors. Puis Isane s'approcha._

-Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda doucement l'infirmière._

-Ça peut aller, j'ai des vertiges, la vision un peu flou et je me sent vraiment faible mais rien de très important. _Fit la jeune fille._

-Rien d'étonnant ont à du te faire une transfusion sanguine en urgence, une assez important, ce sont les effets de l'anémie. _Elle posa sa main sur le front de cette dernière._ Tu est fiévreuse,c'est aussi une conséquence de la transfusion. Pour le moment tu a besoin de repos. _Fit Isane elle s'approcha des machines et perfusions._

-Je suis resté inconsciente combien de temps ? _Fit Soi Fon en se tournant vers cette dernière._

-2 jours. Tu a vraiment eu de la chance. _Fit Isane en souriant tristement_

 _~Flash back~_

 _Isane après avoir entendue du bruit toqua à la porte._

-Je peux entrer ? _Mais elle n'eu aucunes réponses._ Soi Fon ? _Elle décida alors d'entrer, elle ne trouva personne dans la pièce alors elle alla directement dans la salle de bain, la elle fut horrifié, Soi Fon était inconsciente, appuyer contre un mur, le sang coulant à un rythme rapide par une profonde entaille au poignet. Elle pris une serviette et exerça rapidement une pression sur la blessure puis bipa Unohana, avec sa deuxième main elle prit la main de Soi Fon dans la sienne._

-Soi Fon tu m'entend, si oui sert ma main. _Mais rien ne se passa._ Merde. _Fit Isane en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain Unohana entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea de suite vers Soi Fon._

-Elle ne répond pas. Et son rythme cardiaque et très bas. _Fit Isane en ayant le poignet non blessé dans sa main._

-Amener un brancard. _Fit Unohana à une infirmière dans le couloir. Elle pris la jeune fille et l'installation sur ce dernier._

-Idiote pourquoi à tu fait ça. _Pensa Unohana._

 _Une fois au bloc opératoire, Unohana essaya de son mieux d'arrêter l'hémorragie_

 _-_ Amenez moi des poche de sang A-. _Fit la femme médecin_

-Sa tension est en chute libre. _Fit Une infirmière._

-Elle nous quitte ! _Repris elle. Lorsque les machine se mirent à biper. Unohana essaya de son mieux de relancer son cœur mais rien ne se passa. Elle serra les dents et finalement recula du lit à contre coeur._

-Heure du décès 23h17. _Puis elle se mordit la lèvres et sortit de la pièce. La, Yoruichi qui avait été prévenu l'attendait, elle s'approcha de suite vers Unohana._

-Que c'est t'il passé ?! Comment va elle ?! _Demanda elle hâtivement. Unohana regarda tristement Yoruichi et Kukaku, qui l'avait accompagné._

-Son coeur c'est arrêter a cause de la perte de sang trop importante. Je suis désolé. _Fit Unohana tristement._

 _Yoruichi mit ses main sur sa bouche puis les larmes coulèrent sur ses joue._

-Soi… _Murmura elle d'une voix sanglotante._

 _Kukaku s'approcha et sans un mot la pris dans ses bras_.

-Chut princesse… _Murmura elle doucement en serrant Yoruichi pleurante contre elle. Princesse était le surnom de Yoruichi petite par Kukaku et Kaien. Mais maintenant elle l'utilisait beaucoup moin._

 _~A suivre~_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14:**_

-Docteur Unohana venez vite. _Fit une infirmière en sortant de la pièce. Unohana entre alors rapidement_.

-Son pouls à repris ses constantes sont revenus ! _Fit l'infirmière. Unohana stupéfaite s'approcha et pris son poignet en main._

-Placez la sous assistance respiratoire, et transfusé lui deux poches groupe A négatif. _Fit Unohana elle souria légèrement._ Isane va prévenir Yoruichi. _Cette dernière acquisa._

-Comme quoi les miracles peuvent arriver. _Pensa Unohana en regardant les visage anémique de Soi Fon. Une fois l'hémorragie stoppé elle enroula le poignet dans un bande épaisse._

 _Du côté d'Isane cette dernière trouva Yoruichi et Kukaku regardant les scène perdu. Isane souria et s'approcha._

-Le rythme cardiaque de Soi Fon à repris, je ne pourrai pas expliquer comment ou pourquoi, mais elle est tiré d'affaire. _Yoruichi regarda choqué puis souria, elle essuya ses larmes._

-Elle est une battante. _Pensa Yoruichi._

~Fin du flash back~

-Je vois… _Soupira Soi Fon. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Mais elle ne savait pas que Yoruichi serait aussi affecté._

-Repose toi, Unohana passera un peu plus tard. _Soi Fon aquieca puis Isane partir et Yoruichi entre sans Kisuke et Kukaku._

-Ou sont ils allés ? _Demanda l'adolescente._

-Ils sont allés manger un petit truc à la cafétéria. _Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant._

-Tu devrais aller avec eux, tu a aussi besoin de manger. _Fit Soi Fon inquiète pour Yoruichi._

-Ça ira, je ne veux pas te laisser seule. _Fit elle avec un sourire._

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferait rien. _Répondit Soi Fon en baissant la tête._

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je le vois dans tes yeux que tu était sincère avant, j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi. Et je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Ah tien tant que j'y pense. _Elle sortit une peluche chat de son sac._

-Je l'ai lavé elle est toute propre. _Fit elle avec un large sourire. Elle l'avait lavé car la peluche était dans la salle de bain et donc c'était retrouver recouverte de sang. Soi Fon sentie les larmes lui monter au yeux, Yoruichi faisait tellement attention à elle. Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot._

-Hey Soi ? _Fit Yoruichi inquiète jusqu'à qu'elle entendit le sanglot étouffé elle souria tristement et posa la peluche sur les genoux de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement les cheveux._ Chuuut… _Murmura elle._

-Merci pour tout Yoruichi… _murmura elle en relevant son visage vers Yoruichi elle la regarda dans les yeux, maintenant elle le savait, Yoruichi était comme une mère pour elle, un amour que c'est parent ne lui avait plus donné depuis longtemps._

-Ne me remercie pas, maintenant vient ici... _Fit elle en prenant la jeune fille dans une étreinte. Soi Fon se calma et essuya ses larmes._

-Que voulais tu me dire ? _Demanda elle en lui souriant._

-Comme tu le sais, tu es orpheline. _Soi Fon hocha la tête, elle avait accepté cela depuis longtemps._ Il y avait deux solutions possibles, ou tu ira en foyer d'accueil, ou je peux devenir ton tuteur et t'adopter. Mais ce choix te reviens. _Soi Fon souria largement un sourire sincère._

-Merci, merci de m'accepter. _Fit elle en se jetant dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans sa veste._

-Ça veut dire que tu accepte ? _Demanda Yoruichi avec un doux sourire. Soi Fon hocha la tête contre la veste de la plus âgée._

-Elle est si adorable quand elle laisse tomber son masque. _Pensa Yoruichi en carresa les cheveux corbeau de la jeune fille. Ce moment d'émotion fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Unohana dans la pièce. Mais Soi Fon ne le remarqua pas, restant blotti dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman, même si elle savait qu'elle ne remplacerais jamais sa vraie mère, elle savait que sa maman voudrait cela, que quelqu'un soit là pour sa fille et reprennent son rôle abandonné trop tôt. Unohana souria tendrement à la scène devant elle. Yoruichi la regarda et mit son doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence, puis elle baissa la tête à la jeune fille maintenant endormi sur ses genoux._

-Je repasserais. _Fit Unohana d'une voix basse, un tendre regard, puis elle sortie._

 _Soi Fon s'était endormi la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle pris la couverture et la couvrit, restant assise sur le lit, elle ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune fille endormie. Elle regarda cette jeune fille qui était maintenant sa fille, même si ce n'était pas officiel, elle avait déjà fait le nécessaire et Unohana avait appuyé sa demande qui était certaine d'être accepté vue le cas de Soi Fon. Mais au fond elle a toujours été maternel avec elle, depuis la première fois où elle la rencontrer dans la ruelle. Cette enfant a déjà tant vécu de choses malheureuse, trop, Yoruichi compte bien changer la donne, elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de pleurer. Soi Fon commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil._

-Surement un cauchemar. _Pensa Yoruichi. La jeune fille endormie gemisa légèrement, s'agitant de plus en plus._

-Hey... Soi… Tu es en sécurité ici, il ne t'arrivera rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve… _Murmura elle en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille endormie, cette dernière se calma et se détendit. Sa respiration se calma et elle ne gémissait plus. Cela lui rappela cette scène, il y a maintenant presque deux mois, ce soir ou elle avait vue Soi Fon pour la première fois, ou elle avait fait un cauchemar lorsqu'elle était Inconsciente mais que Yoruichi était incapable de la calmée, Maintenant ses simples paroles rassurait la jeune fille endormie._

-Ils sont long… _Pensa elle en référence à Kisuke et Kukaku, mais elle aurait parié que c'était une ruse pour la laisser seule avec Soi Fon, elle soupira et souria, ils avaient toujours été là pour elle, encore maintenant. Elle avait envie de les appeler mais elle avait peur de réveiller Soi, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Yoruichi soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux et épuisé par la nuit blanche à veiller sur Soi Fon, elle s'endormit elle aussi._

 _Elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du soleil sur ses paupières, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune fille toujours endormie sur elle, mais ce fut la vision la plus mignonne qu'elle ai jamais vue, elle était recroquevillé sur elle, tenant fermement la peluche chat contre elle, la tête contre le ventre de la femme au cheveux pourpre, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle souria et délicatement démêla les fils et tubes des perfusions et autre que la jeune fille au cheveux de jais c'était enroulé autour d'elle en dormant, ce qui d'ailleurs la fit rire. Elle enleva le dernier fils et éloigna la perfusion puis se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle regarda son téléphone, elle avait un message de Kukaku._

 _On est rentrés, ont voulais pas te réveiller, on se verra demain. Kukaku._

 _Elle souria puis regarda l'heure et soupira elle devrait mettre fin à ce moment agréable, ça allait être l'heure du repas. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Soi, et la secoua doucement._

-Soi… c'est l'heure de se lever… _Fit elle à voix basse, cette dernière gémisa et ouvrit les yeux._

-Yoruichi ?.. _Murmura elle encore ensommeillé._

-Coucou, ça va être l'heure de manger. _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers la plus âgée._

-Déjà ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller, ça ne devait pas être agréable pour toi dans cette position. _Fit elle gênée._

-Hey arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout. D'accord ? _Soi Fon voulue rétorqué mais finalement s'abstena sachant que ça ne mènerait à rien._

-Après que tu ait manger, des personnes de l'aide à l'enfance viendront à propos de ton père, ont a du repousser ce moment à cause de ton état mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. _Yoruichi vit Soi Fon baissé les yeux et serrer les draps._ Ne t'en fait pas je serais avec toi, d'accord ? _Dit elle d'une voix réconfortant._

-Merci. _Répondit la jeune fille soulagée. Elle avait peur de devoir faire ressortir tout ce qu'elle avait enfouie en elle. Mais le présence de Yoruichi était assez pour la soulager._

 _Plus tard Soi Fon était couché dans son lit sans son mot, regardant par le fenêtre, Yoruichi elle, était assise sur une chaise, sur son ordinateur à remplir les documents pour son entreprise. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards vers la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière était silencieuse, regardant juste le paysage. Soudain elle entendit toquer, elle se leva ouvrit la porte, la un jeune homme au cheveux blanc long et une jeune femme au cheveux long vénitien entrèrent._

-Bonjour, aide à l'enfance. _Fit l'homme avec un doux sourire._ Je suis Junshiro Ukitake et voici Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Bonjour enchanté, je suis Shihōin Yoruichi, et voici Soi fon. _Fit elle en désignant la jeune fille assise dans le lit._

-Enchantée Soi Fon. _Fit Rangiku avec un doux sourire. Soi Fon la salua de même. Les trois s'approchèrent du lit. Ils savaient que Soi Fon ne pouvais pas se lever à cause de son entaille au ventre._

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi nous somme ici. _Fit Junshiro en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il arborait un sourire rassurant de même pour Rangiku._ _Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, ce qui n'étonnais pas Yoruichi qui restait à distance. Junshiro, lui aussi, n'en fut pas étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune fille rayonnant la joie de vivre, il connaissait son dossier, un père ivre et violent, elle avait été souvent agressé physiquement et sexuellement, multiples tentatives de suicide…_

-Nous allons d'abord parler avec Yoruichi d'accord ? _Fit il toujours avec le même sourire._ _Elle hocha la tête et les trois sortirent de la chambre._

-Pourquoi voulez vous me parler ? _Demanda Yoruichi perdu._

-Vous êtes là personne la plus proche d'elle est temporairement son tuteur légal, donc c'est normal. Décrivez nous la, comment elle est, son comportement… _Fit Rangiku en s'appuyant sur un mur les bras croisés._

-C'est une jeune fille renfermé, repoussant toute personne voulant s'approcher d'elle, mais au fond elle est craintif, elle cherche de l'affection, une protection mais elle ne l'avourait jamais à voix haute. Voilà pour sa personnalité. _Elle vit Junshiro écrire dans son carnet._

-Nous avons déjà parlé au docteur Unohana plus tôt, elle nous a parlé de traumatisme. _Fit le jeune homme au cheveux blanc._

-Elle à de nombreuses crainte nocturne, non plus que des crainte des terreurs nocturnes, elle est toujours sur ses gardes et réagit au moindre bruit, une habitude qu'elle a dû prendre chez elle. Elle refuse de se permettre d'être heureuse. _Yoruichi avait alors un regard triste._ Elle pense qu'elle n'est qu'un boulet pour tout le monde, que la mort de sa famille est de sa fautes, son père a fait de profonds dégâts en elle, elle a perdu toute estime de soi à force d'être rabaisser constamment par son père. _Junshiro hocha la tête et nota toujours. Nous avons assez, elle hocha la tête. Ils retournent dans la pièce._

-Voila tu vois ça a été rapide. _Fit Yoruichi à Soi en passant sa main sur sa tête. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'asseya sur son lit._

-Je suis Matsumoto Rangiku. _Fit elle avec doux sourire._ Je vais te posé des questions, si jamais tu nr veux pas y répondre tu me le dit. _Elle hocha la tête._ Yoruichi restera dehors avec Junshiro _. Soi Fon pris un air légèrement paniquer._

-Ne t'en fait pas d'accord ? Je suis juste derrière la porte. _Fit Yoruichi avec doux sourire. Soi Fon la regarda puis finalement hocha la tête. Puis Junshiro et Yoruichi sortirent, Ukitake sorti car ils se doutaient bien que Soi Fon aurait du mal à se confesser devant un autre homme, donc une femme était largement plus rassurant pour elle._

-Tu vit avec ton père seule depuis combien de temps ? _Fit Matsumoto en perdant son sourire, mais avec toujours un visage doux._

-Depuis 4 ans. _Répondit elle avec un visage neutre._

-Quand à t'il commencé à être violent ? _Elle vit Soi Fon se raidirent._

-Six moi après le départ de ma mère et mes frères. _Fit elle regardant ses draps._

-Pourquoi ?

-J'étais le seule fille de la famille, et ma mère quand s'occupait beaucoup de moi, vue que j'était la plus jeune et seule fille. Et il ne le supportait pas, pour lui j'étais le boulet de la famille, alors quand elle n'était plus là il en a profité, mes frères mes protégeaient toujours de tout dangers donc ils n'auraient jamais laissé mon père m'approcher ivre. Il buvait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus violent. _Fit elle en serrant les draps dans ses main toujours tête baissée, Rangiku savait que ça devait être difficile pour elle._

-Pourquoi tu n'en a jamais parlé à personne ?

-Quand ma mère et mes frères rentrait il s'arrangeait pour que je n'ai aucunes marques, et il me faisait chanter, il me disait que si je parler à qui que ce soit je le regrettait. Et puis quand ils étaient là il se comportait normalement et moi aussi. _Elle tremblait légèrement, Rangiku croyais qu'elle allait pleurer, mais elle tremblait de rage, comment elle pouvait être tellement faible, elle souffla et se força à se détendre. Rangiku voyant qu'elle se clamais poursuivie._

-Que te faisait il au juste ? _La Soi Fon se raidit encore plus c'était la question qu'elle craignait le plus._

-Il me frappait jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus me relever à la moindres occasion s ou pour la moindre raison', je devais être sous son contrôle total, lorsque les blessures était trop grave, il ne m'emmenait pas à l'hôpital, il me donnait une trousse de premiers soins et me laissait dans la chambre, et je me soignait seule. Il m'a emmené qu'une seule fois à l'hôpital, quand…. Quand je me suis coupé les veines, il avait sûrement trop peur de perdre son jouet. _Rangiku posa sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille de façon rassurante._

-Que faisait il à part les violences physique ? _Elle entrait dans la phase délicate. Mais Soi Fon ne répondit pas, elle baissa son regard sur les couvertures._ Personne ne te jugera, ont est ici pour t'aider, tu n'a pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. _Fit elle doucement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille._

-La première fois qu'il m'a… qu'il… _Elle sentit les larmes dans ses yeux, mais elles étaient cachées par sa frange, elle expliqua ce qui se passait à Matsumoto, comment qu'il était allée toujours plus loin avec elle, étant toujours plus violent._ Il a abusé du fait que je sois une fille pour l'humilier toujours plus… _Maintenant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rangiku avait fini, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte laissant entrer Yoruichi qui avait tout entendue, elle alla de suite vers Soi Fon sanglotant silencieusement et la prit dans ses bras de façon rassurante._

-Chuuut… tout est fini, tu es avec moi maintenant, plus personne ne te fera de mal… _Murmura Yoruichi en embrassant le haut des cheveux sombre de la jeune fille. Soi Fon la sera fortement, ses craintes les plus enfouies venaient de resurgires, mais cela brisait le coeur de la jeune femme de la voir comme ça, mais elle savait qu'il le fallait._

 _Rangiku expliqua brièvement à Junshiro, mais ils étaient aussi venue constater une autre chose._

-Pour Shihōin Yoruichi, je pense que la garde peut lui revenir. Elle est proche de cette jeune fille et inversement. _Junshiro hocha la tête._

 _Plus tard Junshiro et Rangiku était déjà parti mais Soi Fon pleurait toujours dans les bras de la femme à la peau tan, même si ses pleurs c'étaient calmé. Le silence avait régné entre elles depuis la dernière phrase de Yoruichi. Elle était soulagé, maintenant tout était fini, Soi Fon pouvais enfin tout laissé derrière elle, et avancé dans le futur._

-Dit Yoruichi… _Murmura Soi Fon soudainement. Cette dernière fut sortie de ses pensées et baisa ses yeux vers la figurine enfoui contre elle._

-Pour maman, Itoko, Hi, Shin et Ryu... quand… quand leur entièrement à t'il lieux ? _Yoruichi se rappelle qu'elle avait justement reçu une lettre._

-L'enterrement a été repoussé de quelques jours le temps que tu sois en état d'y aller, il a lieux dans 2 jours, j'ai déjà obtenu les billets pour y aller, ne t'en pas pour ça, occupe toi de ta guérison pour le moment. Une amie de ta mère a tout organiser, elle ne voulais pas que tu t'en occupes d'accord ? _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix rassurante._

-D'accord merci. _Fit Soi Fon elle était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ça, elle savait pas si elle l'aurait pu._

 _Le lendemain Soi fon était mieux, Unohana était venue la voir, lui parler, Soi Fon lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son geste. Unohana avait décidé de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle avait obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour qu'elle aille voir sa mère, mais à la condition qu'elle aille doucement et qu'elle ne se force pas ce que Soi fon avait accepté, l'enterrement était le lendemain. Elle aurait à prendre l'avion pour aller en Chine étant donné que l'enterrement à lieux la bas._

 _~A suivre~_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15: Les larmes du coeur**_

 _Jours de l'enterrement._

 _Yoruichi aida Soi Fon à s'habiller, elle partait pour deux jours, Unohana lui avait expliqué les consignes à prendre, Soi Fon devait retourner à l'hôpital après. Une fois Soi Fon habillé Yoruichi l'aida à se mettre debout._

-Ça va tu y arrive ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète._

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas. _Fit Soi Fon légèrement tremblante. Elle n'était plus médicalisé sauf pour l'attelle sur son poignet droit, le bandage sur son poignet gauche et le bandage autour de son ventre, ses hématomes et oedèmes étaient disparue pour la plupart, même si Soi Fon était très pâle, on pourrait en oublier ce qui est arrivé en la voyant. Elle pris la valise de la jeune fille et la guida à sa voiture. Elle mit sa valise dans le coffre et alla dans le siège conducteur._

-Ça fait du bien de sortir. _Fit Soi Fon nostalgique en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre passager._

-N'est ce pas. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire. Soi Fon n'avait pas vraiment le moral, mais rien d'étonnant, elle allait à l'enterrement de presque toute sa famille. Elle avait son deuil depuis un moment maintenant mais ça restait douloureux et ça le restera pour toujours, la douleur peut s'atténuer mais pas disparaître. La douleur physique et émotionnel qu'elle ressentait lui permettait de savoir qu'elle était vivante. Plus tard elle s'endormit dans l'avion._

 _Elle se réveilla dans une chambre, elle se redressa perdu, son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous perfusion d'antalgiques. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre elle arriva dans un petit salon, elle vit Yoruichi assise dans le canapé, cette dernière se retourna au bruit derrière elle._

-Coucou Soi. _Fit elle en s'approchant de cette dernière._

-Ont est où ? _Répondit elle perdu en regardant les murs autour d'elle._

-Tu était sous grosse dose de médicaments pas étonnant que tu ne t'en rappelle pas. Ont est à l'hôtel on est arrivé il y a quelques heures et tu t'es de suite endormi. Tu a mal ? _Fit elle en allant vers la valise. Soi Fon hocha la tête et la Shihōin sortie une boîte de médicaments, ce n'est pas que Unohana n'avais pas confiance, mais elle a préféré laissé les médicaments à Yoruichi, et ne pas les confié à Soi, c'était des médicaments puissant et sous grosse dose il pouvait être très dangereux._

-Tien prend ça. _Fit Yoruichi en lui donnant une pilule et un verre d'eau, la jeune fille pris le cachet et s'asseya dans le canapé._ Laisse moi voir tes bandages _. Elle leva le pule de l'adolescente et changea délicatement le bandage en désinfectant la plaie. Après quoi elle remis l'atèle à la jeune fille._ Tien remet la, il ne faut pas que tu reste sans trop longtemps. _Soi fon regarda perturbé, Yoruichi se comporter comme une mère, bon même si c'était un peu le cas, mais ça lui faisait bizarre._

-Il reste combien de temps ? _Demanda L'adolescente._

-Ça à lieux dans trois heures. _Puis elle soupira._ Je compte sur ton aide, je ne parle ou ne lis pas le chinois hein ? _Fit elle d'un air ennuyé._

-Ne t'en fait pas je t'aiderai. _Fit elle en mettant l'atèle autour de son poignet. Yoruichi souffla tristement, Soi Fon n'avait pas sourit une seule fois._

-Vien je vais t'aider à te changer. _Soi Fon regarda ennuyé, elle aimais pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, mais entre les bandage et l'atèle, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à se changer, en plus elle n'avait pas le droit de se baisser. Elle alla dans la chambre et soupira. Une fois changer dans ses vêtements noir, elle alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, elle avait envie d'être seule, ce que comprenait parfaitement Yoruichi. Elle s'asseya dans la canapé et se plongea dans ses pensées, elle s'était rendu compte que maintenant elle ne pourrais plus vivre sans la jeune fille, elle était vraiment devenue comme une fille pour elle. Il était bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Soi._

-Oui ? _Fit la voix de cette dernière._

-C'est l'heure.

 _Une fois la cérémonie terminé, Soi Fon n'avait pas verser une larmes, elle n'avait parlé à personne, elle voulait juste être seule, elle voulais pas que des gens viennent la voir en s'apitoyant sur le sort d'une pauvre orpheline. Et puis elle ne connaissais quasiment personne qui était présent sauf de vue. Une fois la cérémonie fini, et le monde partit, elle alla vers les tombes et s'agenouilla, Yoruichi resta à distance laissant se moment d'intimité à la jeune fille. Soi, à genoux devant les tombes, passa sa main sur l'écriture des tombe de ses quatre frères et de sa mère._

-Maman, c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir, je sais que tu sera toujours là pour veiller sur moi… Dommage que la première fois que nous nous voyons en 6 mois et devant cette tombe, ton corp dans ce cercueil... _Elle laissa une larme couler sur ses joue frêle._ Mes frères, maman… Merci et adieux. _Fit elle en chinois._ _Elle se pencha et se prosterna devant les tombes._ Je ne vous oublierai jamais. _Continua t'elle toujours en chinois._ _Elle se leva et essuya ses yeux avant de s'approcher de Yoruichi qui était appuyer contre un arbres silencieusement._

-Ont peux y aller. _Fit elle simplement._

-Tu es sur ? _Demanda Yoruichi perplexe._ Tu sais tu à le droit de pleurer… _Continua elo doucement voyant que la jeune fille retenait ses larmes._

-Vraiment c'est bon.

 _Une fois à l'hôtel, Yoruichi soupira Soi était de suite retourner dans sa chambre , elle recommençait à se renfermer, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune fille retourné dans ses vieille habitude. Elle toqua à sa chambre mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle entra et la vie couché en boule, serrant la peluche chat dans ses bras. La vue était tellement attendrissante. Elle s'approcha mais Soi ne leva pas les yeux vers, regardant la peluche. Elle s'asseya au bord du lit._

-Elle te plaît n'est ce pas ? _Fit la femme au yeux d'or en souriant doucement._ _La jeune fille hocha juste la tête. Elle se retourna et leva la peluche au dessus de sa tête, comme le ferait une enfant._

-Tu pense que maman serait soulagé ? _Fit soudain la jeune fille d'une petite voix._

-De quoi donc ? _Demanda Yoruichi perdue._

-Que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille. _Elle reposa le chat et tourne ses yeux d'argents vers les yeux d'or._

-Je pense que toute mères le serait. _Fit elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de la plus petite._ D'ailleurs à tu déjà rencontré ma mère ?

-Hum… Non pas que je me rappelle. _Fit la jeune fille au cheveux corbeau en se redressant._

-Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital je te présenterais mes parents, ils sont divorcés mais se voir une fois ensemble ne les tuera pas. _Elle souria._ Il vont fondre devant ta bouille d'ange. _Soi rougisa et détourna le regard. Puis elle souria._

-Je n'ai pas une bouille d'ange. _Rétorqua elle en faisant la moue._

-Oui oui si tu le dit. _Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et se redressa._ Allons manger. _Elle arrivèrent en bas au petit restaurant de l'hôtel._

-D'ailleurs Yoruichi, comment est payée l'hôtel ? _Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était trop préoccupé pour penser à ça avant, mais elle ne se souvient pas avoir parler de ça avec la Shihōin._

-Ben c'est moi qui le paye bien sur avec l'avion. _Soi Fon regarda sous le choque._

-Mais ce n'était pas à vous de le faire. _Fit elle faiblement._

-Comment ferais tu sinon ? _Demanda elle d'un ton presque sérieux._

-Je me serait débrouillé. _Soupira elle._

-Laisse d'accord. Maintenant mange. Ah et avant que j'oublie... tien. _Elle donna les médicaments à la jeune fille, des antibiotique et des anti douleurs._

-Ont dirais une mère poule. _Fit Soi fon avec un sourire taquin, ce fut la première fois que Yoruichi le vit._

-Peut être. _Répondit la femme a la peau tan avec un léger haussement d'épaule._

 _Une fois la nuit venue, Soi Fon alla dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à Yoruichi. Elle se coucha dans son lit, la peluche chat à côté d'elle, elle regardait le plafond d'un regard inexpressif. Sans un mot elle se leva soudainement du lit, le mouvement brusque lui causant une vive douleur au ventre_

-Merde. _Murmura elle. Elle souffla pour essayer de calmer ses muscles endolori. Puis elle se leva, mit sa veste et ouvrit la fenêtre, elle mit son attelé au poignet et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre au première étage. Elle se rattrape sans problème sur son poignet gauche, faisait attention à ne pas casser les fils sous son bandage. Puis elle se mit à courir dans la brume fraîche de l'hiver chinois. Après 20 minutes de course elle arriva à destination, une petite maison modeste._

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps… _Murmura elle. Elle sortit des clefs de sa porte et ouvrir la porte. Elle entra et alluma la lumière. Elle avança laissant sa main traîné sur les meubles froid, la maison n'avait plus été chauffé depuis l'accident. Elle monta dans une chambre simple, elle trouva une petite peluche bourdon sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et le prit en main, cette chambre était la sienne. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, sentant la fatigue et la douleur que la course lui avait causé. Mais elle passa outre. Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite table basse et ramassa un cadre photo, elle souria à la vue de l'image, il s'agissait des ses quatres frère, d'elle, de son père quand il était encore doux et de sa mère. Elle souria les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle prit la petit sac qu'elle avait dans sa poche et l'ouvrit, elle y glissa la cadre photo et la peluche. Ensuite elle alla dans la chambre de sa mère et ouvrit une petite boîte à bijoux, elle sortit un médaillon, dessus était écrit ''Shaolin'', elle le retourna il y avait écrit "Ma puce, je t'aime'' sa mère avait fait faire ce médaillon quand elle était âgée de 6 ans. Elle mit le médaillon autour de son cou et alla voir les chambre de ses frères, quand elle y entra tant de souvenirs inondait son esprit. Ensuite elle alla dans la chambre de son frère aînée, elle s'approcha d'une petite vitrine, dedans se trouvait de nombreux armes, elle ouvrit la vitrine et prit un petit couteau rétractable, la lame était blanche immaculée et son manche était dorée et argenté avec de nombreuses symbole chinois, ce couteau était dans la famille depuis de très nombreuses années, ce couteau était toujours donnée au premier fils, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus personne, la tradition devait être brisé, elle prit le couteau et le plaça devant la lune, sa lame brillait reflétant la lumière de la lune. Elle alla dans la dernière pièce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle entra dans le bureau de sa mère et prit un petite carnet, tout était écrit en chinois dedans, il s'agissait du carnet de sa mère, l'acte de naissance de tous ses enfants, elle l'ouvrit et regarda avec nostalgie les pages, elle remarqua qu'une page avait été arraché, elle fronça les sourcils, la page était arraché de façon net. Elle mit le carnet dans le sac et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle regarda une dernière fois la pièces avant de partir. Elle sortit par la porte d'entrée et la ferma._

-Adieux… _Murmura elle avant de s'éloigner. Elle retourna à l'hôtel, sauf que devant l'hôtel était Yoruichi appuyé contre un mur les yeux fermé._

-Te voilà enfin. _Fit elle en ouvrant les yeux, elle avait un regard sévère. Elle s'approcha et leva une main, Son Fon ferma les yeux, attendant de recevoir une claque, mais elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, elle ouvrit le yeux, sa tête était contre l'épaule de la femme plus âgée._

-Idiote ne part plus jamais comme ça en pleine nuit. J'étais si inquiète. _Elle souffla fébrilement, Soi Fon resta sans voix_

-Inquiète… pour moi… _Elle ne savait pas que des gens pouvaient être inquiet pour elle. Yoruichi s'éloigna et attrapa sa main._

-Rentrons tu es gelée. _La jeune fille suivit la femme au cheveux pourpre dans sa chambre, cette dernière asseyant Soi sur son lit et posa une couverture autour d'elle._ Ta veste et tellement fine, tu voulais tombé malade ou quoi ? _Demanda elle d'une voix plus calme en tournant le dos à elle. Soi Fon ne l'avait pas remarqué mais c'est vraie que son corps était gelé, elle aurait du mourir de froid dehors, il semblait que les médicaments l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le pensais. Elle souffla et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, la chaleur réchauffant son corp glacée._

-Ou était tu allée, et qui a t'il dans ce sac ? _Fit la voix de Yoruichi, toujours dos à elle. Elle se tourna enfin et posa deux tasse de thé sur la table de nuit._

-J'étais chez moi. _Fit elle simplement en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Yoruichi prit le sac et regarda ce qu'il contenait._

-Tu aurais pu me le dire on y serait aller à deux. _Soi Fon haussa juste les épaules._

-Je voulais être seule et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller seule.

-Bien sur que non, tu n'est pas en état d'y aller seule. _Elle sortit la peluche bourdon du sac._ C'était à toi ? _Soi Fon souria._

-Oui, c'était mon doudou quand j'étais petite. _Yoruichi pouvait voir une douceur dans ses yeux d'argent qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle sortit ensuite une photo du sac, une photo de famille, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le visage de la mère et des frères de la jeune fille, elle sortit ensuite un petite carnet ressemblant à un carnet de naissance puis elle sortit un couteau elle fronça alors les sourcils._

-Ne t'en fait pas je ne ferais rien avec, il est dans la famille Fon depuis des années. Il était à mon frère année. _Yoruichi pouvait voir la sincérité dans la yeux de la jeune fille, Unohana lui avait dit de ne laisser aucune armes à la porté de cette dernière. Elle se mit à genoux devant Soi._

-Je te le donnerais pour te protéger quand tu iras à l'école, que tu sortiras avec des amie. _Les yeux de Soi Fon s'ouvrirent en état de choc._

-Tu… tu va m'inscrire à l'école ? _Demanda elle incrédule. Yoruichi lui souria et posa sa main sur sa joue._

-Bien sur, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas enfin vivre comme une adolescente normal, tout est du passé maintenant. _Soi se pencha en avant et mit des bras autour de la femme à la peau tan._

-Merci… merci… _Sanglota elle. Yoruichi caressa_ doucement se cheveux.

-Tu n'a pas à me remercier. _Murmura elle_

 _~A suivre~_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ténèbre disparu 16: Enfin ?**_

 _Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'enterrement. Soi Fon était revenue de Chine et était enfin sortie de l'hôpital, sur l'ordre d'Unohana qui lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait voir la jeune fille de temps en temps pour la surveiller, la chinoise avait accepté sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix._

 _C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se réveillait dans son lit chez la Shihoin. Mais elle se réveilla seule. Yoruichi avait rendez-vous chez l'assistante sociale pour l'adoption de Soi Fon, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle travaillait là dessus. Heureusement le dossier de la Fon était prioritaire. Elle se leva et mit son atèle, elle en avait marre de la portée, mais c'était le dernier signe de se jours fatidique. Ça plaie au ventre avait déjà bien cicatrisé elle avait encore un bandage mais la rien de très important, elle devait rester calme pendant encore plusieurs semaines pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Elle regarda le bandage autour de son poignet. Cette blessure plus délicate à traiter pour elle. Ce jours ou la mort lui avait tellement donné envie. Elle soupira et se dirigea à la cuisine, elle mangea un petite déjeuner rapidement et s'habilla. Elle n'avait plus revue Kukaku ou Kisuke depuis le jours à l'hôpital. Elle alla s'habiller et pris ses médicaments. Elle s'ennuyait tellement seule à la maison. Mais elle était aussi tellement soulagée, elle n'avait plus à craindre son père ici, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de prendre des coups, de devoir rentrer. Elle se sentait tellement mieux. Elle s'asseya dans le canapé et regarda la télé. Jusqu'à que soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se raidit, personne n'était censée venir aujourd'hui. Elle se leva et s'approcha prudemment de la porte et regarda de qui il s'agissait. Elle souffla et se détendit. Elle ouvrit la porte._

-Bonjour Kukaku. _Cette dernière lui sourit et entra._

-Salut. Yoruichi n'est pas la ? _Demanda la femme policière._

-Non elle a un rendez vous. _Fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

-Hum tu es toute seule du coup ? _Soi Fon soupira._

-J'ai pas 3 ans. Et puis je suis ceinture noire en art martiaux. _Kukaku regarda visiblement choqué._

-Alors c'est vraiment toi qui avait frappé ton père _? Soi souria._

-Bien sur, petite, en douce, j'avais pris des cours avec mes frère, il s'avérait que j'étais très compétente mes parents n'ont jamais rien su et j'ai rapidement monté en grade. _Kukaku souria à son tour._

-Quand tu ira mieux affronte moi, ont verra si t'es si forte que ça. _Soi Fon regarda déterminé._

-Tu serra au tapis en deux deux. _Kukaku aimais bien l'audace de la jeune fille devant elle, ce n'était plus là petite fille craintive qu'elle avait connu il y a un mois._

-Confiante la petite. Ça te dérange que je reste ici en attendant le retour de Yoruichi ?

-Bien sur que non. _La jeune fille se releva et mit ces mains dans ses poches._ Ça me fera enfin de la compagnie.

 _Yoruichi était au bureau de l'assistante social pour la garde de Soi Fon._

-Tout semble bon. _La femme lui souria._ Je ne vois aucuns inconvénients, le docteur Unohana m'a donné sa bénédiction, la visite de votre maison m'a donné un avis positif et d'après l'aide à l'enfance Soi Fon est déjà attaché à vous comme une mère. Votre situation économique est plus que convenable pour deux personne _. Elle classa les papier._ J'ai discuté avec le juge du tribunal de grande instance et des affaire familiale et tout est en ordre, vous avez le droit à sa garde. Il faudra le temps que les papiers passe par la cours etc pour que ça soit officiel, mais oui c'est bon. _Yoruichi regarda soulagé elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait réussi._ Mais, Soi Fon devra avoir un suivi médical et psychologique au vue de ses antécédents par le médecin en charge de son cas, soit le docteur Unohana en plus du suivie habituel.

-Je comprend parfaitement. Mercibeaucoup _. Fit la Shihoin. Enfin après de nombreux débats elle avait la garde de la jeune fille, elle était son tuteur, Soi n'aurais plus aucun rapport avec son père maintenant._

 _De retour chez Soi Fon. Ça faisait un peu moin d'une heure de Kukaku était ici. Elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien. La Shiba avait remarqué de grand changement dans la comportement de l'adolescente, elle était plus en confiance et sur d'elle. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit Soi Fon sursauta et se tourna hâtivement avant de se détendre voyant que c'était Yoruichi, un geste qui n'était pas passé inaperçu pour le deux femmes._

-Hey Soi, Kukaku. _Elle enleva sa veste et posa ces clés sur la table._

-Madame la princesse est enfin rentré. _Yoruichi soupira et roula des yeux._

-Dit madame la folle d'explosifs. _Soi au milieu de la querelle se mit à rire._

-Vous deux je vous jure. _Elle se redressa._ Je vais vous laisser, je serais dans ma chambre. _Elle quitta la pièce._

 _-_ Sinon pourquoi es tu là ? _Fit la femme au cheveux pourpre en s'essayant._

-Concernant le père de Soi, il a été jugé d'après le témoignage qu'ont récupérer les agents de l'aide à l'enfance, selon Unohana Soi ne devait pas venir au tribunal, elle est encore trop instable pour qu'elle revive ces souvenirs. Il a été condamné pour tous les chefs d'accusation… 15 ans de détention avec 5 ans de mise à l'épreuve à sa sortie et une interdiction de vivre dans la même ville que Soi Fon ou de s'approcher d'elle. _Yoruichi se sentit soulagé._

-Que de bonne nouvelles. _Elle souria._ J'ai obtenue sa gardes. _Kukaku sourit largement._

-Super, j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction. _Fit hâtivement_

-Soi descend s'il te plaît ! _Appela Yoruichi. La jeune fille descendit se demandant pourquoi Yoruichi la faisait revenir si vite._

-Assis toi. _Elle regarda perplexe mais fit comme demandé._ J'ai deux bonne nouvelle. La première tu n'a plus à craindre ton père, il va être en détention pendant un long moment. _Elle remarqua sur le visage de la jeune fille un immense soulagement, un poids lever. Soi fon se pencha en avant passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle souriait._

-Enfin… enfin… _Murmura elle fébrilement. Yoruichi remarqua ses épaules commencé à trembler, Kukaku qui était debout derrière elle mit ses bras autour de ses épaule et caressa son dos. La jeune fille pleura son soulagement. La tutrice de la jeune fille en avait presque les larmes au yeux. Soi Fon était recroquevillé sur elle sanglotant._

-Tu ne va pas déjà pleuré je ne t'ai même pas dit la meilleure nouvelle. _La jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle._ Bienvenue dans la famille Shihoin, Soi. _Les yeux d'argent de cette dernière s'ouvrirent dans le choque._

-Vrai… vraiment….? _La Shihoin hocha la tête. Soi Fon se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne disait rien mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Yoruichi se pencha sur le petite corp assis par terre devant elle et embrassa son front._

-Je t'aime… _Murmura pour la première fois Yoruichi à sa fille adoptive. Soi Fon était choqué, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ses mots, des mots si simple mais pourtant si significative._

-Jamais… jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier pour ce que tu a fait, si tu n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement fait se que tu m'a empêché de faire à deux reprise. Tu a été là pour moi physiquement et psychologiquement depuis ce jour. Tu ne te rend sûrement pas compte à qu'elle point je tien à toi maintenant, je pense que le mot merci ne sera jamais assez fort pour te dire à qu'elle point je te suis reconnaissante. _Yoruichi avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, coulant sur ses joues tan._

-Tu à réussi à me faire pleurerpetite idiote _...La femme au yeux dorée ria légèrement._ C'est à moi de te remercier ma petite Soi, tu m'a apporté cette lueur qui manquait dans ma vie. _Soi Fon leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, un sourire aussi radieux que le soleil._

-Merci…

 **Épilogue.**

 _Soi Fon sortait de l'école, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule._

-Bye Soi on se voit demain. _Fit Rangiku, la meilleure amie de Soi depuis bientôt un ans._

-Bye. À demain. _La jeune chinoise se dirigea vers la maison._

-Je suis rentré. _La jeune adolescente posa son sac par terre, elle entra dans le bureau de la Shihoin, elle était assise à son bureau, téléphone à la main, ces lunettes sur son nez. Elle devait travailler._

-Oui Nanao, les relevés du fournisseur…. Voilà ceux là… _Elle se tourna vers Soi Fon._ Je te rappellerais plus tard. _Avec ceux ci elle raccrocha._

-Coucou. _Elle enleva ses lunettes qu'elle a portait quand elle travaillait sur ordi et se leva puis elle passa sa main sur les cheveux plus long de sa fille. Soi Fon se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue._ Comment a été le lycée ? _L'étudiante s'éloigna et haussa les épaules ._

 _-_ Comme d'habitude. Dit, Yoruichi, demain je peux aller dormir chez Rangiku ? Elle a aussi invité Rukia et Hinamori. _Yoruichi souria._

-Aucun problème. Mais tu m'appelleras quand tu sera la bas. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._

-Bon je vais aller préparer le repas. _La jeune fille partie direction de la cuisine, et Yoruichi repris le travail._

-Juste Soi, n'oublie pas que des invité viennent manger ici ce soir ! _Cria Yoruichi._

-Oui, Oui je n'ai pas oublié.

 _Un peu plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il s'agissait des trois invité attendue par Yoruichi._

-Salut Kukaku, Kisuke, Unohana. _elle souria et les fit entrer._

-Bonjour Soi. _La jeune fille en short se tourna vers eux. Kukaku souria à la vie du short. Elle sortit de la cuisine et alla les saluer._

-Tu es enfin rentré de ta mission Kukaku. _Cette dernière hocha la tête._

-Prête pour notre combat, j'ai attendu deux ans. _Soi Fon souria._

-Hey on se calme. _Yoruichi se mot entre les deux._ Je suis ok pour le combat, mais il aura lieux dans la salle en bas.

 _Une fois les deux fille en bas, elle se mirent l'une en face de l'autre._

-Que la meilleure gagne. _Fit Kisuke et il baissa sa main._

 _Les deux jeune femmes se mirent en garde. Soi fon ne fit aucun mouvement laissant Kukaku l'attaquer, le premier coup l'atteignant avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit._

 _Unohana regarda la jeune fille, elles étaient devenue très proche mais plus comme des amis que comme médecin et patient, la jeune fille avait fait d'énormes progrès ces dernières années, elle était sortie de sa dépression même si il avait fallu de temps et de la patience. Elle n'était plus retombé dans ses habitudes autodestructrice et avait repris goût à la vie._

 _Soi Fon livra un coup à Kukaku qui l'esquive et lui répondit, cette dernière frappa Soi Fon dans le ventre. Elle s'écroula à terre. Mais ne se relevait pas._

 _Kisuke regarda l'adolescente devant lui, elle avait grandit et s'était développé, elle avait pris de poids et était sortie de sa malnutrition, ses cheveux avaient poussés dans deux tresses dans son dos, ses yeux avait enfin une lueur de joie et de vie, il n'était plus terne comme il y avait deux ans. Elle avait grandi et était devenu une jeune fille confiante._

 _Soi Fon se releva enfin et visa un coup de pied dans les jambe de Kukaku qui l'esquive hâtivement avant de retourner avec un coup de poing visant la tête de la jeune fille, elle le bloqua à quelques secondes près mais un autre coup venant frapper ses jambes la faisant tomber, Kukaku à cheval sur elle. Elle essaya de se relever mais Kukaku avait une prise trop forte sur elle._

 _Kukaku regardait la fille en dessous d'elle, elle avait gagné en masse musculaire même si elle restait très féminine, elle luttait enfin contre la Shiba. Soi Fon avait été sortie du troue qu'elle avait creusé comme elle même en était sortie._

 _Soi Fon arriva enfin à enlever Kukaku d'elle, elle se releva et lança des coup puissant la la policière qui avait du mal à équiper tous les coups, elle était plus en train d'arrêter les coups de la jeune fille que de rétorqué. Soi Fon commençai à prendre le dessus._

 _Yoruichi souria doucement, elle avait vue la petite chinoise grandir d'année en année se reconstruire doucement, devenir social, donnant enfin sa confiance au homme. Se laissant approcher par d'autre personne et briser les murs autour de son cœur. Devenir la jeune fille qu'elle aurait dû être._

 _Soi Fon arriva enfin a touché Kukaku elle donna un coup dans ses côtes puis dans ses jambes, la femme s'écroula, Soi Fon devoir devant elle, une main sur la gorge de la Shiba._

-La gagnante est Soi Fon. _Elle tendit la main vers la femme plus âgée et l'aida à se relever._

-Bien joué. _Kukaku souria._ Tu m'a enfin battue. _Soi Fon sourit largement._

 _Une semaine plus tard Soi Fon se promenait en ville, elle coupa par une ruel mais elle remarqua une silhouette derrière elle, elle continua à avancer mais la silhouette la suivi. Elle s'arrêta alors, elle sortit doucement son couteau de son sac c'était le couteau du clan Fon que Yoruichi lui avait donnée trois mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle se tourna vers une jeune femme semblant avoir 25 ans environ, elle avait les cheveux corbeau long et les yeux argent. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement._

-Pas la peine de sortir ce couteau Shaolin. _Elle regarda choqué, cette apparence, ses yeux, cette voix, des souvenirs inondaient son esprit. Le visage de la jeune chinoise devenait de plus en plus choqué. Un seul mots sortie de sa bouche, d'une voix fébrile et choqué._

-Nee-san ?...

 _ **~FIN~**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et toutes :D j'ai une petite question, si je reprends l'histoire là où elle c'est arrêté, vous préféreriez à la suite de cette histoire ou d'en créer une nouvelle ? Merci ! :)


End file.
